Folie du corps
by Idyme
Summary: Mana est le maître d'un harem d'homme , hommes dangereux , hommes de luxure... Mana est aussi l'amant de son frère Gackt... ici , beaucoup de persos , pour satisfaire beaucoup de fans...Du YAOI en tout genre pour le plaisir des sens!
1. Un autre monde

CHAPITRE1: un autre monde...

**Mana-sama **: propriétaire du harem , riche , important et respecté dans tout le imposant , charismatique et très ne sait rien de lui.

CARACTèRE: calme , posé et doux. Il ne s'énerve jamais et n'en ressent pas le besoin : il est respecté par tous au sein du harem qu'il possède. Il est élégant et féminin. Il est un peu comme la reine de la nuit.

**dir en grey **: meurtriers condamnés à mort , achetés par mana sama le jour de l'execution

kyo : surnommé warumono , a tué 7fois , apres avoir violé les victimes.

CARACTèRE : dans le genre pas tres sympa tout le temps, mais doux , d'une certaine façon. Il reste tres mysterieux et il est violent quand son désir est trop intense.

Shinya : surnommé la veuve noir , a tué six hommes en leur tranchant la gorge et a mangé leur coeur

CARACTèRE : calme , réservé , poli , élégant et féminin. Il ressemble un peu à mana-sama . Lui non plus ne s'énerve jamais. Il pourrait ressembler à une princesse obscure. Il parle peu , mais est dépourvu de toute pitié.

die : pyromane , a tué neufs policiers en les brûlant.

CARACTèRE: die est violent et rebelle. Il adore « jouer avec le feu » et il est tres provoquant. Il s'énerve pour un rien et il est fou amoureux de shinya.

Kaoru : a tué quatres hommes pour une raison inconnue...la pluspart pensent que c'est sur un coup de tête , mais il refuse d'en parler.

CARACTèRE:ne supporte pas qu'on lui désobeisse , c'est un dominateur plus ou moins sadique. Il a le comportement d'un learder et n'obeit a personne ( a part mana-sama). Il est aussi plus ou moins bipolaire...disons qu'il passe du rire...à la colère la plus destructrice (!) Q'il défoule volontiers sur die...

Toshiya:souffre du syndrôme de dracula : a tué quinze personnes pour ressentir l'orgasme du crime...

CARACTèRE: il fait passer le plaisir de la chair avant tout , épicurien , hédoniste...il est très bon convive. Les policiers n'arrivaient pas a croire qu' il ait réelement tué. Il est aussi particulièrement pervers.

**despairsray** : atteints de maladie :Ont rejoints mana sama pour une vie meilleure malgré leur imposibilité d'être exposés au soleil:

karyu: atteint de prophyrie (non contagieux) ce qui le pousse a boire du sang et lui interdit toute exposition au est surnommé komori au sein du harem.

CARACTèRE : il est comme du feu , toujours de bonne humeur. S'entend très bien avec die. Il plaisante énormément. Sa maladie ne le gène plus depuis que mana-sama l'as pris avec est raide-dingue de zero avec qui il a passé la moitié de sa vie.

hizumi : atteint de la maladie XerodermaPigmentosumXP de type A (non contagieux) qui rends l'exposition aux UV mortels.

CARACTèRE : hizumi est doux et attentionné. Sa maladie a faillit le tuer a plusieurs reprises. Il est calme mais a beaucoup d'humour. S'entend très bien avec tout le monde et surtout avec maya qu'il prend sous son aile.

Tsukasa : est aussi un enfant de la lune de type C (XP).

CARACTèRE : il est comme le « grand frère » du harem. Il est toujours là pour penser les plaies d'une crise de die ou de est bavard et audacieux. Très pervert . Il boit beaucoup et on ne l'a vu ivre qu'une seule et unique fois.

Zero: atteint lui aussi d'une forme de prophyrie. Il est muet...enfin...presque... ( suspeeens)

CARACTèRE : il est misanthrophe et associal. Il porte un amour surdimentionné a karyu à qui il a donné son sang à plusieurs reprises et est aussi très attaché à mana-sama . Il est sans doute le plus intelligent du harem.

**miyavi **: jeune homme envoyé en maison de correction pour meurtre durant sa jeunesse , acheté par mana-sama. Vit ici depuis lors.

CARACTèRE : miyavi est turbulent et n'articule pas (!)est provoquant et pervert. Il est arrogant et prétencieux. Mais il sait être génereux. Il parle beaucoup et il est extraverti. Il peut être tres dangereux sans le contrôle de mana-sama. Il est le premier à être entré au harem et s'entend très bien avec bou.

**Bou **: schisophrène depuis qu il a quitté son groupe dont il a tué le chanteur peu aprè n'a nulle part ou aller, recueulli par mana-sama.

CARACTèREè : sa personnalité dominate est calme et douce. Il est comme un petit enfant très joueur et amoureux de miyavi. Sa deuxième personnalité s'appelle miku , il prétend que c'est le chanteur de son groupe ( celui qu'il a tué) qui est en lui. « miku » est colèrique et meurtrier. Il n'éprouve aucun sentiment d'amour ou de pitié. Seul la colère , le jalousie et la perversité le représentent.

**yamapi** : comme bou , schisophrène , acheté par mana dans un hopital psychatrique.

CARACTèRE : il parle beaucoup et danse tout le temps. On pourrait le croire ivre a longueur de journée. Il est amusé de tout , il est amoureux de tout le harem. Sa deuxième personnalité s'appelle mizère , et est bagarreur. Il ressemble à un ado en crise qui cherche des noises à tout le monde. Mizère est violeur et voleur et il est , par dessu tout , très arrogant. Mais il n'est pas dangereux et paradoxalement , très sociable.

**Gackt: **il est le frère cadet de mana-sama . Il s'occupe des soins médicaux des garçons et de tout ce qui est administratif. Il n 'est ni tueur , ni malade , mais il porte depuis son plus jeune âge un amour puissant a son frère. Un amour réciproque bien sur , un amour incestueux.

CARACTèRE : serieux avec les étrangers , joueur et pervers avec le harem , amoureux transi avec son frère...on ne le cerne pas vraiment. A part zero ( qui comprend tout) avec qui ils ont des relation régulières quand gackt n'est pas avec mana-sama.

**Maya:** dernier arrivé au harem. Il est spécialiste en armement et a tué une vingtaine de personnes pour tester les armes qu'il crée. Mana sama l'a acheté alors qu'il allait se faire tuer par des yakuzas a qui il avait refilé des armes truquées.

CARACTèRE : Il ne fait pas la différence entre le bien et le mal (ou plutot il fait semblant) . Il est posé et pas dangereux pour les gens qu'il a cotoyé sexuellement au moins une fois ou pour ceux qui arrivent a lui faire perdre son sang froid ( comme bou , par exemple , qui l' a exasperé dès la première minute).Et il respecte hizumi plus que tout autre. Il est pervers dès qu'on lui touche le visage ou les fesses.

L'histoire débute avec son arrivée.

+ personnages surprise...que vous découvrirez au cours de la fic!!

je me dois de préciser également que la prophyrie et XerodermaPigmentosum sont des vraies maladies. seul le mutisme de ZERO est fictif.

CHAPITRE1: un autre monde...

Il suivit cet homme le long d'un couloir qui sentait l'encens. Puis il arriva dans une grande salle qui ressemblait à une penderie. C'était une pièce simple , mais elle était remplie de vêtements en soie , en satin... des voiles , des kimonos colorés , des sarouels , des robes même... Gackt le considera un instant puis il s'engouffra dans un grand placard. Il ressortit avec une sorte de pantalon bouffant en satin et en voile d'un jaune doré éclatant qu'il tendit à Maya.

- tiens mon beau , mets ça.

-euuuhhh...mais...c'est quoi au juste?

-ta tenue. Tu ne reverras sans doute jamais de jeans ... mais ne t'en fais pas , tu t'y fera très vite. »

Maya ne discuta pas plus , de toute façon , il ne sortirait pas d'ici. Il chercha des yeux une cabine mais , n'en trouvant aucune , il tourna des yeux inquièts vers son accompagnateur.

- euuhh...Mr...machin? Je me change où?

- « gackt » pas « machin ». et tu te changes ici. Je veux voir comment t'es fait un peu.

Maya haussa les épaules:

- d'accord »

Il commença à se débarrasser de ses effets personnels ( deux pistolets , une mini bombe , deux fiolles de poison , puis encore une sorte de pistolet que gackt ne reconnaissait pas) puis , en gardant son sous vêtement , il enfila une jambe dans la nouvelle tenue , quand gackt le retint et désigna son boxer: « ah non , ça aussi tu l'enlèves. » . Toujours sans broncher , il enleva le reste de tissu moderne et glissa une fois pour toutes dans son pantalon. Il restait torse nu et gackt le considera à nouveau.

- Mana a encore fait du bon boulot

- Mana?

-pour toi , ce sera Mana-sama. C'est celui à qui tu as été vendu.

-oh... je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré.

-nous y allons de ce pas. » il fit signe à maya de le suivre et se glissa sous des rideaux en velours noirs. Le blond le suivit et se retrouva nez à nez avec...une porte.

- c'était vraiment nécessaire de mettre un rideau ici? demanda le blond , légèrement sarcastique.

-oui , tu comprendras en temps voulu. »

Le blond sortit un trousseau de clés et ouvrit la grande porte. Derrière , il y avait encore un rideau en velours rouge cette fois , et quand il en eut écarté les pans , un spectacle merveilleux s'offrit à Maya. Une salle immense , avec des tentures sur tous les murs , et des sofas partout. Des voiles descendaient sur des grands canapés en velours. Il y avait des coussins qui trainaient un peu partout et le sol était comme un fin matelas en polaire. Il y avait aussi des lits de forme circulaire ou fantaisistes. Sur ces lits étaient allongés des hommes dont les tenues ressemblaient à la sienne , et des femmes -dont une gamine blonde qui courrait partout - qui portaient des robes ou des voiles... la salle n'avait aucune fenêtre et seule des lumières artificielles et décorées faisaient office de soleil. Il flottait dans cette pièce une odeur d'encens , de narguilé et d'érotisme. Puis , tout au fond , il y avait une surface surélevée sur laquelle était posé un matelas satiné. Et , sur cette estrade , il vit une silhouette se dessiner. Il s'approcha. La silhouette se revela être une femme qui portait une grande robe bleue nuit brodée d'or et de perles. Elle carressait doucement deux têtes posées sur ses genoux : l'une d'une femme qui tournait le dos à maya , habillée dans un sarouel rose et un voile blanc brodé , l'autre d'un homme qui portait un kimono jaune doré ouvert , qui dévoilait un torse déssiné et assez blanc. Gackt montra le personnage imposant au milieu de l'estrade

-voilà mon frère , Mana. Je te laisse à ses bon soins.

-ah mais , vous êtes un homme? »

il s'adressait à lui sur un ton qui ne montrait pas sa surprise. Le maitre des lieux eut un sourire moqueur et lui dit en designant l'ensemble des pensionnaires :

- mais voyons, maya , nous sommes tous des hommes. »

le jeune homme qu'il avait pris pour une femme se releva des genoux du seigneur et descendit vers un endroit plus reculé de la salle. Maya le suivit des yeux avant de se tourner à nouveaux vers son sauveur. « ah bon » conclut t'il simplement.

-Mana , il va bientôt falloir que tu ailles rencontrer...tu sais bien ...

- oui , j'arrive . Bon, Maya , pardonne moi de ne pas rester plus longtemps , nous ferons les présentations plus tard. Shinya , Tsukasa , expliquez lui ...tout ce qu il y a à savoir. »

Sur ce , il quitta la pièce en prenant soin de bien refermer les rideaux derrière lui. La petite blonde ou plutôt , le petit blond , attendit que le son de la clé dans la serrure indique que son maitre était bien partit , puis il sauta sur le pauvre Maya qui , pris au dépourvu , tomba à la renverse.

« YOUKOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO » hurla t'il à l'adresse de sa victime .

Ce dernier se releva brusquement et tentait de décrocher le blondinet accroché à son cou .

- putain !! con de gosse!! t'es un singe ou quoi?? mais lâche moi!! descend!!

-Bou , s'il te plait. Glissa une voix calme derrière lui.

-moooh shinyaa ! Je l'aime bien , il est beau le nouveau! »

l'homme au sarouel rose que le nouveau avait pris pour une femme lui fit un sourire insistant . Bou se laissa glisser le long des jambes de maya le dénudant au passage devant trois paires d'yeux ébahis.

- ca te fait cet effet là que je te saute dessus? »

il se rhabilla tranquillement et ignora la réplique du gamin. Shinya se plaça à coté de lui , calmement.

- Maya je crois que tu as compris _,ça_ c'est Bou. Il ne paraît pas comme ca , mais il a presque notre âge. On ne sait pas exactement. Une des règles du harem est qu'on ne doit pas reveler notre âge. Mais c'est Mana-sama qui nous l'a dit.

- et quelles sont toutes les règles que j'aurais à respecter?

- pour commençer , et c'est la plus importante , ne JAMAIS en AUCUN CAS laisser rentrer la lumière du jour dans cette salle.

Cette voix posée venait de la droite. Il se tourna en sa direction et vit un homme sublime avancer à pas lent vers lui . il portait un pantalon bouffant vert fonçé orné de petite perles avait une longue mèche qui couvrait son oeil gauche dans laquelle il avait accroché des plumes roses elles aussi.

- pourquoi?

ce fut shinya qui prit la parole:

"quatres d'entre nous sont atteints d'une maladie qui les rend photosensible.(désignant l'homme à plumes) Tsukasa , par exemple , est atteint de la maladie XP . Il désigna un brun qui fumait un narguilé avec un homme à la chevelure écarlate .Hizumi est dans le même cas. Puis il se tourna vers l'estrade et tendit un doigt en direction de deux hommes en tenues princières qui s'embrassaient sans retenue. Les deux sont atteintes de prophyrie. Ils... ne peuvent être exposés à la lumière et aussi...ils sont obligés de boire du sang ... pour être en bonne santé. Enfin ils n'ont pas tout à fait le même type de prophyrie.

- mais ne t'en fais pas , ajouta Tsukasa, on s'occupe bien d'eux...

y avait t'il des sous entendus dans cette phrase? Shinya le coupa dans sa pensée , et reprit l'énonciation des règles:

- ensuite , mais ça je pense que tu avais compris , personne ne sort du harem , excepté Mana-sama et Gackt.

- tu ne dois pas non plus reveler ton ancienne adresse ni ton nom de famille. Tu appartiens au maitre donc de toute façon , tu n'en n'aura pas besoin.

- pour les règles , elles sont peu nombreuses mais à respecter impérativement.

- très bien. Et personne n'a jamais cherché à s'échapper?

-non , nous n'avons aucune raison de sortir.

-Mais , si personne ne cherche à partir , pourquoi ils nous enferment à clé?" Tsukasa afficha une expression indechiffrable à cet instant , et expliqua au nouveau:

- c'est pour Miku et Kaoru.

- ...qui sont ?"

un individu à la tignasse violette s'approcha et se présenta comme étant Kaoru. il désigna Bou qui lançait des coussins sur un punk , et lui dit simplement qu'il était Miku. Maya fronca un sourcil , et se retourna vers son interlocuteur:

- mais il s'appelle pas Bou celui là?

-si. Mais Miku c'est celui qui l'habite.

Maya , qui ne comprenait pas tout , demanda à Tsukasa de l'éclairer.

-Bou a tué le chanteur de son ancien groupe avant d'entrer au harem. Depuis , il arrive qu'il fasse un dédoublement de personnalité... et donc son autre lui s'appelle Miku( qui au passage est le chanteur qu'il a tué).

Bou lança un sourire à tomber au nouveau avant de riposter à une attaque de son adversaire aux cheveux colorés. Shinya soupira :

- Miku est assez horrible...c'est une véritable tempête.

- et Kaoru? C'est quoi son problème?

le principal concerné se leva brusquement , et , visiblement agaçé , il répondit , presque aggressif:

- mais j'ai pas de problème!

Il s'éloigna et alla s'installer près de l'homme aux cheveux rouges .

- il pique des colères...sans raison apparente. Des fois c'est parce qu'on ne lui a pas obéit...ou bien parce qu il s'est fait tout un cinéma interieur sur l'un ou l'autre... alors en général c'est Die qui subit . Mais il se peut qu'il tente de sortir sur un coup de tête. Ah et d'ailleurs , méfie toi des coups de tête de Kaoru.

-ok...

- bon , je pense que tu es assez grand pour faire connaissance avec les autres tout seul.

Maya accquiesa et décida de se diriger vers le groupe qui se partageaient le narguilé. Il avait déjà retenu Kaoru et Hizumi, Mais pas l'homme à la tignasse sanguine. Ce dernier en voyant le nouveau arriver lui tendit une main agressive ( bien que le geste fut amical).

-Die.

- Maya

puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule gauche. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un type chatain au regard profond. Visiblement , il avait bu...mais il était d'une beauté portait un kimono mal fermé qui dévoilait un torse plutot bronzé. il s'approcha de son visage et se présenta.

- Yamapiiii enchantééééééé!!

- Maya...euuuhhh tu as bu?

Hizumi se leva , et justifia l'attitude de son camarade.

- non , ne t'en fais pas , il est tout le temps comme ça. Mais on le supporte , c'est toujours mieux que de devoir supporter...

– mooooh Hizuzu-kun , le coupa t'il , c'est pas bien de dire du mal des gens dans leur dos...warumono!" il reversa ensuite la tête en arrière et les gratifia d'un rire aigu.

- hé le barge , c'est moi warumono!!

encore une voix sortant d'entre les tentures qui glissaient du plafond au sol. Un blond pas immense avançait à pas assurés vers eux. Il jauga un instant le blond Maya , et il tourna la tête vers Yamapi qui le prenait dans ses bras.

- ohhh Kyo-kyôôô!! gumen ne!!

- quand même! wow...plutot pas mal le nouveau...Maya c'est ça?

-t'as deviné?

-mes oreilles trainent...

on entendit un grand cri et seul Maya se retourna . Il vit un homme aux cheveux noirs qui tenait en l air le poignet du petit Bou et s'approchant dangereusement de son visage. le blondinet criait et riait en même temps:

- Toshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! hentai!! lâche moi!!

- oh non petit garçon , je vais faire en sorte que tu me supplie de ne pas te lâcher.

-lache mon amant !! Toshiya vieux pervers!! ou bien non tiens , le lâche pas , mais prends moi avec!!

Miyavi s'était ajouté aux jeux des deux autres hommes.

le trio se retourna vers un Maya un peu rougissant.

-bah quoi ?" le punk avait eu un air plus ou moins innocent , et ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi ils étaient dévisagés.

-...euuuhhh..." il semblait que personne ne réagissait à ça. cela devait donc être normal. son visage reprit sa couleur pâle , et il reprit :bah rien. Moi c'est Maya.

-Miyavi desu.

- Toshiya desu...wow!! Maya!! dis moi... il lui mit la main aux fesses , et ajouta: tu es vierge ne?

l'interessé riposta avec un regard pervers:

-ah bon tu crois?

- supeeeeeeer un nouveau cul!!

Shinya , qui sortait d'on ne sait où , se tourna vers Maya et lui dit , sur un ton particulièrement calme:

- toute l'élégance du monde réunit en un seul homme

Maya laissa echapper un rire devant cette jolie démonstration du sens de la répartie.

-pardon , on devrait t'accueuillir plus chaleureusement nous deux.

Maya sourit aux deux nouveaux arrivants. il en arrivait de toute part , à tous instants.

- hajimemashite , Maya desu.

- Karyu desu. Et lui , c'est Zero. Mais ne cherche pas , il est muet et..."

il ne ne termina pas sa phrase et jetta un regard pervers en direction de celui qui l'accompagnait.

- Oui?

-oh va , tu sauras bien assez tôt

– en tout cas bienvenu , termina Kyo dans un sourire.

- bienvenu au nouveau cul !! hééé Bou!! t'as vu ca rîme!!

- t'es nul , lança Karyu.

Miyavi se tint le coeur en faisant mine de tomber: "ohhh tu me brises." bou se précipita à ses cotés et le réconforta:

-nooon Miyavi-chou c'était marrant!! et puis t'es pas nul!! je t'aime moi!!

Hizumi , lassé par cette scène d'un 'niania' déconcertant , se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et proposa , dans un sourire:" tu viens avec moi? Le narguilé est entrain de déperir." il se tourna vers die." Rends moi le briquet."

Le brun s'installa sur un coussin et lui tendit un des long tuyaux de la chicha qu'il accepta en souriant.

- alors , que faisais tu avant d'être ici?

- ben...débuta t'il en recrachant la bouffée de narguilé qu'il venait de respirer, je fabriquais des armes et les refourguais aux flics et aux yakuzas.

-et...pourquoi tu es là?

- j'ai vendu une arme trafiquée au fils du chef de la mafia...ils voulaient me buter mais...

- mais Mana-sama t'as acheté.

- ouais c'est à peu près ça.

Hizumi sourit calmement. Il recrachait le fumée blanche et fruitée dont il venait de s'emplir les poumons . Il repoussa de ses doigts une mèche qui glissait sur ses yeux et son haut en soie trop grand glissa légèrement , dévoilant une épaule ronde et sublime. Maya était envoûté par l'image de cet homme qui , avec la fumée du narguilé qui dansait autour de lui , ressemblait à un prince des milles et une nuit. Maya détailla chaque parcelle du tissu noir décoré d'argent qui l' tenue était taillée dans un mélange habile de soie et de voile qui la rendait transparent par endroits. Il portait un pantalon bouffant noir lui aussi et brodé de perles blanches. Sur sa tête était posé une sorte de diadème inversé , tout en perles et en brindilles d'argent , qui laissait une goutte d'or blanc se balancer sur son front.

Envoutant...hypnotisant...

Hizumi remarqua bien vite le regard plein de convoitise que lui portait le nouveau , et il se leva. Il pinça délicatement le menton du blond et releva sa tête vers le regarda un moment. Maya affichait un sourire irresistible. il lâcha , comme une provocation:

- bah alors , tu m'embrasses?

Les traits d'Hizumi se figèrent. Son regard , posé sur le visage de Maya , s'était instantanément durci. Il semblait avoir decelé dans les yeux du blond une chose inconnue et unique. et , doucement , il murmura:

- t'es beau.

Il se jeta alors littéralement sur les lèvres du blond. Tout d'abord , il joua avec sa bouche , happant celle du nouveau , avant d'ajouter sa langue à leur échange.

Die venait d'arriver. sans attendre qu'ils aient finis leur échange avant de parler , il s'installa à la place qu'Hizumi avait quitté , puis , joueur , il lança : eh bah. Tu initie le p'tit dernier?

- oh , pas besoin. Il a beaucoup de talent rends moi ma place , veux tu?

- qui va à la chasse (!) perd sa place...

-gamin.

Hizumi s'assit sur les genoux de Die et regarda Bou crier à tout bout de champ.

– ne ne ne ne ne ??qui vient prendre son bain avec moi? Ne? Ne? Qui? Allez quoi!!

Miyavi le souleva et le prit sur son épaule droite

- moi mon chou!!

ils s'engouffrèrent dans une salle (qui est en fait LA salle de bain ).

- il pouvait pas le prendre tout seul son bain?

-non, expliqua Hizumi , on prend les bains à plusieurs. Jamais seul.

- ah bon? C'est une règle?

- non , plutot une tradition.

- naruhodo...dis moi, quelle est ton histoire à toi?

- jte raconte , mais c'est nul à chier.

- haha okay.

- c'est juste cette maladie. J'étais toujours à l'hopital. Je voulais voir le jour autant que possible alors je trouvais toujours un moyen de m'enfuir. On me retrouvait la plupart du temps à moitié mort sur une plage ou bien dans les m'ennuyais tellement que j'étais prêt à en crever , de ma maladie. Mais il y avait toujours un emmerdeur pour me ramasser et appeler l'hopital. Et puis Mana-Sama m'a rencontré un soir. Il m'a proposé d'entrer au harem , j'ai accepté sans hésiter.

Die hocha la tête , comme pour confirmer ses dires , puis , il lanca un regard pervers , auquel il ajouta : c'est bien , t'as bien fait. On s'amuse bien ici.

un bruit suspect venant de la salle de bain suivit d'un gros blanc se fit entendre. Toshiya s'assit à terre , près de Maya:

- ils s'amusent bien on dirait...on les rejoint?

en toute réponse , il reçut une baffe de plein fouet lançée par un Kyo en état visiblement second:

- non , toi t'es à moi!" il attrapa Toshiya par le col et le lança sur le sol tendre." ca fait une heure que je te fais des avances et toi tu captes rien!! putain tu veux que je sois plus clair ou quoi? prends moi bordel!"

- c'est quoi **ça**?

Die prit un air savant et expliqua:

-bah c'est Kyo qui a la trique...

Ils rirent...

Toshiya souleva alors le warumono et l'allongea sur le lit. Sous les yeux curieux de Die , Hizumi , Maya et Yamapi , il descendit son pantalon , doucement , dévoilant un membre tendu à l'extrême...

_DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN_

- Miya-kun , pose moi!

Miyavi s'executa:

- donne moi encore un ordre." un air malicieux naquit sur le visage du petit tyran :

- déshabille moi

Miyavi obeit et enleva doucement la robe en satin orange qui couvrait le petit tueur et il se retrouva devant un Bou nu et totalement excité par la soumission de son sujet.

-maintenant , déshabille toi.

Miyavi s'éxécuta immédiatement et fit glisser le sarouel en lin sur le sol. Le bain avait fini de se remplir . Miyavi y mit un sel parfumé aux fleurs et ils pénètrèrent ensemble dans l'eau chaude .

Bou se retourna et colla son ventre contre la paroi de l'immense baignoire . Il posa ses bras sur le rebord et ordonna à Miyavi sur un ton d'enfant gâté : masses- moi.

Le serviteur obeit une fois de plus , et glissa entre les jambes du blondinet. Il passait ses mains tout le long de son dos , lui chatouillant les reins . Ce massage sensuel et significatif plut énormément au petit tyran qui laissait échapper des soupirs d'aise à chaque fois que son masseur approchait de ses fesses. Le punk n'attendit aucun ordre et fit glisser ses doigts dans l'intimité de Bou. Ce dernier gémit sous la surprise. D'une main , il entama un va et vien régulier et délicat , pendant que de l'autre il caressa le ventre de son « maitre » avant d'empoigner fermement son sexe gonflé.

- hummmm...oh Miya-kun... je ne t'ai pas demandé de... aaahh c'est pas grave continue!!

Miyavi ajouta un doigt , puis un autre , sans lacher la virilité de son partenaire qui ne cherchait même pas à retenir ses gemissements. Brusquement , ce dernier sortit de l'eau et s'assit sur le sol. Il leva sa tête blonde et trempée vers Miyavi et lui ordonna fermement : PRENDS-MOI.

Le sujet ne se fit pas prier. Il souleva Bou par les fesses et le plaqua brutalement contre la porte. Il s'agrippa à ses hanches et le pénètra. Il faillit jouir presque sur le coup. Il n'avait reçun aucun préliminaire de la part de son amant et son désir en était presque devenu douleureux. Alors , il dut ralentir ses coups de reins afin de durer plus longtemps. Son koibito l'entoura de ses jambes.

-putain c'est trop bon...aaaaaaaaaaa...merde... ralentis pas..ahhhh...ouiii

- bah...t'est mignion toi...tu me rends...hannnn ...fou...

mais Bou n'écoutait pas. Son esprit disparaissait peu à peu , laissant la place énorme que prenait le plaisir. Quand Miyavi sentit que son blond était prêt à éjaculer , il arrêta brusquement ses mouvements arrachant au gamin un gémissement de mécontentement.

-MERDE TU VEUX ME TUER?

Miyavi ne répondit pas et laissa son jeune maitre improvisé tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Il poussa ses épaules et le força à se mettre à quatres pattes. Il plaqua son torse au dos du garçon et le penetra à nouveau. Tout deux hurlèrent de cette intrusion soudaine et Miyavi imposa à son amant un rythme implacable , faisant crier Bou à chacun de ses coup de hanches.

Miyavi fut possédé par l'orgasme avant Bou et libera totalement de sa gorge un cri rauque et puissant . Il se retira et retourna son koibito avant d'happer son sexe palpitant. Bou se cambra et se deversa dans la bouche de son partenaire dans un long gémissement.

Tout deux satisfaits , ils restèrent allongés sur le carrelage un petit moment , avant de retourner dans la bain qui n'avait perdu ni sa chaleur , ni son odeur.

Un bruit TRES suspect venant du Harem se fit entendre , les faisant rire , un peu , attendris et repus de leurs propres corps.

_RETOUR AU HAREM_

-oh...fallait pas te fâcher... il suffisait de demander ... je suis tout à toi , si tu le veux..." et Hizumi glissa , railleur:

- Toshi , arrête , t'as juste envie de cul!!

Kyo ne parlait plus , il était passé à l'état de bête. Son souffle se faisait plus rauque déjà , et ses mains s'aggripaient fermement aux cheveux noirs de l'homme...

- moi aussi je veux baiser.

le regard de Yamapi s'était fait serieux ...très serieux. il avait parlé d'une voix grave et ferme. Il s'avança à pas assurés vers le lit des deux amants et , pendant que Toshiya se délectait de la bouche du blond , "pi" empoigna son sexe avant de le prendre en bouche.

Kyo poussa un râle de satisfaction

- oh , constata Toshiya... « Misère » tu es là...

Yamapi leva une tête arrogante vers lui :

- il est à moi .

- c'est ok , vous regarder faire me suffit amplement. Mais apres ça ,je compte bien tenir **ma promesse**...

il lui lecha les lèvres avant de le repousser vers Kyo.

- pour une fois , Maya montra à Hizumi une légère surprise " il est bizarre Yamapi...on dirait qu il est plus bourré..."

-oui , c'est Misère...il est... « l'autre lui »

-schizo?

-ben ouais...

Kyo ne reflechissait pas à qui le penait. Son sexe était douleureusement ère l'attrapa par les cheveux apres s'être lui-même dénudé et approcha la tête blonde de sa virilité.

- vas-y.

Kyo se jeta avec bestialité sur ce que lui imposait Misère , arrachant à ce dernier un éclat de voix mal contenu. Le Démon s'accrochait aux hanches du Yamapi transformé et le lechait , le suçait , comme si sa vie en dépendait .

Les autres étaient partis voir Shinya et Tsukasa qui buvaient tranquillement du thé , sauf Toshiya qui se delectait du spéctacle présent , en s'offrant un plaisir égoïste.

Les deux bêtes ne le remarquaient pas. La scène qui s'offrait à lui , était tout simplement divine : un Kyo transi happant avec frénésie un Yamapi fou , à genoux , la tête en arrière et imposant son rythme à sa proie. Sa main tenait fermement la tête du blond.

Puis , il tira warumono par les cheveux , le jetant sur le lit. Presque insinctivement , Kyo se retourna , tentant dangereusement son violeur.

Ce dernier glissa sa main sur son bassin et le souleva. Quand il fut à sa hauteur , il le penêtra sans douceur ni préparation.

Kyo fut pris de convulsions sous la douleur. le seme sentit les contraction de son partenaire autour de son être raidi et accentua ses coups bestiaux. Les décharges de douleur qui vrillaient les reins de l'uke se changèrent vite en rafales de plaisir . Misère stoppa net ses mouvements .il se pencha à l'oreille de l'homme en dessous de lui et lui sussura sensuellement : alors warumono , tu aimes?

Pour toute réponse , Kyo se colla contre le bassin de son tortionnaire , afin de l'entourer entièrement et de l'engager à continuer

- je veux une réponse " il lui lecha le lobe de l'oreille puis ajouta" réponds moi" et mordit son épaule." alors , tu aimes?"

Misère donna un violent coup de rein et s'enfonca entièrement en lui. Kyo ne tint pas plus , ce harcèlement le fit exploser :

-BAISE MOI PUTAIN!!

il avait hurlé si fort que tout le harem se tourna vers s'en foutait. Misère renversa la tête en arrière et un rire satisfait sortit du fond de sa gorge.

Au son de sa voix empreinte d'excitation et de satisfaction mêllées , Toshiya , qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène , éjacula en gémissant longuement. Il se laissa tomber sur le coté (sans pour autant s'arrêter dans la contemplation.) abasourdi par la puissance de son orgasme.

Misère reprit enfin ses va-et-vient jouissifs mettant fin à la torture de sa victime. Il sentit que le paroxysme du plaisir s'approchait dangereusement , et empoigna de sa main droite la virilité de son uke. Tout deux jouirent en même temps et s'approchèrent de l'inconscience tant l'orgasme fut ravageur.

Kyo se deversa dans la main de Misère.

Ce dernier lui attrapa le menton de sa main gauche , le forçant à regarder. Il se lecha avidement les doigts, effaçant toute trace de sperme.

Kyo trouva cette scène...charmante.

Néanmoins , la fatigue le gagna et il s'endormit.

Misère , lui , sentit son membre insatiable se gonfler à nouveaux. Il se tourna vers Toshiya:

- et ta promesse?

Toshiya , amusé , se leva et allongea le lui fit la plus belle fellation qu'on ne lui eut jamais faite. On entendit Misère crier jusque dans la salle de bain.(ouioui , c'était ça le bruit TRES suspect)


	2. un étrange désir de soumission

CHAPITRE 2: un étrange désir de soumission

Bou et miyavi sortirent de la salle d'eau. Ils ne furent pas surpris de voir les trois hommes dormir nus et enlaçés et se dirigèrent vers l'autre groupe.

La clé se fit entendre dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit , laissant entrer un Mana imposant suivit d'un Gackt chargé d'un énorme carton. Une fois que le rideau fut fermé , tous ceux qui étaient réveillés se regroupèrent autour d'eux.

- pour fêter l'arrivée du nouveau , on vous a acheté un petit cadeau...

Gackt déballa le tout , et en sortit une chaine hi-fi... Au plus grand plaisir de Die qui jubila comme un gamin.

- YATTAAAAAA!!

Des regard noirs fusèrent en sa direction. Maya observa un moment la réaction de die sans trop comprendre ce en quoi ce nouveau cadeau était exeptionnel , et il jeta avec sarcasme :"vous n'avez jamais eu de chaine hifi ou quoi?". Karyu soupira puis expliqua traquillement qu'ils en vaiaent eu une , mais que Die n'avait pu s'empecher de la fait brûler, ce à quoi , Mana ajouta:

notre cher die aime jouer avec le feu..."

-il est pyromane en gros..." glissa Maya qui trouva que c'était un bon résumé de l'état d'esprit de l'homme.

Tsukasa aquièssa et raconta sur un ton indifférent un bout du passé de l'homme/feu . Il avait fait brûler la gendarmerie de sa ville pour la beauté du spectacle et avait tué au passage neufs pouliciers dans 'lincendie...

Maya , en toute réponsa , haussa des épaules , en rien impressionné , et aida gackt à brancher le nouveau jouet. Die crut bon de proposer un coup de main , qui fut vivement rejeté par un "va chier" général.

Mana fit les règlages sans s'occuper du chahut , mit en marche un CD de « _Hizaki Grace Project »_ en testant la puissance du volume maximum.

Les trois endormis susautèrent puis se levèrent.

Yamapi se jeta sur la nouveauté sans prendre le temps de se rhabiller , resta planté devant un moment , puis il se retouna et se dirigea vers l'autre nouveauté- A savoir Maya...Il trébucha sur un coussin mais se releva bien vite , puis il sauta dans les bras de sa proie avant de lui rouler un palot fabuleux. Maya ne put réellement s'empecher de profiter de la situation , et posa deux mains gourmandes sur le joli derirère de l'homme.

Finalement , l'un des hommes s'approcha de lui avec tranquilité.

- bon retour parmis nous « pi »

arigââââtôôôôô Shinya-kuun.

Sur ce , il descendit de son vivant perchoir et alla se rhabiller , se languissant de la douceur de son kimono de soie.

Misère a encore frappé? » demanda Mana , posément. Ce fut Toshiya qui se chargea de la réponse:

-oui...plus ou moins..."

Kyo s'invita alors dans le cadre et , s'appuiyant à Shinya pour ne pas tomber , il corrigea les dires du brun:

-non...carrément..."

Après un rire moqueur , Gackt curieux et complice , s'approcha de Toshiya , et mumura à son oreille sur un ton empli de concupissance:

- Ah oui , je vois... « totchi » , tu as tenu ta promesse?

- plus ou moins...

Tous, se souvenant de Misère exposant bruiyamment sa satisfaction , corrigèrent à leur tour et en coeur la phrase prononcée : « non , carrément!! »

Gackt rit de bon coeur , puis , en frappant dans ses mains il haussa le ton de sa voix:

- bon allez , prenez vos douches , bain , jacuzzi , jmen fous , mais grouillez vous , que j'examine nos malades et on connait la suite...

Karyu prit Zero par les hanches et le colla à son corps , en demandant si "le volet " allait être ouvert. il obtint la réponse d'un Bou jubilant et sautillant:

bein oui hein!! c'est comme à chaque fois! »

Le petit blond s'empara d'un coussin et je jeta au visage de Miyavi. Ce dernier , visiblement habitué au attaques incessantes de son protégé esquiva le projectile , et s'étonna de savoir qu'un mois était déjà passé depuis la dernière fois que ce fameux volet avait été ouvert.

Maya chouina , s'offusqua de ne pas avoir compris la situation , et demanda une explication à son cher hizumi qui se fit un plaisir de répondre :

-tous les mois , gack procède à un examen préventif ( et au passage inutile)...mais certains doivent être surveillées de près , surtout karyu avec sa prophyrie...il n'est pas censé boire tout ce saké...

- ni fumer autant le narguilé , ajouta l'homme à plumes...il a tous les vice!

Zero sourit , emit un soupir amusé et donna une claque gentille sur la joue gauche de son amant . le principal concerné fit une moue râleuse:

- bah quoi? J'ai bien le droit de vivre!!

-oui , conceda gackt , mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit – et je sais que la non plus tu ne vas pas m'écouter- modères toi. Zero ne pourra pas eternellement te donner son sang. Et surtout qu'il est lui aussi atteint de ...

- même si , rencherit hizumi , il n'a jamais fait de crises.

-c'est vrai que son etat est toujours stable , et , à part ce mutisme...particulier...on ne croirait pas qu il est malade. Mais quand bien même , sa prophyrie a été diagnostiquée et c'est un miracle qu'il aille aussi bien. Cependant , il n'ira plus bien du tout si karyu le vide de son hémoglobine.

mais j'ai rien suiviiii!! c est quoi cette histoire de volet machin ? Et puis qu'est ce qu'il a de particulier son mutisme?Maya designait zero à cet instant qui , d'un mouvement de tête delegua à hizumi la charge de l'explication.

- tu verras bien" dit t'il simplement.

tous optèrent pour un jacuzzi party , sauf bou et miyavi , déja propres .Hizumi qui entraina maya dans la baignoire , delaissa également le jacuzzi.

Maya s'enfonca dans le bain chaud en laissant son aise s'exprimer" hummm c'est booooon...". Ce laisser aller fit beaucoup rire Hizumi , ce qui vallut de la part de maya un air interrogateur.

-non rien , maya , t'en fais pas , c'est juste que dit de cette façon , ca donne à penser certaines choses...

les neuf autres garçons s'affairaient dans le jacuzzi. Die lavait le dos de shinya qui avait relevé ses cheveux roux d'une facon tres féminine. Karyu et zero jouaient avec des cerises ( on ne sait pas d'ou elles viennent les cerises...) pendant que yamapi kaoru et tsukasa riaient de on ne sait quoi. Kyo et toshiya eux se fixaient intensément et , vu de l'exterieur , on aurait pu croire qu'ils était en pleine discution télé qui sait ? Apres tout leurs crimes étaient semblables ...alors leurs pensées ne devaient pas être très éloignées...

kaoru se tourna et lança à l'adresse d'hizumi : hé , on sait très bien à quoi ça te donne à penser!!

puis il retourna à ses discussions. Maya prit son plus bel air vicieux et demanda:

- ah? Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant moi?

-je t'explique?" maya , dessina un air courtois devant cette proposition :

-mais je t'en prie...

hizumi posa sa main sur la verge du blond et embrassa avec gourmandise les lèvres humides du jeune laissa , entre deux coups de langues, sa voix glisser à l'oreille de l'autre :"à ce genres de choses..."

puis il masturba le membre tendu . Maya posa sa main sur la tête d'hizumi , voulant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus mais le brun se recula et se réinstalla à sa place initiale , visiblement agaçé. devant l'expression frustrée de son autre , il justifia:

- j'ai pas le droit.

- hein? Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

Yamapi s'incrusta dans le bain entre les deux hommes , et dit: baaah c'est mana-sama qui doit « dépuceller » les nouveaux.

- chui pas vierge...

- au sein du harem , si. Tu es le plus jeune ici.

-mais hizumi , je ne vois pas le rapport. Et puis vous disiez que vous ne connaisiez pas vos âges et qu il était interdit de les réveler!

- nous comptons nos âges en fonction de notre ancienneté . Miyavi par exemple , est de treize ans ton ainé. Et pour nous , celui qui entre ici est vierge.

- ah...je vois...y'a un nouveau par an c'est ca?

- oui mais c'est une coïncidence je pense.

Yamapi qui avait observé les réactions de maya aux paroles d'hizumi remarqua son air insatisfait : bah quoi? Ca va pâ? T'es faché?

- bah tiens!! j'ai la trique moi maintenant! 'faut pas me chauffer comme ça!! c'est frustrant!! et il aura l'intention de s'y mettre quand Mana? Parce que moi je vais pas rester chaste bien longtemps!!

- faut dire Mana-samaaaa.

- m'en fous , je veux baiser!!

-on va arranger ça.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Mana , sourire en coin s'approcher de la baignoire. Il attrapa maya par le poignet l'entraina avec lui. Il le guida jusqu'à l'estrade et le lança sur le lit. Bou et miyavi quittèrent la pièce , suivis de gackt qui relisait ses fiches de santé.

- nous voilà seuls. Alors comme ça , tu es « ce genre » de personnes? Il te faut du sexe pour le respect? On va donc faire en sorte que tu me respectes.

Mana sama allongea avec force sa belle et nouvelle victime avant de se dénuder. Son sexe était déjà de taille assez impressionnante quand il commença sa douce torture. Il lècha tout le corps de maya , en partant de ses épaules et en finissant sur son ventre , évitant les régions les plus basses. Maya sentait que tout l'interieur de son corps était comme éléctrifié au contact de cette langue maitresse et dévastatrice qui n'avait pas même encore touché les parties intimes de son corps. Il ne l'avait même pas embrassé , et pourtant , il se sentait comme si il venait de vivre une longue séance de préliminaires. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements . Il tenta de poser sa main sur la tête de mana pour l'inciter à aller plus bas mais ce dernier le repoussa violemment.

- c'est moi qui dirige! Tu n'as pas encore compris que je suis ton maitre et que tu m'appartiens?

Ces mots éveillèrent en lui une étrange soif de soumission. Comme si la voix de mana avait produit sur lui l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque , il eut autant besoin de lui obeir que de satisfaire ce désir douleureusement concentré en bas de son le souleva par les cheveux et approcha son visage du sien. Il observa sa proie un instant, se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux et finalement l'embrassa. Maya eut l'impression que tout son être se désintegrait . Il brûlait de l'interieur. L'eau du bain qui perlait sur son corps se changeait en perles de sueur. Mana ,lui , était calme et maîtrisait totalement leur échange , mais son membre dressé et palpitant témoignait de son désir. Le seigneur descendit des genoux de son partenaire et il le retourna. Il semblait refuser obstinément de donner à maya ce dont il avait le plus envie. Il passa à nouveau sa langue sur ce corps divin puis lecha l'intimité de l'homme blond. Ce dernier frémissait , gémissait , cette torture lui faisait presque perdre conscience , et en même temps , il voulait qu'il continue à tout prix.

- haaaaaaaan Mana...aahhhh je vous en priiiiiie.

Mana ne répondit pas et n'acceda pas à sa requête. Il le releva et appuya sa main derrière la tête du blond qui se pencha et pris en bouche le sexe raidi qui lui était imposé.

Mana contenait sa voix , mais , pour encourager son uke à continuer ce qu'il faisait et pour lui signaler que c'était délicieux , il lui enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules.

Ce jeu faisait disparaître le peu d'humanité que maya conservait en lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Il s'appliquait à sa tache , comme un esclave desireux de satisfaire son maître...mais finalement , c'est ce qu'il était. Cette pensée lui envoya une décharge d'excitation dans les reins et il lacha un gémissement étouffé par le corps convoité.

Mana lui ordonna de s'allonger. Maya s'éxécuta docilement. Son maître reccomenca son petit voyage nord/sud sur le torse de sa victime et cette fois , il lécha l'interieur de ses cuisses. Le blond ne put retenir des larmes de frustrations et de désir. Et finalement , il articula avec difficulté:

- haaaaaaaaaannnnnnn- Ma... Mana...sama...par pitité!! aaaaaa ouiiiiiiiiiii!

Mana cette fois avait daigné le prendre en bouche. Il entama un va et vient lent et régulier. Maya frappait le matelas de son point , se mordait les doigts et gémissait bruyamment tant le plaisir qui se propageait en lui était violent et délicieux. Son esprit partit loin , plus loin possible pour ne pas interferer avec la volupté qui le possédait.

Puis l'orgasme se fit sentir , violent , ravageur , il envoya maya dans un pays qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu à lors. A peine était t'il redescendu que mana le retourna , et lecha à nouveau l'entrée de son intimité avant d'y glisser deux doigts. Il prépara le blond à son arrivée puis il le pénètra. Il le pilonnait avec force et maîtrisait absolument chacun de ses mouvements. Son souffle court et bestial resonnait à cet instant comme le plus beau de tout les sons aux oreilles de Maya. Jamais en étant avec un homme il avait ressenti autant de plaisir. Ils changèrent de position et Mana installa son esclave sur ses genoux. Il voulait voir son visage .

Il reccomença ses va et vient grisants tout en lechant les tetons de son partenaire. Maya constata combien le plaisir exacerbait la beauté du maître . Il demanda cependant à revenir dans leur position initiale , lui même étonné de préferer être en dessous. Mana acceda à sa demande et plaqua son torse au dos offert. Il le pénètra plus violemment et martela sauvagement les fesses de sa victime à coup de reins. Finalement , lachant un cri sec et puissant , mana se laissa venir , jouir en griffant profondément son uke transpirant. Apres l'orgasme , il resta un peu en lui , juste le temps de reprendre son souffle , puis il se retira le laissant s'allonger à ses cotés. Mana lui caressa doucement la tête.

- maintenant je vais prendre une douche. Fais en autant.

Maya ne dit rien mais aquieça en se relevant péniblement. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain , les autres n'y étaient remarqua alors une porte qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors pas vu. Il prit une douche froide pour se remettre de ses émotions . A présent il comprenait pourquoi ils disaient que les nouveau étaient vierges...et encore mieux pourquoi ils l'appelaient Mana-sama. Apres ça , il savait qu il ne pourrait plus , lui non plus , l'appeler par un autre nom.

Mana avait pris un bain . Il avait refusé qu'il l'accompagne. Il n'était donc pas concerné par les coutumes du harem.

Quand il retourna dans la salle principale , le maître était déjà rhabillé et tous les autres étaient dispersés un peu partout en mangeant des gateaux à la fraise et au chocolat. Il remarqua cependant qu'il manquait les quatre malades ainsi que gackt. Miyavi lui expliqua qu'il étaient dans une salle à part , pour les examens mensuels. L'odeur de ses ébats avec Mana ne semblait gêner personne.

-vous les sortez d'ou tous ces gateaux??

- ben...de la cuisine ! l'informa kaoru , sur un ton qui indiquaient à maya la grosse bêtise qu'il venait de dire.

- y'a une cuisine?

- tu croyais quand même pas qu 'on ne mangeait pas , si?

- non c'est pas ça...et jai faim moi aussi.

toshiya écoutant la conversation glissa un legèr et discret "tu m'éttonnes". kaoru , sans moindre sympathie , lança à l'adresse du blond:

- bah t'es grand hein , tu te sers.

- mais je ne sais pas où est la cuisine!"

ce fut shinya qui répondit , le sortant de sa grande detresse.

- sous la tenture jaune et rouge.

- arigatô.

Ils mangèrent tous en riant. Bou retourna dans la cuisine et revint avec un énooooooooooorme paquet de bonbon qu'il partagea avec tout le monde. Puis les quatres revinrent en souriant. le blondinet se jeta au cou de gackt:

- on va ouvrir le volet !

- oui.

Bou jubilait , encore. Puis toute les lumières furent éteintes.

- pas trop épuisé? demanda hizumi à maya.

- si. Mes jambes ne son pas très solide . c'est quoi cette histoire de volet?

- ca arrive une fois par mois. C'est toujours une bonne surprise , nous n'avons aucun moyen de connaître le temps qui passe , ni quel jour nous sommes , ou même à quel moment de la journée nous sommes . Et d'ailleurs , nous ne savons même pas si nous sommes le jour ou la nuit. Donc on ne s'y attend jamais.

- ca répond pas à ma question...

Maya repensa alors à la surprise de miyavi « _ca fait déjà un moi?_ » .

tout se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce et s'allongèrent . Maya fit de même. Un ronronnement sourd se fit entendre et le plafond commença à bouger , dévoilant peu à peu un ciel nocturne dégagé ainsi qu 'une pleine lune lumineuse. C'était beau , envoûtant...il trouvait que cette lune ressemblait à hizumi et lui en fit part. Ce dernier rit doucement et embrassa maya , avant de s'endormir contre lui. Maya regarda la lune longuement puis laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

Mana et Gackt s'étaient assis à l'écart pour observer leurs garçons éclariés par la lumière bleue de la nuit. Il régnait un calme apaisant et innocent , contrastant avec les odeurs de corps et de narguilé.

-alors , ce nouveaux?

Mana se glissa entre les bras de son frère , puis chuchotta un "parfait" à peine audible. gackt l'embrassa tendrement , en demandant si la fatigue ne l'envahissait pas trop.

- ca dépend pour quoi... murmura t'il en lui caressant les lèvres du doigt

- pour moi?

- non mon amour , pas pour toi.

Tout deux s'embrassèrent , encore et encore , puis ils plongèrent dans l'interdit de leur amours et plasirs incestueux...


	3. haute couture

CHAPITRE3 : Haute couture.

Zero se reveilla en premier , et il constata que le volet avait été fermé. Il regarda traquillement les deux frères endormis , Mana dans les bras de Gackt. Il s'approcha d'eux et les observa un moment. Il adorait voir Mana ainsi heureux et apaisé. Il savait que tout le monde exterieur était au courant de leur fraternité. Il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait que dans le harem qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer librement. Il savait tout ça... ici , leur amour était accepté. D'ailleurs , Zero soupçonnait Mana et Gackt d'avoir crée ce harem dans le but d'avoir leur propre monde...érotisme , amour , beauté , pefection , acceptation... toutes ces choses qu'il n'y avait pas , dehors...

ils étaient beaux , tous les deux , vraiment très beaux. Il sourit , bienveillant et alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Il mis en marche la machine à café. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et sortit de quoi petit- déjeuner. Il attrapa ce qui lui tomba sous la main , car , à vrai dire , il n'y avait plus grand chose à manger. L'eau de la cafetière avit fini de chauffer. Zero ouvrit la porte du placard et...plus de café.

Il soupira , bailla , ferma le placard et retourna voir le maitre endormi. Gackt s'était réveillé et carressait la tête de son frère.

-il est beau hein? J'aime le voir dormir. Il me rappelle l'enfant qu'il était. Je l'ai toujours aimé. De toute mon âme. Mais tu te doutes bien que les parents... oui bien sur , tu t'en doutes.

Zero sourit calmement et embrassa Gackt sur le front. Il était attaché à ces deux personnes. Il comprenait l'amour qui les liait. Et il se souvenait... Karyu , avec toutes ces perfusions... son sang qui devenait le sien...ses cheveux qui ne cessaient de pousser...le temps qui passait...les medecin qui lui disaient que c'était fini...et sa voix qui s'était...scellée.

C'est à ce moment là que mana lui proposa d'entrer au harem. Il était le deuxième. Et il accepta. Il ne voulait pas abandonner son amour , mais le voir ainsi...il préfera s'échapper... fuir sa mort prochaine qu'il n'acceptait pas. Pendant six mois , il fit semblant d'oublier...dans les bras protecteurs de gackt , et l'étreinte délirante de mana-sama. Mais son esprit , avait refusé d'abandonner karyu. Puis...un jour inconnu...la porte s'ouvrit...karyu , son prince. Il portait , ce jour là , un kimono rouge sang... ses cheveux qui lui carressaient les reins... Vivant... vivant... vivant.

les médecins avaient expliqué que le sang de Zero avait fini par suffire. Il était si heureux... mais sa voix , refusait toujours de se liberer...enfin...presque...

Gackt vit l'air troublé de Zero. Il lui effleura la joue.

- tout va bien maintenant. Tu as bien vu. Les test sont exellents.ton amour ne craint rien pour le moment .profite. Nous verrons ce que nous apportera la suite.

Mana ouvrit les yeux. un "bonjour" endormi s'echappa de sa bouche.

Gackt déposa un joli bisou sur ses lèvres et lui rendit son bonjour.

zero leva les yeux au ciel et agita le paquet de capsules de café (vide) devant le visage de Gackt.

- ah. Va ya voir des crises si je n'achète pas de café...bon je reviens.

il s'habilla en vitesse et fila faire les courses .

- zero , viens près de moi.

Zero s'installa sous la couverture , contre le corps encore nu de mana. Ce dernier lui caressa doucement la tête.

- tu t'en veux toujours de l'avoir laissé dans cet horrible hopital , pas vrai?

il hocha la tête

- « lui » ne t 'en veux pas , tu sais... oui bien sur tu le sais. Mais ta voix refuse de le croire , n'est ce pas? Il est vivant ,et il partage sa vie avec toi , et vous tous...qui avaient des démons qu'une société n'accepte pas... ici , TOUTES les erreures sont pardonnées...pardonne toi.

Zero s'accrocha aux épaules de mana

Mana l'entoura de ses bras , et ajouta : et puis...tu as faillit mourir , en lui donnant ton sang. Tu as donné ta vie pour la sienne. Et ça , il le sait tres bien.

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça apres quoi Zero se releva et alla dans la penderie interieure qui se trouvait derrière la petite porte que maya avait découvert dans la salle de bain. C'était une salle de taille raisonnable qui ressemblait à la penderie exterieure au harem. Il trouva une robe blanche et argentée et la prit sur son bras. Pour lui , il prit un kimono violet et bleu , brodé de fils d'argent , et il prit à karyu le kimono rouge sang qui lui allait si bien...( et se dénouait si facilement...) . Il retourna au harem et tendit la robe à Mana qui le gratifia d'un sourire satisfait. Puis il enfila le kimono mauve sans l'attacher et alla reveiller Karyu. Il s'assit a coté de lui et l'observa un instant. Il l'aimait. Puis il caressa les lèvres de son vampire , avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage d'ange noir. Zero lui enleva la tenue qu'il portait avant de l'embrasser à nouveau , vraisemblablement détourné de ses intentions premières. Karyu posa ses main dans son dos puis il tira sur le tissu , débarassant son amant de ce kimono gênant. Il observa son oeuvre puis il retourna la situation et se retrouva au dessus de Zero. Il lui lecha les épaules , puis suça ses boutons de chair comme il l'aurait fait avec une friandise. Il voulait le rendre fou. Il joua avec son nombril puis glissa avec ses levres dessinées le long de son sexe qui commençait à se tendre.

karyu prit une vois perverse:" bonjour , mon amour...

son amant soupira d'excitation

- ohh Zero...dis moi , aimerais tu... ce genre de choses?" il laissa sa langue folle gouter le creux de sa cuisse.

son souffle se fit court , il s'accrocha aux cheveux de Karyu

Maya se réveilla à cet instant , et , sans trop savoir pourquoi , il ne put s'empecher de les observer. Mana le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Lui aussi observait la scène.(2)

Karyu écarta les jambes divines de son prince et les fixa dans cette position à l'aide de ses genoux. Il se pencha sur le visage de son amant , et s'empara de son désir avec sa main gauche.

-alors? tu ne dis rien? Ca ne te plait pas , c'est ça? il l'embrassait entre chacune de ses interrogations , puis il descendit de manière sensuelle sur le bas du corps de son koibito et le happa entièrement. Tout en jouant avec le gland de son koibito , il feint l'indignation:

-ohh... que c'est dommage... je constate que tu préfères que j'arrête..."il se mit à genoux devant lui "tant pis , je vais m'amuser tout seul..."

Zero frappa le sol mou en dessous de lui. Il regarda karyu s'offrir égoistement un plaisir qu'il jalouseait.

Karyu s'exposait à son homme de manière provoquante et terriblement plaisante. Il commença à se masturber sans honte et se mordait la lèvre inferieure tandis que de sa main libre , il jouait avec ses propres tetons . De temps en temps , il laissait entendre sa voix débordante de plaisir. Il suçait ses doigts de manière affriandante avant de les faire jouer avec le bout de son sexe , et de reccomençer sa petite affaire devant un zero fou de désir.

- quoi... tu es jaloux? Tu aimerais..." il lui pinca le teton gauche avant de finir sa phrase :"...que je joue avec toi aussi?"

Zero ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper du fond de sa gorge un gémissement éraillé.

- ah j'aime mieux ça.

Karyu lança un sourire provoquant à son homme avant de s'approprier son membre viril.

- kaaaaaaaryu...haaaaaaaaaaan je... haaaaaa je tiendrais paaaaaa...haan!

Maya ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il se passait , mais il se régalait de la scène ,et , ne voulant interrompre en aucun cas les deux amants , il pensa qu'il demanderait...plus tard.

Karyu posa les mains sur le torse de zero et s'empalla sur son sexe impatient.

- haaaaaan ouiiiiii! Encore..hum..

- encore , dit il en passant outre la douleur , Je veux encore entendre ta voix..

- plus fort! Huuuuum continue!! aaaaa...

- cries plus fort...crie encore!! haaaaaaa...

Karyu se releva et s'allongea sur le lit.

- je veux t'entendre crier...Zero! Viens en moi et montres moi la beauté de ta voix.

Zero se glissa sur le ventre de son amour et le penetra avec force.

-c'est trop bon..haaaaaan!

- karyuuuuuu... je... ne... haaaaaaaaaaanhuuuum..

Zero accelera ses coups de croupe appuiyant avec son bassin sur l'excitation de son homme.

Finalement , dans un cri incontrollé , les deux hommes montèrent au plus haut de leur plaisir, offrant à tout le harem qui s'éveillait , le concerto harmonieux de leurs deux voix amoureuses et débordantes de désir.

Puis , transpirants et abasourdits , il s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre.

-bonjour , mon amour...

-Zero , je t 'aime...

il se colla un peu plus à ce torse brûlant , seul liberateur de sa voix. Il l'embrassa. " je t'aime aussi , karyu"

Puis ils fermèrent les yeux , pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer et sachant tout deux que ces mots d'amour seraient à nouveaux enfermés dans le corps de Zero , peu après...

Mana considera qu'il était maintenant juste d'expliquer à maya le fin fond de l'histoire , et il s'approcha de lui.

- tu te demandais ce que le mutisme de Zero avait de particulier?

- je ne comprend pas tout là...

- on ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi , mais sa voix finit par se liberer sous l'emprise d'un grand désir ou de l'adrénaline. On ne sait pas si c'est une forme évoluée de sa maladie , ou alors un problème uniquement psychologique... les autres ont l'habitude de le taquiner en lui disant qu'il ne se sert de sa voix que quand c'est utile.

On entendit la voix de die sortir de la cuisine. il interpella karyu :

- hé , komori , c'est toi qui as fini le café?" karyu , qui n'avait pas remarqué que ses cris avaient réveillé tout le harem se leva en sursaut:

y'a plus de café?!

zero ouvrit la bouche sans en obtenir aucun son , puis ferma les yeux , résigné.

- ne soyez pas si tristes , Gackt est allé en chercher.

die s'inclina respectueusement:

-bonjour Mana-sama . Votre frère va revenir vite?

- je suis là.

Die se jetta sur les poches de courses et les dépouilla . une fois qu'il eut trouvé le café , il le leva au dessu de sa tête , triomphant. tsukasa lui arracha des mains , puis , en baillant , il proposa:

- qui en veut?? je vais en faire.

11mains se lèvent.

-Mouah je veux du chocolat.

-bou , tu te démerdes.

- maya t'es pas gentil!

- mais non mon chou , je vais te le faire moi.

Bou jubila(3), tandis que Die , railleur , lança à miyavi:

- tu ferais une super femme au foyer dis moi!

Gackt hurla de rire :"quoi?! MIYAVI FEMME AU FOYER?? muahahaha"

Le posé shinya , indifférent aux rires , proposa:

- je fais du thé. Qui en veut? Mana-sama?

-oui , fais m'en un je te prie.

- moi aussi.

-mana-sama , gackt , plus moi ça fait...

-Finalement ,dit hizumi, je vais prendre un thé moi aussi." il déposa un bisou sur la joue droite de shinya.

- ... ... ... bon bah quatres alors...

Die arriva par derrière et attrapa shinya par les hanches , collant son bassin à ses fesses.

- toi aussi tu ferais une superbe femme au foyer...

il lui embrassa le cou et remarqua que , malgré l'impassibilité apparente dont son roux faisait preuve, il fut prit d'un long frisson qui souleva les cheveux fin de la naissance de sa nuque. die sourit , satisfait.et s'éloigna.

- bon bah je vais mettre la musique , décida warumono.

- bou-chaaaann tu veux une paille ?

- ouiiiiiiiiiii!! arigatô koi no!!

-tu sais quoi?

- nian?

- je t'aime.

- bAh moi aussi hein!

- nan mais je suis serieux!

- ben moi aussi cheri!

miyavi posa un bisou sur la tête de son homme et pensa , avec amertume:

_" non...tu n'est pas serieux... et je le sais. Tu t'éclates avec moi , c'est clair. Chui juste un bon coup au pieux. Pff rien à battre. Je t'offrirais mon corps autant que tu le désires. Mais ça , mon petit bou , je ne te le dirais jamais."_

Mana se leva , et , à la manière d'une reine , il frappa dans ses mains pour reporter l'attention des hommes sur lui: bon , je vais vous laisser. Quand je reviendrais , je choisirais celui qui a la plus belle tenue. Je compte sur vous pour m'offrir un balai somptueux!

Yamapi se mit à sauter partout en riant :

-une mission!! une mission!!

- une quoi?! mais hizumi !! je ne comprend jamais rien!

- c'est une mission à thème. Enfait c'est des sortes de défis qu'il nous lançe. Je le soupçonne de faire ca pour satisfaire son goût de la perfection...

- je vois... merci pour tes explications minutieuses.

- ca signifie aussi qu'on va avoir de nouvelles tenues , précisa tsukasa les yeux brillants, Gackt nous en portera plusieurs dans quelques temps.

Et le temps passa. Puis on frappa à la porte. Shinya alla ouvrir et deux hommes rentrèrent , suivit de Gackt , et de toute une colonie de livreurs qui portaient des cartons., il était très rare que des gens aient l'autorisation de rentrer dans le harem. Les quatres malades coururent se cacher dans la cuisine , effrayés à l'idée qu'il fasse jour et que le soleil ne les touche. Ils prirent avec eux bou et yamapi , que le monde risquait de « reveiller » , ainsi que kaoru et die que les tendances agoraphobes rendaient agressifs et nerveux. Miyavi les suivit parce que bou refusait de le lâcher . Il ne restait dans la salle que kyo , shinya , toshiya , et maya. Ils aidèrent à poser les cartons , en faisant bien attention de ne pas passer le pas de la porte . Toshiya s'amusa alors à draguer les deux hommes qui supervisaient les allés et venues des porteurs. L'un d'eux réagit à la séduction mais se fit rappeler à l'ordre par Gackt.

- t'es pas marrant Gackt.

- ptetr bien , toshiya, mais vous êtes la propriété de mana.

Le monde quitta la pièce et ils purent refermer la clé de la porte. Chacun se regroupèrent autour des cartons et lançaient les tissus dans tous les sens puis vidaient les cartons de pârures et bijoux sur les lits. Chacun s'affairait à choisir sa tenue. Ils riaient , ils essayaient , ils se conseillaient...

gackt regardait ce rassemblement de mannequin exigeants et perfectionnistes...et tous semblaient envoûtés par la beauté de ces tissus...il en fallait de si peu pour les rendre heureux...commes des enfants...pourquoi la société n'était t'elle pas ainsi? Ce serait beau , n'est ce pas , si tout le monde ne vivait que pour la beauté , quelle qu'elle soit?

Il n'y avait presque que des robes. Mana avait bien sur une idée derrière la tête. C'était comme un jeu de rôles...oui , un jeu...

mais pouqruoi voulait t'il à tout prix rêveler leur feminité? Que voulait t'il leur faire comprendre?

Ce qui était sur , c'est que l'idée de porter ce genre de tenues leur plaisait beaucoup. Il arrêta alors de se poser des questions et fouilla à son tour dans le tas de vêtements qui trainaient sur le sol.

Quand mana revint au harem , if fut surpris de la beauté de ses garçons. Seuls Karyu Die et Gackt avaient mis des pantalons , tous les autres étaient devenus des femmes. Ils étaient beaux , à se laisser posseder par leurs tenues. Mais trois en particuliers attirèrent son regard. Ils étaient tout simplement somptueux...idylliques...divins...

pour commençer , il y avait miyavi. Son élégance était troublante et son attitude avait totalement changé. Laissant totalement de coté sa personnalité de gamin rebelle et joueur , il était devenu une grande dame du monde. Il avait passé une robe en satin couleur du soleil couchant dont le jupon déscendait avec légèreté sur ses pieds nus. Le décoleté s'ouvrait jusqu'en dessous de son nombril. Une rivière de rubis et d'or blanc disposés de part et d'autre de cette ouverture maintenaient la robe plaquée contre le corps de son porteur. En haut , des bretelles en satin empêchaient les pans du vêtement de glisser. Puis , détachées de la robe , des manches en dentelle orange , blanches et dorées recouvraient les bras de l'élégant. Le dos de la tenue était décoré de perles roses qui descendaient avec élégance sur ses reins et sa cuisse gauche puis remontaient sur sa nuque pour se terminer en une grande colerette rose orangé et doré qui ressemblait à une grande feulle d'érable.

Une parure en perles et en argent tombaient avec finesse et discrétion sur son torse pâle. Il avait posé sur sa tête un diadème en brindilles d'or incrusté de rubis qui se mêllaient à ses cheveux lachés. Son maquillage était lèger mais appliqué.

Puis il y avait hizumi. La tenue qu'il avait choisie le représentait.Calme , tranquille , mais mystreieux... doux. Lui portait une robe couleur de lune. Le jupon était en satin doublé de mousseline et trainait sur le sol avec élégance. Des brodures couleur argent et nacre représentant les contours de roses et de liers donnaient au bas de l'habit un coté féerique. Le haut de la robe était un corset de dentelles , incrusté de pierres nacrées et de tout petits miroirs , qui descendait en forme de pointe sur le bassin de l'homme. Les manches en soie , en organdi et en dentelle étaient ouvertes au niveau des épaules avant de se refermer peu avant le coude et de s'élargir au niveau de l'avant bras comme les ailes d'un papillion. La robe était ouverte dans le dos jusqu'au reins d'hizumi , mais des fines brindilles argentées l'empechaient de s'ouvrir complêtement . Elles se regoupaient au niveau de la nuque en un bijou nacré et entouraient avec délicatesse la gorge de son porteur. À cet endroit , des petites perles de diamant venaient apporter une touche lunaire à la tenue. Il avait posé dans ses cheveux son diadème en argent ainsi que quelques perles en nacre et en verre qu'il avait enfilé sur les pointes de ses cheveux. Il avait souligné ses yeux avec du crayon noir et du crayon argenté.

Et pour finir , il y avait l'imposant shinya. Sa tenue était sans hésiter la plus épostouflante de tout le harem. Il portait une robe en taffetas carmin dont le jupon était doublé de voile bouffant décoré de perles et de pierres couleur d'automne. Le haut était en soie et en linon. il descendait en décolleté élégant dans un mélange coloré vermeille et bourgnogne . Partant du milieu de son dos , des feuilles de vigne en dentelles prune se plaquaient sur ses cotes puis montaient au bord de ses épaules avant de descendre en spirale le long de ses bras. Au niveau du poignet droit , la manche s'évasait et formait comme une colerette parme et bordeau autour de la main de l'homme. Il avait installé sur son cou un collier en cuivre fin et en brindilles d'or qui représentaient des feuilles de vigne vierges sur tiges. Il avait plaçé sur sa tête un diadème en cuivre qui laissait descendre une grappe de raisin en grenat sur son front. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés de façon artistique et compliquée . Il y avait accroché des petites feuilles d'érable en cuivre.

Il avait recouvert ses lèvres d'un rouge cramin délicieux et avait dessiné deux petites tiges de vignes à coté de son oeil gauche au coin duquel il avait également collé un bindi violet et discret.(4)

(2) bande de vicieux!

(3) je sais qu'il jubile beaucoup mais ça lui va trop bien..

(4)laissez tomber tout le fric que ça a du coûter tout ça...mais bon ce n'est qu'une histoire , on a le droit...ne?


	4. jeu de rôles?

CHAPITRE4 : jeu de rôles?

- très bien , je prendrais vous trois: dit mana en désignant miyavi , hizumi et shinya. Les autres , allez dans « la salle » ou dans la cuisine et n'en sortez surtout pas si il vous plait. Hizumi quand je te le dis tu file au fond du harem. Gackt reste ici. C'est aujourd'hui. « ils »vont venir bientôt.

- ? Euuuhhh qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-tu verras plus tard , miyavi.

Les dix autres garçons partirent et les trois qui restèrent tournèrent vers gackt un air interrogateur. Mais ce fut mana qui répondit à leur question muette:

- tout ce que je vais vous demander plus tard , c'est d'agir en harmonie avec vos tenues. Des gens vont venir. Ne vous en faite pas , ils ne vous toucheront pas. Mais surtout , quoiqu'ils disent , agissez comme le personnage que vous vous êtes crées. Et ne parlez pas. Surtout restez silencieux.

miyavi dit doucement:

- elle est bizarre cette mission...

- hum...nous verrons bien ce qu'il veut... " hizumi regardait dans le vide. il ne semblais pas rassuré. et,comme pour venir appuiyer l'inquiètude des deux hommes , shinya ajouta:" je le sens pas..."

la porte s'ouvrit et Hizumi glissa au fond du harem.

- youkoso.

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent respectueusement et gackt ferma la porte. Hizumi s'approcha alors des invités. Seul le maitre des lieux prit la parole.

- voici hizumi , la plus jeune de nos mannequins.

il s'inclina doucement

- « elle » c'est miyavi , l'ainée.

il s'inclina avec élégance

- et pour finir , voilà shinya , notre princesse.

Lui , garda la tête haute et tendit sa main gauche vers les invités.

les deux inconnus se prirent au jeu et lui baisèrent la main. Le maitre des lieux leur fit signe de s'installer sur un des canapés en velours. Les trois princesses s'installèrent sur le divan d'en face , cote à cotes.

- moi c'est ichi , enchanté.

- moi c'est ni. (1)

shinya eut un sourire courtois

- votre directeur est un véritable artiste , mes dames , ces robes sont fabuleuses.

- c'est vrai , rencherit ni , mais n'est t'il pas trop sévère? On dit des créateurs qu'ils sont perfectionnistes.

- ca lui arrive d'être éxigeant , mais , n'est ca pas ce que l'on attend d'un artiste?

- bien entendu , mr gackt , bien entendu.. C'est la rigueur du créateur." ichi se tourna vers miyavi " qu'en pensez vous?

_merde...grillé...et je fais quoi là?_

- ne soyez pas timides..." ni se tourna vers mana et lui fit remarquer :"pas tres loquaces vos dames..."

- elles ne sont pas habituées à parler aux etrangers. A vrai dire , elles ont une tres haute éducation. Je les ai d'ailleur choisies pour ça: leur tenue est irréprochable.

-oooohhh...ca explique leurs manières...

_merci mana-sama...là vous m'aidez bien._

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans encombres. Gackt remplissait les verres qui se vidaient... les têtes tournèrent peu à peu... gackt avait enfin compris ce...jeu de rôles...

– peut être pourriez vous expliquer à ces dames en quoi consiste votre metier.

- oh monsieur gackt , s'indignia ichi , hic Ne me dites pas qu'elles sont à ce point coupées du monde!

-c'est juste que nous ne leurs avons pas dit.

- hips nous zommes dans le eve bi aaaaaie hips

- Ni , moi même et un collègue avons passé un accord avec votre dircteur : tout ce qui se passe dans votre agence ne nous concerne hic pas.

hizumi eut un regard inquièt et se dit , en lui même :" _ça? des agents du FBI?"_

- à condition , complèta mana , qu'ils soient autorisés à venir admirer les robes.

- vous deveeeez vous demander hibbps « gommen y z'on obdenu une hipps delle bermission?"

shinya eut un recul écoeuré mais très bien dissimulé , quand ni s'approcha de lui. _ah oui , là c'est vraiment la question que je me pose..._

ni avait vidé deux verres cul sec. il ne semblais pas ivre en apparence , malgré sa difficulter à articuler , mais il devenait violent.-

-nous zommes dres hô plazés... expliqua t'il , d'une voix forte.

à ce moment précis , la pensée des trois androgynes de rencontra:

_mais à quoi pensais le maître quand il les a laissé rentrer??_

Maya les suivit à travers la cuisine . Puis , il soulevèrent une tenture qui cachait une porte. La salle qui était derrière était assez semblable au harèm , mais elle était plus petite et moins agréable. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais ils semblaient tous d'accord : quelque chose n'allait pas...

Bou , pour une fois , ne bougeait pas. Son inquiètude était palpable.

- je le sens mal , je le sens mal...

- pourquoi tu t'inquiètes? demanda maya.

- j'en sais rien... je sais pas...ca va pas...

kaoru , serieux pour une fois , le pris dans ses bras. il le serra contre lui.

- allez ça va , panique pas...calme toi...(2)

non , non ca va pas... lâche moi , je dois les rejoindre...

- non bou , mana-sama nous a dit de rester là , on ne peut pas y aller.

Bou s'agitait nerveusement dans les bras puissants de kaoru. il criait de plus en plus fort:

- lâche moi , je dois y aller!

- mais bordel calme toi merde!!

-lâche moi !! miyavi !!miyaviiii!!

des larmes inquiètes glissèrent le long de ses deux joues.

dans l'autre pièce , on entendit les cris de bou. Miyavi jeta un regard très très inquièt à gackt qui se leva et alla voir. Mana ayant compris la situation se leva calmement et proposa avec un charmant sourire : je vais faire de la tisane. Vous en voulez?

Ce fut un « oui » unanime.

- hizumi , tu m'aides?

Hizumi se leva et suivit son maître dans la cuisine.

-nous voilà seuls...mesdames..." ni se leva , chancelant et se dirigea vers miyavi.

-montrez nous ce que vous cachez...

ichi attrapa shinya par derrière en l'empêchant de bouger , pendant que l'autre immobilisait miyavi.Il posa sa main sur une de ses jambes , et remonta tout du long , découvrant un membre innatendu.

- ah...vous êtes des mecs , constata ni. on le savait bien qu'il était pas hétéro!

-il ze garde ces ptits gras pour lui. C'est po juste!! on va aller rapporter tout ça... a moins que... vous n'êtes peut être pas des femmes , mais vous êtes quand même carrément bandants!

ni retourna viollement sa proie et remonta la robe sous laquelle il était nu...

dans l'autre salle , bou devenait intenable. Ils avaient été rejoints par mana qui amenait Hizumi.

- tu reste là , je ne sais pas si le soleil est levé , et bou est entrain de...

- MIYAVIIIIIIIIIIII!! Kaoru ! Salaud! Lâche moi ! Je le sens!! miyavi est...miyaviii!!

bou s'échappa de l'étreinte de Kaoru et courut au travers de la salle. Il attrappa un couteau dans la cuisine.

Quand il arriva dans le harem , la scène qu'il découvrit fut horrible... un inconnu qui enfonçait ses doigts dans l'intimité de miyavi , à moitié nu et totalement immobile tandis que de l'autre coté , Shinya gisait évanouit sur le sol pendant qu'un autre inconnu se masturbait en regardant son collègue affliger ses sevices à miyavi.Le sang de Bou ne fit qu'un tour. Tout changea...son regard se fit plus dur...meurtrier...

- lâche-mon-amant-tout-de-suite.

- quoi , t'es jalouse la gosse?

-miku...miku...c'est toi..." miyavi était paralysé par la surprise. il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait.

-ah enfin tu parles toi , lacha ni , comme une bête.

miku eut un sourire en coin:

- petit con.

Il se jeta en hurlant sur l'homme violeur. Il lui planta le couteau dans la poitrine. Son copain voulut le retenir , mais die , fou de rage de l'état de SON shinya attrapa le briquet qui trainait près du narguilé et alluma les cheveux de ichi , dans un rire sadique.Miku , lui , n'y prêtait plus attention. Il plantait encore et encore avec fureur , la lame meurtrière et vengeresse dans la chair de l'homme. Il riait , d'une sadique et perverse satisfaction.Die lança un verre de saké sur sa victime qui s'enflamma de plus belle , puis il se pencha vers Shinya . Il le souleva dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Son souffle était régulier , il allait bien.Gackt arriva en courant.

- merde!

Il enroula l'enflammé dans une étole , ce qui étouffa le feu. L'homme était déjà presque mort.

–Die ! fait chier. Je vais devoir l'euthanasier. J ai plus le choix. Kaoru , démerdes toi pour ramener Bou.

- compris.

Gackt alla chercher de quoi achever le brûlé. Il injecta l'euthanasiant dans ce qui restait des veines de l'homme , qui s'endormit définitivement.

L'autre agent était à présent haché menu par un bou/miku totalement désaxé , transformé...

- Baka , chuchotta kaoru.

Il enfonça alors son poing dans l'estomac du blond qui s'évanouit aussitôt.il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la douche pour laver tout ce sang qui le souillait.

- et j'en fais quoi de tout ça? demanda mana , calmement , presque indifférent.

- on va devoir demander au yakuzas de nous couvrir...et on aussi devoir travailler notre couverture.

- les maffieux me doivent au moins ça...n'est ce pas mon chèr frère??

- hum..." il se tourna vers les autres "qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé au juste?"

Miyavi encore tremblant expliqua la scène.

- ce n'est pas la première fois que Bou a des intuitions , s'énerva kaoru , on ferait mieux de l'écouter plus souvent!

- hum...

- Mana-sama , demanda hizumi , ...quel était le but de tout ça?

- trois agents du FBI gèrent ( ou gèraient ) la confidentialité du harem. Deux d'entre eux sont morts , il va falloir être prudent avec le troisième

- Gackt , c'est quoi cette d'histoire de mannequin?

-ben... tu te vois toi demander la permission d'obtenir un harem? On a dû demander la permission de posseder une agence de couture.

- mais pourquoi demander la permission?

- on ne pouvait pas acheter un local aussi grand appartenant à la mairie sans raison.

- le troisième risque de venir , ajouta le maitre ...il nous faut un couturier...celui qui a créé toutes ces robes.

- oui...lui...je m'occupe des corps , toi , mana , il faut que tu tentes de le convaincre.

Maya , qui avait écouté la conversation , jugea bon de demander , encore et toujours sarcastique : "pourquoi , vous voulez lui faire une robe?

- Baka. Une agence de couture sans couturier , c'est pas crédible!

Bou émergea. " Mi..."

"Mi" tourna un air affectueux vers le garçon:

-mon chou...

- tu vas bien?

- oui ne t'en fais pas

-alors je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien..." puis il se rendormit.

-je crois qu'il tient vraiment à toi." cette voix était celle de tsukasa , qui , suivit du reste du harem , s'immiscea dans la conversation.

- pourquoi tu dis ça?

- ben...tu te poses vraiment la question?

- je ne pense pas , suggera mana , qu'il ait lâché miku juste pour en observer les conscéquences... c'est pour toi qu'il a fait ça.

Miyavit eut un temps de reflection , puis conclut qu'il devait être un sacré bon coup.

Tsukasa se frappa le front :"non mais tu es à coté de la plaque toi!"

yamapi s'approcha du brûlé et fit une grimace d'horreur :" il fouette!! die!! pourquoi t'as fait ça? ca va parfumer!!

– il avait touché shinya , il l'avait bien cherché! hein gackt?

- hum...faudra se demerder autrement avec le prochain. Si l'autre il crève , on aura plus de couverture.

- et quel est le problème?"

kyo avait parlé sur un ton agaçé.

- à votre avis , rétorqua gackt sur un ton semblable, comment réagiront les autres agents du FBI en découvrant ce harem rempli en grande partie de meurtriers censés être morts??

- je croyais que Mana-sama était un homme respecté.

- je ne suis pas au dessus des lois. Bon j aimerais autant qu'on se débarasse de ces cadavres , je n'ai pas envie de parfumer les tentures.

- je m'en occupe.

Gackt mit des gants et tira le brûlé en dehors , puis il mit le haut du corps de l'homme charcuté dans un sac poubelle ( pour ne pas en foutre partout) et il le traîna à son tour à l'exterieur de la salle.

hizumi se tourna encore vers mana :

- mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit...

- vous n'auriez pas été naturels. Vous êtes plus à votre aise quand il s'agit de jeux ... bon je vous laisse.

1ouioui je sais , ichi et ni c'est pas méga original mais ca passe quand même...

2c'est lui qui dit ca??


	5. excentrique érotisme

**bon je suis dans l'écriture du chapitre 6... j'ai modifié ( les noms avant les réplique ca passait mal visiblement) mais j'ai peur d'avoir fait des syntaxes maladroites..dites le moi si il vous plait , si quelque chose vous choque**

CHAPITRE5: Excentrique érotisme.

Miyavi avait déposé Bou dans un lit et le veillait , pendant qu'à l'autre bout du harem , die veillait shinya. Il était beau , endormi. Die entreprit de lui liberer les cheveux de tous ses artifices et commença à lui enlever les bijoux en cuivre. Le bel endormi s'éveilla à ce contact.

- que fais tu?

- ça ne doit pas être agréable de dormir avec tout ça.

- et c'est moi qu'on appelle « femme au foyer »..." il rit , doucement , suivit par die , attendri .

-Miyavi...

- il va bien , shinya , ne t'en fais pas. Bou...Miku , est arrivé à temps.

- so ka? Miku ne? oh...dakara...

- hai... " il baissa la tête ." Die?"

- l'autre est...enfin je...

- pour moi?

- oui. Comme je n'ai pas apprécié de te voir comme ça...

-merci.

- ...merde...

Il se pencha au dessus de Shinya et l'embrassa. Ce dernier , habituellement froid et distant ne le repoussa pas , et au contraire , intensifia leur échange , effleurant la langue chaude de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

- Die , j'ai envie de toi.

Le pyromane se contenta de sourire en dégrafant un par un tous les bijoux de sa princesse. Puis il glissa ses doigts habiles dans le dos de la robe , et fit glisser la fermeture jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Lui , qui s'était habillé en homme , enleva sa chemise en velours noir et ne garda que son pantalon qu'il déboutonna. Il se mit au dessus de shinya , les bras de part et d'autres de sa tête.leurs souffles irréguliers se rencontraient avec fievre. Le roux lecha avec provocation les levres entrouvertes de l'homme qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Die l'aimait. Il aimait cette provocation. Il aimait qu'en temps normal ,il fasse semblant de ne pas réagir à ses caresses alors que sa peau et son souffle le trahissaient. Et il aimait la franchise avec laquelle il avait dit qu'il avait envie de lui.

Il l'embrassa.

Il tira avec impatience sur le tissus bordeau et mit shinya totalement à nu. Ce dernier gémissait d'anticipation et posait ses mains sur le torse et le bassin de son amant. Il insinuait discrètement ses doigts dans l'ouverture du pantalon et effleurait, taquin , l'extremité d'un sexe qui déjà , perlait légèrement. Son partenaire eut un sourire pervers à cet attouchement et lecha la gorge de shinya avant de dévorer à nouveau ses lèvres fines. Il glissa ses mains au niveau de son intimité et remonta avec douceur sur le membre très tendu de son amant avant de l'empoigner fermement. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient et s'approcha de la tête de son alter ego afin d'observer toutes les émotions qui passaient sur son beau visage. Shinya gémissait doucement. Leurs corps perlant de sueur naissante intensifièrent leurs attouchements. Shinya débarassa die de son dernier vêtement avant de glisser sous son bas ventre et de le lecher avec gourmandise.

- ooooohh...Kami-sama que c'est boonnn...aaaaah..a..c'est trop bon.

Le roux , encouragé par les gémissements de son koibito l'avait prit en bouche et glissait ses lèvres autour de lui avec sensualité.

Puis , le pyromane remonta le visage de son uke à sa hauteur. Il glissa à son tour le long de son corps , et , pinçant un teton entre ses doigs , il happa la virilité convoitée. Puis il ajouta une main sous le fin corps de shinya glissant ses doigts en lui. Son amant se crispa sur les draps satinés.

- huuuuuum...oui... ahhhh...die!! p...prends moi!

- redis moi ça!

- diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!! aaaaaah...anata ga hoshii!

Die le souleva et entra en lui avec douceur. Shinya poussa un long gémissement et se releva pour pouvoir s'accrocher aux épaules de l'homme/feu. La friction répetitive de son sexe contre le ventre plat de Die , le faisait crier à chacun de ses coups de reins. Il renversait la tête en arrière et griffait le dos de son seme .

Puis il jouit.

Le liquide blance nacré jaillit sur le ventre de son amant. Ce dernier , surpris par l'orgasme de son koibito et sentant l'étau de chair de contracter autour de lui éjacula à son tour en lâchant un long cri rauque.il serra shinya comme si il allait lui briser les os.

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! haaann merde!!c'est trop booonaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Tout deux secoués de spasmes se laissèrent retomber l'un sur l'autre. Puis shinya se releva et lecha le bassin de son amant , nettoyant ainsi les traces de sa propre semance. Puis ils s'embrassèrent longuement . Shinya reposa sa tête sur te torse de die.

- shinya?

- huh?

die eut un temps de reflection , puis il l'embrassa "iie nondemonai..."

- euuuuhh vous dites si on vous dérange...

- je te merde , maya , riposta die.

Yamapi glissa entre les deux corps étourdis " c'était boooooon?"

- bah vu comme ils ont gueulé...

-kyôô c'est a shinya que ja parlais , warumonoooooo!!

- oui , c'était bon , c'était génial." il poussa yamapi et se colla contre die "et j'aspire bien à reccomencer ".

Die se montra surpris. C'était la première fois que shinya était aussi entreprenant...

- et même reccomencer , encore et encore... die?

- oui?

- je suis fou de toi.

Die ressera son etreinte autour du coprs du roux et l'embrassa.

- j'attendais que tu dises ça.

- alors tu m'aimes aussi?

– t'avais pas deviné?

- si , mais je veux l'entendre.

- alors écoute bien : AI-SHI-TE-RU.

puis on entendit un grand cri de l'autre coté de la salle. Profitant que tout le harem se soit rassemblé autours du lit des amants , Miyavi avait reveillé bou à la manière...douce...

essuyant le sperme qu'il avait sur les mains à l'aide des draps (1) miyavi lança aux 11 visages tournés vers lui et son koibito maintenant eveillé (2) une tronche arrogante et satisfaite.

**en dehors du harem il faisait jour...Mana n'aimait pas sortir de cet endroit.il n'aimait pas porter de pantalons. Puis il ne voulais pas LE quitter. Il voulait rester près de LUI et garder son monde parfait. Mais il marchait , dans ces rues vides de sens**.

Il arriva devant une porte rose et verte. Il entra sans frapper.

-sisen? T'es là?

-Ouaip sisen est par là.

-Bon je vais pas y aller par quatres chemins.

Il lui expliqua la situation. Le couturier écouta l'histoire sans dire mot , un sourire accroché au coin de sa tronche. Il renversa ses cheveux colorés en arrière et demanda :

-alors? Qu'est ce que tu veux à sisen?

-je veux que tu entres au harem entant que couturier au cas où il reviendrait.

-il y a plusieurs condition à ce que sisen vienne.

-Ah? lesquelles?

-Sisen choisira les tenues qu'il porte .

-Accordé.et quoi d'autre?

-Il veut ton corps , maintenant. Tout de suite.

Mana s'approcha du couturier et l'attrapa par les fesses , le collant contre lui . Il l'embrassa avec perversité. Leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une à l'autre . Sisen prit une impulsion et sauta dans les bras de mana , enroulant ses jambes autour de ses reins pour tenir. comme il était fin et leger, le maitre n'eut aucun mal à le soulever. Mana déboutonna son pantalon d'une main , le laissant tomber sur le sol. Ayant gardé les bonne habitudes du harem , il n'avait pas mis de sous vêtement . son sexe nu se frottait contre le short rose fushiya de sisen. Il posa ce dernier sur une table ou étaient jetés en vrac des centaines de tissus divers. Il se debarassa définitivement de son pantalon et fit de même avec sa chemise qu'il envoya voler à travers la salle. Il devait lui montrer le meilleur de lui même , si il voulait qu'il accepte. Sisen s'était assis au bord de la table et laissait ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Mana se glissa entre ses cuisses , l'embrassa et commença à débarasser l'excentrique de son porte jartelles vert avec les dents. Le couturier affichait un sourire satisfait. Il repoussa mana avec son pied pour voir son visage. Ce dernier lecha le pied tendu vers lui puis remonta à la hauteur du visage de sisen. Il l'embrassa encore et envoya valser son haut noir derrière lui. Quand il fut enfin dénudé , il l'observa un moment. Il était vraiment attirant. Mana bandait déjà durement et il savait que ce n'était que le début. Le couturier fou , aussi éxcité que le maitre , descendit de sa table et il lecha sensuellement la virilité frémissante. Mana renversa sa tête en arrière et libera un gémissement peu perceptible.

"tu aimes ça , Mana? Dis le à Sisen..."

Il répondit en un soupir tres mal contenu "oui...

-Sisen peut te donner tellement plus..."

il se releva et se réinstalla sur la table bordélique. Il commença à se masturber en regardant mana d'une façon indécente et en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec concupissance. Mana lui attrapa les hanches et le tira contre lui.

-alors , sisen ,qu'as tu à me donner ?

-son corps est étroit... il te l'offre...alors prends le.

Mana ne se fit pas prier. Il attrappa la croupe de sisen , prit une fesse dans chaque main et l'empala sans ménagement sur son érection impressionnante. Le garçon enroula encore une fois ses jambes autour de lui et ondulait son bassin voluptueusement. Mana avait beaucoup de mal à retenir sa voix qui de temps en temps éclatait.

À ce moment , un homme qui semblait être un ouvrier de sisen entra dans la salle. Il ne sembla absolument pas surpris par la scène se déroulant juste là. Il resta planté là , les regardant avec interêt . Puis , il s'excusa :

-oh pardon. Je repasserais.

Sisen arrêta ses mouvements et afficha un sourire pervers .

-non Aiji...restes , amuse toi.

Aiji connaissait le plaisir que prenait son employeur à s'exhiber devant lui , et ne broncha pas , au contraire , il dégraffa le haut de son patalon.

Mana , indifférent à la présence d'Aiji , retourna violemment Sisen et le mit à quatres pattes. Il le pénètra à nouveau et l'emporta dans ses mouvements acharnés. Puis il sentit une main lui caresser le dos , puis ses doigts , fermements accorchés aux hanches de sisen , et il devina quel en fut le propriétaire. L'employé s'était devêtu et voulu accroître toutes ses sensations. Il touchait les peaux brûlantes et transpirantes des deux hommes en se masturbant convulsivement. Sisen ayant compris qu'aiji désirait se joindre à eux , il lui dit comme il put :

-tu..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh...huummmmm... viens , Aiji...Aaaaaaaaaaa.

Il ne se le fit pas demander deux fois et il glissa sous le corps de son patron. Il essaya de glisser ses jambes entre celles de sisen et celles de mana qui continuait ses coups de reins enivrants. Le couturier pénétra Aiji avec brutalité , emporté par mana qui le pilonnait. A son tour , il appuiya son corps à l'interieur de celui d'aiji. L'odeur de sexe remplit la salle et de la buée se formait sur la fenêtre du plafond. Mana accentua la force de ses reins puis s'enfonca entièrement en lui , laissant la jouissance venir , ravageuse. Sisen sentit qu'il allait jouir aussi sous la force du maitre , mais il se retint de justesse , voulant faire durer encore le plaisir. Mana glissa alors sa main sous le ventre fremissant d'Aiji et se saisit de son membre tendu à l'extrême. Il le frictionna lascivement.

Cette fois , Sisen ne put se retenir . Il penetra l'employé le plus profondément possible et ressortit pour ne pas jouir en lui. Il laissa sa semance se répandre sur les fesses de son disciple et dans ses propres mains. Il s'éloigna et regarda le maitre , à nouveau en érection , prendre posséssion d'aiji. Il le retourna et le tira contre son bassin. Il se laissa glisser en lui . Aiji se redressa. Il ne pouvais plus tenir.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...ouiii !!

il se laissa jouir entre leurs corps trempés. Mana jouit à son tour , sans chercher à se retenir , et libera un cri rauque et animal. Il n'eut pas la même courtoisie que le couturier et se libera à l'interieur du brun.

Sisen avait regardé la scène avec attrait.

Mana , tout en reprenant son souffle , demanda à Sisen :

-alors , tu viens?

-oui , Sisen vient. Cette experience sera interressante.

-Et lui , on le prend aussi. Il me plait bien , dit il en désignant Aiji.

-Aiji , tu viens aussi.

Il lui expliqua en vitesse. Il accepta avec plaisir. En verité , Aiji était d'une perversité sans égal et complêtement homo. L'idée de se retrouver dans un harèm d'hommes le séduisait.

Il se rhabillèrent et préparèrent les affaires nécessaires à la couture. En cas de besoin , Sisen serait éventuellement autorisé à revenir ici pour chercher des affaires.

**de retour vers cet endroit onirique...Mana ne voulait exister que dans ce monde et quitter celui qu'il ne supportait plus...**

- Sisen , qu'est ce qui a pu te convaincre de quitter « l'atelière »?

- Mana a su se montrer persuasif...

- mais tu aimes tant l'atelière...

même si Sisen l'aime , il aime aussi le sexe. La performance de Mana ne t'as t'elle pas satisfaite , Aiji?

- oh là si! C'était tres surprenant...

- ca vaut bien que Sisen lui apporte son aide , non? L'atelière ne mourra pas...mais le harem a l'air de tenir à coeur à Mana , de la même façon que l'atelière compte pour Sisen.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée. Mana ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur un long couloir élairé de fenêtres poussièreuses. Les murs n'étaient pas entretenus. Ils marchèrent le long du corridor et arrivèrent dans une salle , une penderie , ou étaient rangées des tenues diverses...

- ce sont toutes des oeuvres de sisen (content)

- nous ne portons que ça.

Aiji , sans doute parce qu'il vivait avec Sisen , portait déjà une tenue adequat. Un sarouel en soie rouge agrémenté de perles noires.

Sisen , lui , portait toujours son short fushiya , son t shirt noir et ses portes jaretelles vertes. Ses cheveux noir étaient décorés de fils de couleur.

Mana avait toujours admiré cet homme.

Il était aussi réputé et respecté que lui , mais il avait su s'imposer comme il était auprès des gens. Sa tenue n'était pas loin de la nudité , mais il se balladait fièrement dans les rues bondées.Il ne changeait ni sa facon d'être , ni sa façon de parler. Il était comme un empereur excentrique et respecté. Il était un dieux , un dieux d'art , de sexe et d'homosexualité qu'il affichait librement.Aiji était arrivé à l'atelière timide , introverti ,et complexé par l'ambivalence de sa sexualité. Trois ans après , Aiji assumait son amour des hommes et Sisen , avec qui il était très proche sexuellement , lui avait appris à s'exposer. Sans être aussi exibitionniste que son employeur , son maitre , son ami...il s'affichait avec indifférence aux mauvais regard , dans les bras de Sisen ou d'autres hommes.

Mana aurait aimé être ainsi. Il se changea et poussa la porte du harem.

Dès les premiers instants , Aiji fut fasciné par la beauté des ces hommes et de la scène qui se déroulait juste là , sous ses yeux.

A gauche de la porte , sur un lit , Miyavi et Bou , nus , faisaient jouer leurs mains et leur langues avec indifférence pour les nouveaux venus. À l'opposé , Hizumi , qui tenait Maya dans ses bras , recrachait la fumée blanche du narguilé en parlant avec Karyu , Zero et tsukasa.Toshiya et Yamapi , allongés sur les marches de l'estrade , s'embrassaient à pleine bouche . A droite de l'estrade , kaoru , die et shinya buvaient du saké en riant.Kyo , à moitié nu , jeta un regard curieux aux nouveaux. Gackt n'était visiblement pas rentré.

On entendit l'orage gronder au loin...

Mana frappa des mains , et tous se regroupèrent autour d'eux.

-ceux là ne sont déjà plus vierges , ils sont à vous.

Ils firent les présentations.

- sisen veut savoir quel est le meilleur coup du harem , à part mana.

Tous tournèrent leurs regard vers yamapi .

– 0o? Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-viens avec sisen...

maya se pencha vers hizumi:

- il parle de lui à la troisième personne ...( bravo maya)

- oui , mais sa voix est terriblement erotique...

- j'ai plus de « ceinture » ne?

- humm...serait-ce une invitaion?

il lui mit la main sur la nuque "plus ou moins..."

ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. la main d' Hizumi se posa calmement sur la bosse formée sous le pantalon de son partenaire.Maya ondula doucement son bassin pour appuiyer un peu plus la main taquine qui l'effleurait. Son souffle se faisait plus sec. Hizumi , visiblement, comptait imposer à maya sa volonté.le blond se laissa tomber à genoux et s'accrocha aux hanches d'hizumi. Il passa sa langue sur son sexe à travers le pantalon. Le brun renversa la tête en arrière. Maya engagea la bataille en glissant sa main sous le tissu soyeux. Il empoigna le membre tendu et le masturba un moment , en regardant hizumi avec sensualité , puis il l'engouffra entre ses levres. Hizumi gemissait et avançait les reins pour s'enfoncer plus encore dans cette bouche délicieuse.

Maya remarqua l'odeur du corps de son amant : une odeur musquée et excitante.Son sexe frémit à cette constatation.Il arrêta son entreprise et plaqua son visage sur le bassin de son koibito. Son nez s'imprègnait de son odeur , remontant peu à peu sur son torse qu'il lechait lascivement. Hizumi eut un sourire pervers et poussa maya sur le sol mou. Il tira sur son pantalon d'un coup sec , dévoilant un membre tendu à l'extrême.Il se plaqua a lui et, d'un mouvement de croupe lent et lascif , il le pénètra.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah...hizumiiiiiiiii!!

Misère , sous l'excitation de la voix de sisen , s'était reveillé. Il le tenait maintenant contre lui en enfonçant ses doigts dans son intimité et mordant ses épaules.

Pourtant , il semblait que c'était Sisen qui menait la danse.

Mana les regardait faire avec envie. Finalement , il se dénuda et les rejoint. Il se mit derrière misère qui se retrouva en sandwich entre les deux corps bouillonants. Sisen attrapa le sexe de Mana , en collant un peu plus son propre membre contre celui du schisophrène. Sisen concerta mana du regard qui lui fait un signe négatif . Ils continuèrent leurs attouchements jouissifs. Mana lecha ses doigts voluptueusement sous l'oeil prédateur de sisen qui accelera le mouvement de sa main.

- maintenant!

Misère reçut alors un coup de rein maitrisé de la part de Mana , tandis que Sisen s'empala sur sa virilité. Misère poussa un cri rauque et animal , partagé entre la délicieuse douleur qui lui vrillait les reins et le plaisir fulgurant qui le prenait au tripes.

Mana lui lechait l'oreille droite , et Sisen l'épaule gauche. Le Yamapi transformé ne savait plus comment réagir: il ne voulait pas bouger son bassin empli de délices , de peur de sortir de l'un ou de se détacher de l'autre.

Les deux hommes avaient comprit la situation et le tyranisaient de chaque coté.

Sisen sentit alors une main adroite s'emparer de son membre tendu et il sut qu'il s'agissait de celle de Mana. Ce dernier tenait fermement la hanche gauche de misère , qui lui , s'agrippait aux fesses de Sisen.

Puis , comme dans un commun accord , le rythme s'accelera. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'impensable : les trois hommes éjaculèrent en même temps en lachant leurs voix animales , puissantes et satisfaites. Presque au même moment , on entendit vibrer les voix enhivrées de Maya et Hizumi qui atteignaient l'orgasme.Les cinq hommes s'étaient allongés : le trio sur le lit et le couple sur le sol.

Il regnait dans le harem une reposante lassitude , comme si ces deux délicieuses communions avaient fait fuir les démons meurtriers qui emplissaient la salle.L'odeur de narguilé laissé à l'abandon se mélangeait avec l'odeur de corps et de saké.

Gackt rentra à ce moment là et se sentit immédiatement enveloppé de cette harmonieuse ambiance.

Il alla à la rencontre d'aiji qui repensait à la beauté de ce spectacle.

- ça te convient?

- on peut dire ça comme ça , oui.

- lequel tu préfères?

Il désigna Toshiya qui dormait sur un des lits , seul

- hoho tu vas avoir des surprises

- 0o?

– il est la personnification de l'épicurisme.

_bah té , il me plait encore plus_.

Gackt se leva et alla admirer le corps nu de son frère . Tout le harem s'était endormi , berçé par l'odeur de pleinitude. Gackt se leva et éteignit les lumières. Il s'installa sur l'estrade.

Aiji , avait rejoint toshiya , discrètement.

(1)non mais je vous jure!!

(2)tu m'éttonnes...


	6. abstinence

**wow il était long celui là!! j'ai cru que je n'en viendrais jamais à bout. merci à l'aide précieuse d'alice pour les corrections et pour les propositions d'idées...**

**en esperant que ce chapitre vous plaira**

CHAPITRE6 :abstinence

Au réveil , Mana était contre le corps nu de son frère , qu'il avait rejoint au cours de la nuit. Sa tête reposait sur son torse qui se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration.

-tu dors ,gackt , mon amour?

Gackt l'embrassa sur la tête « non ».

- hum... » mana lui embrassa le torse. Il semblait un peu ailleurs , et gackt le remarqua:

- t'es tracassé?

- je me questionne... qu'est ce qui nous tiens unis ici?

- huh?

- qu'est ce qui les retiens , auprès de moi?

- pourquoi cette question? Tu les as acheté , ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix...

- et pour nos quatres malades? Et pour bou? Je ne les ai pas achetés...j'ai une mission à proposer.

- quoi donc?

- pour répondre à ma question...

- tenshi no , ne tournes pas autour du pot.

- est-ce l'érotisme qui nous tiens liés?

- mon frère , que proposes tu?

- un mois d'abstinence.

- HEIN?!

Gackt s'était brusquement relevé . Il tourna des grands yeux à son frère , puis , attendri par la vision du visage de mana surpris par sa réaction , il dessina sur sa figure un grand sourire irresistible.

Mana se redressa et se colla contre le corps de son amour. Gackt capitula devant tant de tendresse.

– ok , faisons ça. Tu as visiblement quelque chose d'autre en tête.

- mon frère , mon homme , je t'aime.

Gackt reserra son etreinte autour de mana. Il avait savouré ses mots , car son ainé ne les prononçait pas souvent.

Mana et son cadet quittèrent le lit . Gackt resta nu , tandis que son koibito accrocha un voile de soie noir autour de sa taille. Ils s'offrirent un thé , en observant le harem qui doucement s'eveillait.

Aiji et toshiya étaient nus , l'un contre l'autre , tandis que hizumi et maya avaient rejoints bou et miyavi , égalements dénudés.

Sisen et yamapi riaient déjà doucement. Tsukasa se levait , se détachant de l'étreinte endormie de kaoru.

Karyu apportait un café à zero qui le remercia en un sourire. Die et shinya avaient inclus Kyo à leurs ébats et restaient endormis , pendant que warumono tentait de sortir du lit sans les gêner.

C'est ce qu'ils appelaient , le matin. Peu importait l'heure réelle.Ces grands moments d'harmonie , où tous se reveillaient en même temps , étaient leurs propres matins , leur aube.

Ils allumaient les lampes bleues , celles qui n'éblouissaient pas. Très peu sortirent du sommeil , voulant encore se promener au pays des songes.

Die s'accrocha au pied de Kyo qui tomba sur le sol polaire.

- reeeeeeste...

- putain die va chier!(de mauvaise humeur le matin)

-nown...Zzzzzzz

il se rendormit .

Kyo alla dans la cuisine et vola la tasse de café de Tsukasa qui , Indifférent à la disparition de son café , s'en resservit un autre. Mana se pencha à l'oreille de kyo:

- peux tu réveiller les autres , j'aimerais parler au harem avant de partir.

Kyo hocha la tête sans conviction et retourna dans le harem. Il jeta un coup d'oeuil à la salle , puis , trainant les pieds et se grattant la tête , il insera un CD de LM.C dans la chaine et mit le son au maximum. Il retourna avec la même « énergie » à son café. La chaine se mit enfin en marche et imposa le lever à tout les hommes endormis.seul Miyavi flemma dans le lit . Kaoru engueula Kyo de l'avoir tiré si brusquement de ses rêves.

- kaoru va chier. Lacha t'il en baillant.

- tu m'aurais pas dit pareil ce matin?

- si , confirma shinya , j'ai entendu , t'as dit la même chose à die.

- quel vocabulaire étendu , ironisa kaoru.

- tu sais ce qu'il te dis mon voacbulaire?

- ouioui » il imita la tête de kyo en une grimace ( plus ou moins ressemblante) : « va chier »

Kaoru retourna dans le harem et trouva un coussin qu'il écrasa sur Miyavi , en guise de vengeance. Ce dernier se reveilla en sursaut et se rendit en cuisine sous les ordres d'un Kaoru levé du pied gauche. Comme la cuisine n'était pas assez grande pour tous les contenir , ils migrèrent dans le harem.

- pendant un mois , des nouvelles règles vont êtres instaurées. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tourner autour du pot , ni de repeter. Alors écoutez moi bien. Plus de sexe pendant 31 jours.

Toshiya recracha l'eau qu'il buvait et hurla : « QUOI?? ». kyo se reveilla totalement « - PAS FOU?? ». il y eut un chahut matinal très désagréable que gackt eut du mal à supporter . Il cria: DAMARE!!

silence parmis les citoyens...

Mana reprit:

- plus de sexe , ca veut dire , plus d'attouchements non plus. Vous ne vous embrasserez plus non plus. Vous pourrez vous toucher , vous enlacer , mais pas de contacts sur vos corps intimes. Pas de masturbation non plus.

- oui , glissa aiji , on avait compris: pas de sexe quoi.

-comment va t'on savoir le temps qui passe? Questionna shinya. Gackt répondit:

- on s'en charge: nous vous tiendrons au courant , de temps en temps. Sur ce on va vous laisser.

Ils partirent en laissant la troupe sur ses premières impressions.

Kaoru s'était calmé , et il tenta de briser le silence qui regnait : bon...ca vous tente une « salle de bain chaste party »?

- ouiiiiiiii miya-kuun on fait l'amour dans le jacuzzi ?

- bou, on peut pas

- je sais , je faisais exprès.

- TT t'es cruel!

Tous se regroupèrent dans le lieux dit , et firent couler la douche , remplirent le bain et le jacuzzi. Ils étaient déjà tous nu et s'allumaient les un les autres comme par sadisme. Sisen ajouta dans la baignoire et dans je jacuzzi tous les bains moussants et sels de bain qu'il pouvait trouver.

Ils se glissèrent alors dans l'eau , tandis que Aiji et Toshiya s'étaient glissés sous la douche brûlante. Ils se savonnaient mutuellement , s'enlaçaient , sans perversité .

La mousse déborda et recouvrit le carrelage bleu-gris de la salle de bain. Bou sortit du jacuzzi et se roula par terre en riant comme un enfant. Sisen le rejoingit alors , ainsi que Yamapi qui les gratifia d'un rire aigu:

- yaaa !! yahaha!! la mouuuuuuuusssseuuuhh!!

Die attrapa une bouteille de shampooing .

- hé , Kao?

Kaoru se retourna vers lui et die appuiya sur la bouteille. Un jet de savon partit s'écraser sur la tête de l'adversaire. Ce dernier attrapa une savonette et la lança sur Die qui , en voulant l'éviter , glissa sur la mousse et tomba à la renverse sur les trois gamins qui se roulairent à terre.

Miyavi éclata de rire , tandis que kaoru se jeta sur sa proie. Il plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et se pencha vers lui. Quand leurs bouches ne furent qu'à quelques millimètres , l'attaquant se rappela de la mission et se releva.

Toshiya et Aiji arretèrent la douche , et sautèrent dans l'immense baignoire marbrée. Une énorme gerbe d'eau s'échappa du bain et alla s'écraser sur un Yamapi mort de rire.

- ah ouaiiiiiis encoorrrreeuuuhhh!!

Bou sauta dans le bain à son tour et , malgré sa petite taille , un vague immense s'écrasa sur le sol.

Miyavi afficha une mine enthousiaste et demanda:

- hé vous connaissez la « gliss 'savonade »?

- laisse moi deviner , tu viens de l'inventer?

-karyu t'es trop fort!!

- miyavi , t'es trop nul!

- t'es pas gentil karyu-kun!! miya-chou il est pas nul du tout!!

Bou fit un gros câlin à Miyavi et lui demanda de lui montrer ce qu'était la gliss'savonade. Miyavi , tout content , attrapa le shampooing qui avait servi d'arme un peu avant et le vida sur le sol. Il prit son élan et je jeta dessus. Il fit un looong dérapage. Aiji lui emboita le pas . Finalement , tous le harem se laissa entrainer dans la bêtise , sauf shinya et tsukasa qui les regardaient, desepérés. Les bulles du jacuzzi faisaient flotter leurs mains , et , par inadvertance , celle de tsukasa effleura le membre viril de shinya qui , à sa plus grande surprise , était tendu à l'extrême. Il regarda le roux avec un sourire mi-pervers mi-surpris. Il trouvait déjà cette ceinture bien lourde. Alors il tenta une autre approche autorisée.

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui sussura : tu sais , shinya , ce que j'aurais fait , si nous n'avions pas d'interdiction?

Le roux fit non de la tête.

« pour commencer , je t'aurais embrassé... j'aurais fait glisser ma main bas...très bas...et tu devines , ce que j'aurais fait ensuite?

Shinya s'agitait un peu , puis déglutit , incommodé par ce désir préssant que tsukasa taquinait. Pourtant , il prenait également beaucoup de plaisir à l'entendre murmurer ces douces paroles. Tsukasa reprit sa torture : « tu sais , shinya , je sais que tu aurais aimé ça...tu aurais gémis , même , sans doute...shinya , peut être même que j'aurais pu te prendre , là , maintenant , dans le jacuzzi... shinya , tu le sais hein , les fois ou je te fais l'amour , tu gémis hein? Oui... parce que tu aimes ça...et , si je le pouvais , si je n'avais pas d'interdiction , je t'emmenerais plus loin encore ...plus encore que **la dernière fois**... tu te souviens? Mais tu sais , shinya , les règles sont les règles... »

Il se replaça dos contre la baignoire , les bras le long du bord , effleurant la nuque de la veuve noire , du bout des doigts.

_Merde à la mission_ pensa alors shinya. Il se retourna et se mit à califourchon sur Tsukasa. Il le regarda longtemps dans les yeux , presque prêt à l'embrasser . Non... décidément , la pression de mana était trop forte. Il posa sa tête au creux de son épaule.Tsukasa referma son étreinte autour de lui. Finalement , cet élan de tendresse les calma tous les deux.

Die s'assit sur le bord du jacuzzi , et dit à tsukasa mi-railleur mi-serieux : bravo , t'as faillit me piquer mon mec!

bah en même temps , ton gars il est bandant!! » finalement die rit de bon coeur à cette constatation. Shinya se vexa un peu et reçut de la part des deux hommes un bisou déposé sur ses deux joues .

Tsukasa sortit du bain , légèrement pantelant , et passa la porte de la salle de bain qui menait à la penderie. Il regarda les sarouels , puis , finalement desesperé , il alla nu dans la cuisine ( qui était aussi reliée à la penderie) . Il ouvrit les placards: rien à grignotter...dire que gackt avait fait les courses peu avant...

desespéré , il se jeta sur un lit en soie et observa le harem un moment.

Puis , il se dit en lui même : _c'est dingue , nous ne sommes que des esclaves de mana...quel pouvoir exerce t'il sur nous , pour qu'il lui suffise d'une parole pour nous contrôler?_

Il remarqua le table de couture , ainsi que la machine à coudre que l'on avait installé dans un coin du harem.

Sisen arriva de nulle part et s'assit au près de Tsukasa. « tu parles tout seul? Le manque de sexe commence déjà t'affecter?

-non , pas encore... bien que , je me serais bien fait un petit shinya/jacuzzi. »

ils rirent.

Sisen se leva et s'installa devant sa machine . Tsukasa le suivit et s'enfonça dans un fauteuil , juste à coté. « Sisen à une envie soudaine de faire des tenues un peu differentes.

-quel genre?

-Sisen ne sait pas encore , mais vous en aurez une chacune.

-Besoin que j'appelle aiji?

-Non , pour le moment , sisen va d'abord créer la tenue , puis il demandera à aiji de choisir les tissus plus tard : c'est son travail. En attendant , acceptes du de servir de modèle à sisen?

**Abstinence , 3eme jour**

"quand même , fit remarquer misère , avec tout ce qu'on baise , je trouve cet endroit bien propre...

-ah t'es là toi? retorqua kaoru , visiblement agaçé.

-Haha , le desir est trop fort. L'autre ne tient pas le coup.

-Déjà ? Ca ne fait que trois jours , il n'est pas bien courageux , je trouve... »

Misère hocha la tête. Il semblait lui aussi bien décidé à respercter les nouvelles règles...

Maya s'accoupit à coté d'eux et brisa le silence : « oui , c'est vrai , vous ne vous êtes jamais posé la question? Qui lave tout **ça**?

-ben... répondit Kaoru , ce doit être Gackt. »

Misère laissa filer un rire doux et rebelle , après quoi , il ajouta : « vous imaginez trente secondes Gackt en tablier? »

ils rirent jaune. La tension s'installait : si au bout de trois jours à peine Misère rappliquait , ils risquaient d'avoir des surprises concernant...les autres... mais tous , inconsciemment peut être , faisaient confiance à Mana. Si il avait une idée en tête , il devait avoir pensé au conscéquences...il ne pouvait en être autremement...

Tsukasa, qui observait par dessu l'épaule de Sisen pour entrevoir la tenue qu'il déssinnait, releva brusquement la tête et proposa : « on dort? »

le oui fut unanime , et tous se dénudèrent avant de s'installer au milieu de la salle. Ils laissèrent les lumières bleues allumées , par sécurité , sans doute.

_**Bou ne dormait pas...Il se retournait sans cesse , tourmenté par l'envie...**_

"M_iyavi , je voudrais te dire , combien je te désire...Miyavi... je voudrais te dire...mon amour , plonges en moi... je veux sentir le contact de tes mains...ta chaleur , ton odeur... je veux sentir ton corps contre le mien...la force de tes hanches... que tu me fasses gémir , Miyavi...oui hein? Tu aimes quand je gémis hein? C'est parce que tu sais que ce que tu me fais me plait... oui...fais moi hurler , parce que seul toi peut faire aussi bien...et enfin ...enfin , Miyavi...nous irons , hein dis...nous irons , comme à chaque fois , au septième ciel... »_

il se leva , et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Un délicieuse odeur de patisserie s'en dégageait. Dans l'obscurité , seule la lumière du four se laissait deviner. Bou , des étoile pleins les yeux , retourna au harem et se jeta sur Miyavi en le secouant : « hééé Miyavi-chou!! viens voirreuh!! y'a un gâteau qui cuit tout seul !! »

Miyavi se leva sous les assaut du petit blond et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte de la cuisine. Un bruit se fit entendre et lui et son blond se cachèrent en embuscade derrière la tenture. Tsukasa les rejoint dans leur espionnage.

Et ils le virent... un homme , pas grand , déjà. Puis une aura craintive , solitaire... et assez triste.

Tsukasa laissa échapper un soupire surpris , et l'inconnu leva vers lui deux grand yeux noirs. Ils se fixèrent un moment , puis le visiblement jeune homme détourna les yeux. Il s'échappa par une petite porte cachée sous une tenture. Tsukasa , comme hypnotisé , le suivit. Il penetra dans la salle et découvrit une sorte de « mini-harem » aménagé. « excuse moi , j'entre » dit il doucement . Le jeune s'était glissé au coin de son lit. Il ressemblait à un oiseau tombé du nid , visiblement perturbé par sa présence. Il s'assit à ses cotés : excuse moi , mais ...qui est tu?

-Yo...

-Yo?

-Yomi... »

il replongea sa tête au creux de ses genoux. Tsukasa ne comprenait pas l'attrait très soudain qui s'était éveillé en lui pour ce garçon , Mais il posa une main sur son épaule. Yomi se peletonna contre le mur pour echapper à cette main qui visiblement l'éffrayait.

" bon ok je ne te touche pas. Allons , dis moi , qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

Mana entra dans la salle . « il est là depuis treize ans. Il s'occupe du ménage.

-pardon , Mana-sama , je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. » yomi glissa sur le sol et plaqua son front sur le parquet. « pardon maître... j'essayais d'être discret... je pensais qu'ils dormaient , comme à chaque fois...

-non ca va , ne t'en fais pas. Justement , ca tombe bien. Tu vas rentrer au harem.

-Mais enfin , maître , je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire...et puis...tous ces hommes...je ne peux pas faire ce qu'ils font...ce sont des hommes... et moi aussi...deux hommes...entre eux... et puis...

-écoutes , Yomi , ca fait treize ans. Ca suffit maintenant. Tu vas entrer au harem. De toute façon , en ce moment il n'y a pas de sexe.

-Mais et qui va s'occupper des tâches ménagères?

-Toi , bien sur. Tu pourras gérer ca.

-Oui maître. » il plaqua à nouveau son front contre le sol avec résignation. Puis il murmura « je vais être seul »

Tsukasa se plaça à coté de lui et s'agenouilla : « Mana-sama , je le prend avec moi.

-très bien , tu sera chargé de son integration »

il l'amena au harem , reveilla tout le monde et fit les présentation. Yomi semblait particulièrement troublé par Shinya. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard froid , ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Yomi viollement. Il fila dans la cuisine , et tous se rendormirent , à l'exeption évidente de Tsukasa qui le suivit. « ben alors , ca va pas?

je... je...mon gateau allait cramer... je... » plus il balbutiait , plus la teinte de ses joues virait au cramoisi. Tsukasa eut un rire attendri et lui ebouriffa les cheveux « tu es troublé à ce point par les hommes nus? »

le ton calme et doux de l'homme rassura un peu Yomi , et une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : un sourire encore appeuré , perdu... mais au moins il souriait.

"alors , c'est toi qui gérait tout le ménage et ces patisseries que bou s'empiffre ?

-ben...oui... » sa voix restait discrète , cachée au fond de sa gorge...comme un enfant...

" le maître m'a acheté ...parce que j'étaits en prison...

-ah bon? T'as tué qui?

-J'ai tué personne!! »

il avait crié cette dernière phrase , comme par desespoir. « c'est pas moi!

-de quoi? Yomi explique moi!

-Ils m'ont accusé!! mais c'est pas moi qui ai tué mon frère!! c'est **elle**!!

-comment ca? Attends explique moi!! »

il l'avait fermement attrapé par les épaules Et tentait de le fixer , mais Yomi détournait obstinément le regard. Puis , finalement , comme dans un immense effort il ancra ses grand yeux noir dans les siens et commenca son explication : « j'avais un frère , il y a quatorze ans. Il a été tué par une femme...je me souviendrais toujours...de cette bouche pleine de sang... la poitrine de mon frère était ouverte comme un abîme béant... je ne sais plus , tu sais , qui était cette femme... je me souviens de sa silhouette...vaguement...les médecins disent que c'est à cause du choc. Et puis ils m'ont accusé , finalement , du meurtre de mon frère. J'ai passé un an en prison , puis le maître m'a acheté. Mais il a pas voulu que j'entre au harem , parce que je l'ai repoussé. Alors il m'a collé aux taches ménagères et m'a interdit tout contact avec vous... mais c'était mieux. Je ne peux pas faire...tout ce que vous faites... »

il avait tout déballé , d'un coup , d'un bloc... puis il s'était replongé dans son silence gêné. Tsukasa lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira contre lui . Il le serra contre son torse. Étrangement , Yomi ne s'echappa pas de cette étreinte. Il laissa les bras fin et puissants de Tsukasa l'enserrer chastement. C'était rassurant.

**9em jour**

Yomi , s'était laissé apprivoiser par Tsukasa. Il le suivait presque partout , sinon il s'occupait de ses taches habituelles , indifferent au assauts réguliers de Bou pour le faire parler . Il avait aussi établit un profond contact avec Zero. Ils semblaient converser dans ce silence obstiné.

Shinya passait et repassait dans la cuisine avec indifférence , mais Yomi ne pouvait pas se détacher de ces mouvements , de cette allure... pour lui , Shinya n'était ni homme ni femme... il l'effrayait...mais cette peur , était une peur qui lui semblait presque douce , et famillière...

"Tsukasa?

-oui?

-il est toujours comme ca Shinya? »

alors que Tsukasa ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à Yomi , on vit débouler dans le harem à toute vitesse un Kaoru nu , et visiblement en colère. Toshiya l'avait suivi et l'observait , appuiyé sur le cadre de la porte dans une position aguicheuse.Die s'approcha de Kaoru qui lui décrocha une droite fabuleuse. « merde , Kao !! petit con , c'est quoi ton problème?

-mon problème? PUTAIN!! » il désigna Toshiya qui le regardait sourire en coin « cet enfoiré m'a chauffé , il était sur le point de me sucer et ce salaud il s'est contenté de m'embrasser la cuisse.

-Ah ouais? Alors là t'as la trique? Ah bah oui c'est même plutot visible... »

il s'approcha et posa sa main sur la hanche de Kaoru , puis il fit mine de descendre. Sa victime ne bougeait plus , paralysé par le désir. Die stoppa ses mouvements et se mit à rire ce qui lui vallut une autre droite. Il riposta en un coup de genoux dans le ventre qui lui fut retourné en un coup de poing à la lèvre. A son tour , Die s'attaqua au visage de Kaoru. La lèvre de ce dernier s'ouvrit légèrement et , par provocation , Die cueillit avec sa bouche la larme de sang qui coulait sur le menton de Kaoru. Ce geste excitant énerva totalement Kao qui s'approcha de die. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et lui envoya un coup de tête qui les étala tous les deux sur le sol. Toshiya riait , visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il avait engendré. Shinya leva les yeux au ciel , et s'avança vers son amant « officiel » . « die , dit t'il , tu n'arrêtes pas de le provoquer... »

Tsukasa alla dans la salle annexe et revint avec du coton et du desinfectant. Il soigna Die qui avait l'arcade en sang , puis la lèvre de kaoru , à peu près dans le même état. Yomi le regardait prodiguer ses soins avec fascination. Son regard oscillait sans cesse entre les blessures dégoulinantes , Tsukasa qui les soignait et Shinya , qui ne remarquait même pas sa présence. Son indifférence le rendait fou...

**12em jour**

"Karyu...Karyu!! » tous se tournèrent vers zero. A son tour il avait craqué. Il ne tenait plus le désir oppressant qui l'ensserait. Sa voix s'était liberée. « Karyu , mon amour , viens voir » komori se dirigea vers son koibito qui tenait une grande étoffe de tissu dans ses mains. « c'est les tenues qu'ont créé Sisen et Aiji » tous se regroupèrent autour de la machine et des créateurs. Ils prirent chacun la tenue qui leur était destinée. Yomi s'était faufilé dans un coin et refusait de se changer devant tous ses hommes meurtriers , tendus de désir.

Les tenues étaient toutes parfaites. Quand Mana et Gackt entrèirent dans le harem , ils crurent fouler les terres de l'olympe: Sisen avait reproduit une sorte de modèle de toge dans lequelles on représentait les jeunes éphebes , longtemps avant... ces dieux et semis-dieux grecs et romains... une tenue en lin , très légère , ne recouvrant presque que l'intimité de ces hommes.

Sous le regard fraternel de Tsukasa qui l'observait du coin de l'oeuil , Yomi tenta une approche plus directe de Shinya. En rougissant , il s'approcha de lui et le complimenta sur le port de sa tenue. « Yomi , petit Yomi , tu sais , je te trouve bien collant pour un hétéro...dis moi , ton très chère frère , tu sais , je le connaissais... » il se pencha à son oreille « et tu veux que je te dises ? Canon comme il était , ca m'éttonerais que tu ne l'aies pas baisé au moins une fois... »

Shinya avait prononcé ces dures paroles sans y mettre aucune émotion. Yomi s'éloigna en silence , blessé . Tsukasa le serra à nouveaux contre lui. C'était devenu une habitude. Chaque fois que les mots de Shinya venaient se heurter au joues tendres du petit nouveau , ce dernier se jetait dans l'étreinte fraternelle de Tsukasa.

Zero , qui avait tout suivit de la scène , s'approcha de Shinya : « tu es dur , je trouves. **tu l'as assez fait souffrir , **pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-c'était mieux quand tu parlais pas , toi. »

mais Zero avait toujours été indifférent à ce genres de remarque venant de Shinya et il se contenta de sourire. Il avait bien comprit que Shinya non plus ne tenait plus l'abstinence.

**15em jour**

"courage , dit Gackt , on en est à la moitié.

-non je tiendrais pas! Je veux baiser , maintenant!! » Kyo se jeta sur le pauvre Bou qui par malheur passait près de lui juste à ce moment là. Il l'assena de coups violents en tentant de l'embrasser. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui plaqua les mains de part et d'autres de la tête. Bou hurlait , il se débattait , la tension de son sexe ne cessant de le torturer , et la pression mentale de Mana qui le bloquait... il explosa. Il lui vint une force incconnue , et il envoya Kyo vasler à travers la harem. Miku s'était reveillé. Il se jeta sur Kyo qui tentait encore d'atteindre ses lèvres. Leurs corps colèriques et excités , mélés à une incontrôlable bestialité de heurtaient à chaque contact qu'ils tentaient. Miku enserra la gorge de Kyo et serra , delessant l'expression peste et angelique qu'il aborrait habituellement , pour un masque d'ivresse meurtirière. Gackt , commençant à comprendre la scène tenta de les séparer à l'aide d'Hizumi et de Maya , mais en vain. Chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à desserer les doigts pales de la gorge de Kyo , ils revenaient à l'attaque , comme poussés par une puissance autre que la sienne. En fin de compte , Gackt dut administrer au deux garçons une dose raisonnable de morphine afin de les assomer. Les deux corps engourdis retombèrent sur le sol mou. « Hizu , Maya , aidez moi , on va les foutre en pénitence. »

"_pénitence...ca fait si longtemps... »_ pensa Miyavi.

Gackt verouilla les chaines qui à présent emprisonnaient les chevilles et les poignets des deux hommes. Il verifia une dernière fois que l'anneau qui les tenait fixés au mur tiendrait le coup , puis il les abandonna à leur état second.

Mana rentra dans le harem , et regarda ses garçons. Il regnait dans la salle une ambiance horrible. Plus rien ne correspondait à l'ambiance de base. Plus rien ne ressemblait au harem , dans toute sa splendeur. Et pourtant , ils étaient toujours là , ses éphèbes , ses garçons... leurs blanches toges tachées de sang pour certains...mais là.

Yomi s'avança vers lui , étrangement calme. Il se mit a genoux , la tête contre le sol. Il commença un long discours , sans quitter sa position : « maître , depuis treize ans que je suis ici , j'ai pu en secret les observer , ces hommes. Je connais leurs comportements , je connais leurs épanchements et leurs faiblesses ... je sais quel genre de cuisisne ils aiment ... mais , maître , ce que je sais aussi , c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi agressif... ils m'effraient , ils me font peur , quand ils sont dans cet état...ils me rappellent...cette ambiance... ce désir poussé jusqu'au meurtre... maître , par pitié , pour l'amour du harem et pour celui que je vous offre , rompez l'abstinence... »

tous dans le harem se turent. Cet aveu , venant du petit , discret et fragile , ancien et finalement nouveaux , et même hétéro yomi , les avait tous figés sur place. Mana remplaça son air surpris par un sourire malicieux et releva le menton de son jeune dissiple : « yomi , que me donnes tu , si j'accède à ta requête?

-Je vous offre mon corps."

il attrapa délicatement le jeune homme/sacrifice et ils se dirigèrent vers l'annexe. la tension augmentait dans le harem , Des regards furtifs , en direction de la porte... un silence écrasant... puis à nouveau , la porte s'ouvrit , pour laisser sortir L'imposant Mana-sama , et un Yomi accroché à lui , les joues en feu.

Puis , en laissant son jeune protégé s'aggriper à nouveau au bras de Tsukasa , il prononça les trois mots libérateurs : "l'abstinence est rompue"

étrangement , ile ne se jetèrent pas dessus , mais échangèrent tous des longs et passionées baisers...

( a suivre , to be continued , tsuzuku)


	7. Révelation

**bah voilà un chapitre un peu plus court , mais j'espère vraiment de tout mon coeur qu'il vous plaira. Bon y'a un peu moins de persos là , mais c'est pour éviter de vous perdre sous un amas de personnages XD. Voilà , sur ce , enjoy kudasai **

**ah , je suis dans l'écriture du chapitre 8 qui me fait un peu transpirer...enfin bref , pas de panique ( genre ma fic va vous manquer XD) cette fic atteindra sa fin **

CHAPITRE 7 : **Révelations**

Yomi s'éveilla doucement et commença à préparer son petit déjeuner. Il n'osa pas regarder le reste du harem , pas encore totalement habitué à la vision de tous ces corps nus et engourdis. Il n'avait pas osé non plus se joindre aux ébats de Tsukasa et Kaoru , malgré leur proposition. Il avait peut être couché avec le maître , mais il ne se sentait pas pour autant prêt à renouveller ce corps à corps sensuel avec d'autres hommes. Pourtant , il devait se l'avouer , son esprit n'arrivait pas à oublier cette nuit berçée par l'extase de ces ephèbes. L'odeur de corps qui à nouveaux emplissait la salle lui sembla douce et rassurante. En treize ans , il en avait pris l'habitude. Et aussi , surtout , avant tout , le corps du maître laissait en lui une marque délicieuse. Devait t'il s'avouer converti?

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit embrumé et constata que l'excitation commençait à raidir le bas de son corps. Il rougit , outré par cette réaction incontrollable de son être.

Aiji ouvrit les yeux et se delecta de la vue qui s'ofrait à lui : un toshiya qui avait delaissé les draps de soie , exhibant un dos sculpté ainsi qu'une sublime paire de fesse. Cette vision merveilleuse le fit sourire et il laissa ses doigts glisser au creux des reins de son nouvel amant. Ce contact ne l'eveilla pas pour autant et Aiji en profita pour se coller à ce corps si désirable. Il se rendormit finalement , épuisé par la nuit de folie qu'il avait passé .

Karyu et Zero, transis par les retrouvailles de leurs corps impatients s'etreignaient , encore et encore , laissants leurs esprits ivres d'eux mêmes se tendre de désir , insatiables...

Yamapi et Misère avaient atteint une parfaite harmonie , se delectant à part égale de ce que le corps de Sisen avait à leur offrir , tandis que à coté d'eux , Maya et Hizumi chuchottaient sur ces deux longues semaines d'abstinence.

Bou et kyo dont les poignets étaient témoins de la pénitence , s'embrassaient calmement , comme pour s'excuser des violences passées , et pour se remercier des exquis plaisirs auquels ils s'étaient adonnés. Miyavi les regardait avec gourmandise tout en se rappellant de la façon dont les deux petits blond l'avaient satisfait.

Die , assit dans un des lits regardait le souffle régulier de Shinya soulever son torse dessiné. La perfection de ses traits le troublait toujours autant. Il déposa au creux de son épaule un baiser brûlant d'amour et de désir , avant de se lever et de se rendre en cuisine.

Mana et Gackt ne s'étaient pas eveillés. Leur amour paisible s'était lié en rêves sereins et imperturbables. Comme deux dieux d'hédonisme et d'esthetisme posés sur leur estrade , comme deux princes de perfection , créateurs de ce monde , comme si leur seule présence faisait tourner l'univers , ils imposaient à tout le harem le silence et le calme de leur sommeil.

Ce monde avait retrouvé son aura originelle , l'harmonieuse et contradictoire ambiance d'érotisme et d'innocence reparfuma les tentures.

Die entra dans la cuisine et se retrouva en compagnie d'un yomi rougissant. « ohayo , yomi-chan

-chan??

-ben quoi c'est pas la peine de rougir comme ça , tu ressembles à un gosse...

-demo...Die-sama...

-oh ça va hein , « sama » c'est reservé à Mana-sama.

-le maître reste le maître.

-bon je m'en fous mais appelle moi Die , les machins derrière ca me gonfle. »

Yomi ne répondit que par un hochement de tête resigné et obeissant , puis il tendit un café à son vis-à-vis. « bien joué , je prend du café le matin. Comment tu sais ça?

-vous en prenez presque tous , sauf Shinya , et le Maître qui prennent du thé. Bou lui prend plutôt du chocolat , et de temps en temps Gackt , Hizumi et Zero prennent un thé , mais rarement au reveil.

tu nous as beaucoup observés pour en arriver à cette constatation?

Non , pas forçément , mais ça va selon vos caractères. »

Die esquissa un joli sourire. Il trouvait ce gamin bien perspicace. Malgré sa grande timidité , il avait toujours executé sa tache avec soin. D'ailleurs , pourquoi était il réduit à l'état d'esclave? « mais pourquoi t'es pas rentré au harem plus tot?

parce que j'ai refusé les avances du maître...

Mana-sama fait des avances maintenant...

ben , comme tous les êtres humains , je suppose.

Non c'est qu'il est plutôt du genre à imposer , pas à proposer. enfin bref et donc il t'a collé au rôle de femme de ménage?

Bennn ouais... »

la teinte pourpre de ses joues s'intensifiait , Die ne disait pourtant rien de gênant. « mais pourquoi tu roug... » il suivit le regard de son interlocuteur pour comprendre qu'il était posé sur son érection...plutot impressionnante. « euuhh...yomi? Hé , t'en as une toi aussi , tu sais... » le concerné releva brusquement la tête plus rouge encore , si possible :

« ohpardonpardonpardonj'étaisailleurpardondésolé »

Die afficha un sourire mi-pervers mi-amusé et il l'attrapa par le poignet. Il fit descendre la main de sa victime et la posa sur son sexe. Yomi était paralysé de gêne et tremblait de surprise. « dis moi c'est ça qui t'intrigue tant ?

je... je...euuhh...je... vous...n'êtes jamais...satisfait?...

comment ça?

je...enfin...avec la nuit..que...enfin toute la nuit...vous...

ah mais t'es un petit voyeur en fait hein?

Non!! pas du tout...c'est juste que...que...

ça suiffit maintenant. Je ne veux pas que ce sale gosse tripote mon amant. »

Shinya était arrivé dans la cuisine , nu et affichait un air froid et impassible. « sers moi un thé »

Yomi , se libéra de la poigne de Die et mit de l'eau à chauffer. « serais tu jaloux , mon chèr Shinya?

Absolument. »

Le jeune esclave regardait Shinya avec fascination. Son corps , bien que masculin était proche de la perfection. Il se souvenait encore de sa voix puissante s'élevant dans l'obscurité... la jouissance que la force de Die pouvait lui offrire... à ce souvenir il sentit une vague de désir lui vriller les reins,puis il remarqua que l'objet de sa curiosité le fixait , un sourire meurtrier accroché au coin de ses lèvres.

" et mon thé?

-l...l'eau est entrain de bou... » shinya s'était détaché de l'étreinte de son amant et s'approchait à présent du petit nouveau. Il lui attrapa le visage avec une brutalité qu'on ne lui conaissait pas , et lui enfonçait ses ongles dans les joues. « t'es bien sexy pour un gamin , je dois avouer , t'es même assez bandant...mais ca n'excuse absolument pas la façon dont tu te permets de me mater , ou pire encore , de mater mon koibito.

ca suffit shinya ,fit une voix à l'entrée de la cuisine , lâche le. » Yomi se détacha des griffes de la veuve noire et se jeta dans les bras de Tsukasa , souillant sa peau du sang qui s'échappait de sa figure en mince filets.

« Ta jalousie te perdra , Shinya. Pourtant souviens toi bien que toi aussi tu joues la salope.

- je me fous que Die baise avec les autre gars du harem , mais lui... »

il s'approcha de l'oreille de Tsukasa et murmura , de sorte à ce que seul lui l'entende : « c'est MA proie ».Il retourna coller son corps à celui de die puis finit de se préparer lui même son thé.

Tsukasa pansa les griffures de son protégé tout en buvant son café. Yomi semblait déjà bien calmé par sa présence.Mana , qui s'était reveillé avant son frère , observait les gestes de « l'infirmière » et eut une illumination soudaine. Elle n'avait , certes , aucun rapport avec la situation , mais elle semblais tellement évidente qu'il lui parut stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tot. Il réveilla son cadet et lui exposa son idée. « Mana , mon coeur , tu crois que c'est le moment? Enfin je veux dire , ils auraient pu attendre un peu ...

-non , faut y aller tout de suite!! »

Gackt , tout simplement incapable de resister à l'impatience de son frère se leva et s'habilla. tout deux sortirent en coup de vent , sans laisser ni mot , ni explication à leur comportement.

Quand ils revinrent , les bras chargés de deux grands cartons et d'une poche en plastique , tout le harem s'était levé. Kyo s'avança vers eux et demanda : « euuuhhh c'est quoi?

ouvrez , vous verrez bien. »

La réaction fut immédiate , et Kyo , Bou et Yamapi arrachèrent le scotch qui empêchait les carton de se deverser sur le sol. Une odeur de vieux parchemin et de papier oublié s'échappa des caisses , et quand ces dernières furent ouvertes , les trois acharnés purent enfin voir qu'il s'agissait de livres. Des livre visiblement anciens , dont les pages étaient jaunies, pour la plupart. « des livres!! yatta!! ouaiss!! » yamapi bondissait un peu partout. Die lui lança , railleur : « tiens , tu sais lire toi? »

mais , plongé dans son euphorie , le jeune schisophrène ignora cette remarque. Hizumi s'avança à son tour vers le carton et en sortit une petite pile de livres. « Yukio mishima , Ryu Murakami , Emile zola , Tanya Huff ,Molière il y en a de toutes les nationalités... et de tous les genres...

-oui , j'ai soudainement décidé d'élargir votre culture générale. Ah et j'ai amené ça pour Bou »

il sortit de la poche une boîte de crayons de couleur et un gros paquet de feuilles blanches et les tendit à Bou qui lui arracha presque des mains en rirant : « hééé miya-chouuuuu t'as vu hein? Ils sont rien que pour moi!! dis t'as vu? Mais bon si tu sais t'y prendre , je te les prêterais hein...hé yomi tu viens? Tu viens dessiner avec moi? » de la même façon qu'un enfant à son père , Yomi interrogea Tsukasa du regard , qui répondit par un sourire attendri. Le jeune hétero se dirigea alors vers le blond gamin , tout heureux d'avoir entre les doigts le pouvoir de colorer ce qui ne l'était pas. Il tendit un crayon rose fuchsia à Yomi qui l'accepta timidement , visiblement rassuré par la chasteté de cette invitation. Gackt regardait les deux jeunes s'adonner à des gamineries en tout genre et il lança à Maya qui s'était accroupi à coté d'eux : « on s'est longuement demandé si on allait pas lui acheter un cahier de coloriage... »

Yomi tenait distraitement le crayon dans sa main droite et regardait l'élégant Shinya se faire sa propre selection de livres. Bou le remarqua et voulut le faire sortir de ses pensées. « regarde , ile est beau mon dessin!!

ohh ouais!! mais euuhhh ...ca représente quoi?

Bah c'est miya chou déguisé en bisounours!! à toi , dessine quelqu'un du harem allez vas-y!!

ouais d'accord... »

il se laissa finalement emporter par les enfantillages de Bou et se concentra sur un dessin très représentatif...enfin plus ou moins... « regarde , t'as vu hein il est beau aussi!!

ouaiiis !!

tu as trouvé qui c'est hein?

Oui c'est tsuki-chou !

Haha , ouais

pfff pauvre Yomi , tu te vois pas là? Quel gosse , tu es ridicule. »

En entendant les dures paroles de Shinya , le visé avait laissé son crayon tomber sur le sol. Il se leva et fit face à la veuve noire , en tentant de retenir ses larmes : « mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait à la fin hein? Pourquoi t'es dur comme ça ?

-parce que t'es un gosse , tu me gonfles.

dans ce cas ignores moi! Tu t'attaques à moi sans raison !! j'ai rien fait!! je ne t'ai rien fait!

Ben non tu vois ,mais tu m'agaçes. Tu es déporvu d'interêt. Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es qu'une femme de ménage.

Mais pourquoi est ce que t'as besoin d'être aussi dur?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas.

Mais parce que je t'aime! Chui amoureux de toi! Je t'aime ! »

Un legèr tressaillement vint perturber l'expression impassible de Shinya , et il reprit : « bon écoute moi , je vais te faire passer toute envie de m'aimer . Tu te souviens , cette femme qui a tué ton très chère et tendre frère? Tu l'as oublié hein? Eh bien je vais raviver ta mémoire : c'est moi , qui l'ai tué. J'ai tué ton frère. Ouais , c'est moi , tu vois , je ne suis pas une femme , ton petit cerveau t'a bien trompé. Je vais même t'en dire plus : il a été mon amant , juste avant ça. Oui , il aimait les hommes. Oh , pardon , tu ne le savais pas... et moi qui était persuadé que tu te le tappais... »

Shinya n'avait montré aucune émotion. Il avait parlé comme une machine. Mana observait la scène avec curiosité , pendant que gackt se tenait prêt à intervenir , au cas où.

" alors , gamin , qu'as tu à dire à la « femme » qui a tué ton frère? Vas tu prétendre que tu m'aimes toujours ? » yomi gardait la tête baissée puis , dans un souffle , dans un soupir , comme une vengeance , une rebellion , un égoisme , il parla. Plus rien lui importait , si ce n'est cette terrible sensation d'humiliation , mellée de désir , de peur... dans cette confusion interieure , les levres humides s'entrouvrirent , afin de souffler ces trois mots : fais moi l'amour.

Un expression indechiffrable vint se peindre sur le visage du meurtrier , alors que Yomi relevait la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le sien. Il haussa le ton de sa voix et repeta : Shinya , fais moi l'amour , là , tout de suite , même devant eux ça m'est égal.

Shinya comprit enfin que la force du gamin l'avait acculé. Il avait perdu. Shinya avait perdu. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et le guida jusqu'à un lit. « déshabille toi » ordonna t'il froidement. Yomi s'executa. Shinya observa un moment la fine nudité qui se repésentait à lui , dominé par le corps , dominant par l'esprit. « j'ai perdu ». cette phrase passait en boucle dans sa tête , comme un CD rayé. Il approcha ses lèvres du jeune uke , et les posa sur sa bouche rosée d'innocence. Le baiser fut froid et plein de haine , et pourtant , leurs deux corps se désiraient intensément. Shinya rompit ce contact qui à son goût prenait trop d'ampleur , et allongea Yomi . Il se mit en appui sur ses bras fins et élégants en parcourant le bassin brûlant de sa victime. Il voulut le prendre en bouche , mais sa victime l'en empêcha. Ce dernier se releva et entreprit de faire à Shinya , ce que celui ci avait tantôt essayé de faire. Il le prit en bouche , et entama un va-et vien docile et irrégulier. Il attrapa la main de son seme et la posa sur sa tête. Il lacha un instant le sexe de l'home et lui dit : « vas y , maintenant , impose moi ton rythme , vas-y ». cette demande , prononcée d'une voix innocente sonnait comme un ordre aux oreilles de Shinya. « j'ai perdu » , cette phrase qui inlassablement résonnait dans sa tête... il s'aggripa alors fermement aux cheveux de Yomi , en ondulant son bassin pour s'enfoncer plus encore dans cette bouche délicieuse. Il faisait avancer et reculer la tête de l'uke qui manquait de vomir à chaque fois que le membre de Shinya allait trop loin. Mais quand ce dernier s'en rendait compte et ralentissait ses mouvements , Yomi s'aggrippait à ses hanches pour le prendre plus loin encore entre ses lèvres. Finalement , la victime cessa tout mouvement , sentant la veuve noire prête à jouir , et s'allonga sur le lit. Il écarta les jambes et mit les mains au dessu de sa tête , en signe de soumission. « fais moi l'amour , Shinya. Tu peux me faire mal , tu sais , je m'en fiche. Sois égoïste » Shinya se glissa entre les cuisses de Yomi , et lui insera un doigts dans la bouche , puis deux , puis trois. Le jeune éphèbe les lecha avidement , les mordait presque , une expression de haine et de soumission brillant dans ses grandes pupilles noires. Le dominant passa l'autre main sous les fesses du plus petit , puis il glissa un par un les doigts que la langue de Yomi avait lubrifiés dans l'intimitée offerte. Jugeant cette préparation suffisante , il s'apprêta à pénetrer sa victime , mais un éclair passa dans son esprit , comme une revelation. Il se retira d'entre les deux cuisses ouvertes de son uke , et grimpa à califourchon sur son corps parfait. Tout en frottant son éveil contre celui de Yomi , Shinya de pencha à son oreille et il lui sussura : « tu as gagné ». Avant que le jeune ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit , le roux s'empalla sur le sexe tendu de Yomi , retenant un cri de douleur aigu. Son vis-à vis , lui , gémissait à n'en plus finir. Les mouvements de reins que Shinya lui imposait étaient jouissifs , paralysant de délices. Il voulut prendre entre ses doigts fin la virilité de shinya , mais celui ci l'en empecha.Il se releva et se laissa tomber à quatres pattes sur le matelas. Ce fut finalement Yomi qui prit la place du seme.Il s'accrocha à ses hanches et le penetra sans douceur. Il martellait le roux à coup de croupes qui le faisaient gémir de plus en plus fort. Ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus soumis , de plus en plus implorants , et surtout de plus en plus voluptueux. Sentant qu'il s'approchait de l'orgasme , Yomi s'emplit d'une force mysterieuse et accelera le rythme impitoyable de ses mouvements. Il s'aggrippa fermement au sexe de l'homme sous lui . Ce dernier libera un éclat de voix incontrôlé , en une jouissance qui lui était encore inconnue , il se libera dans la main de l'autre se contractant autour du sexe qui le prenait. Sentant l'étau de chair se resserer autour de son être , le plus jeune se laissa emporter à son tour au sommet de l'extase. Tous deux épuisés , ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit. « peux tu encore prétendre que tu m'aimes , yomi?

je te hais , du plus profond de mon amour »

Sur ces mots , il posa sa tête sur le torse de l'homme qui avait tué son frère.

_Tsuzuku..._


	8. Délice pour les yeux

**Wow!! ca a été dur!**

**bon je voulais vous remercier a toutes pour vos revieuw , parce que ca fait du bien de voir que cette fic qui me tient tant a coeur est lue , appréciée , conseillée...merci de tout mon coeur!**

**je suis dans l'écriture du chapitre 9 , mais soyez indulgent parce qu'il est très difficile a batir , je mettrais un peu de temps avant de l'achever**

**bien , sur ce , enjoy kudasaiiii**

CHAPITRE 8 : Délice pour les yeux...

Aiji avait delaissé le corps à corps meurtrier et délicieux qu'éxhibaient Yomi et Shinya , et alla prendre son café . Il s'installa près du narguilé qu'il prépara tout en s'emplissant de sa dose de caféine matinale. Il fut rejoint par Toshiya qui se laissa tomber sur un pouf. « ben quoi toshi, tu ne regardes pas le spectacle?

je te trouve bien plus apetissant...

Aiji se contenta de sourire. Puis , tout en posant sa tasse à présent vide à coté de lui , il alluma le narguilé. Toshiya et lui se l'échangèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes , sans parler. Ce fut

le meurtrier qui rompit le silence : « alors , qu'est ce que tu fais ici au juste?

je ne sais pas.Je vais là ou Sisen va.

Tu es proche de lui?

Oui , plutôt... disons qu'il m'a bien décoincé ...

interessant...tu me racontes?

Ha , le pervers revient à l'attaque. En fait , il m'a permis d'assumer mon homosexualité.

Hum...depuis quand t'es gay?

...qui sait... » ils rirent. Leur contact était bon. En fait , Aiji avait tout fait pour que le contact soit bon. « pourquoi t'es là , au fait? Enfin je veux dire , pourquoi avec moi , et pas avec les autres?

T'occup' , je fais ce qui me chante. Et toi Aiji , ca ne te passionne pas de découvrir que Yomi est maso?

Boah , c'est pas mon trip. » Toshiya s'avança près du doux visage d'Aiji et lui demanda de la façon la plus aguicheuse qui soit : « et...c'est quoi ton trip? » Aiji aspira une grande bouffée de fumée parfumée , et il l'échangea avec son vis-à-vis dans un baiser provoquant : « que proposes tu , Totchi? »

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Toshiya. « écoute , as tu déjà entendu parler du syndrôme de dracula?

-non...

c'est simple , quand je tue , je ressens un orgasme si puissant que j'ai l'impression de me détacher totalement de mon être...si delicieux...bref , je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit ici , donc je suis sur de ne plus jamais ressentir cette sensation...à moins que...

??

j'aime particulièrement que mes cinq sens soient sollicités. Tu les connais bien sûr?

L'Odorat , la Vue , le Toucher , le Goût , et l'Ouie , ma culture générale va jusque là.

Très bien , je veux que tu arrives à faire en sorte que mes sensations soient décuplées. Je veux que pour chaque sens , tu me fasses vivre mieux que l'orgasme du meurtre. Est ce que relever ce défi rentre dans ton trip?

Absolument »

Sur ces belles paroles , ils s'embrassèrent comme pour sceller le lançement du défi. Aiji s'accordait la journée pour trouver de quelle façon il allait pouvoir satisfaire les besoins exigeants de ce bel épicurien et commençait déjà à y penser en enfilant un kimono made in Sisen. Il allait devoir user toutes ses capacités d'artiste...à commencer par son goût du beau... le goût du beau... « _Il vaut mieux avoir des yeux pour pouvoir apprécier la beauté...humm...très bien , je vais tenter de pousser son estethisme au plus loin. ». _

Aiji se jeta sur les cartons de livres qui étaient arrivés peu avant (1) et se fit sa propre selection de bouquins. Karyu s'approcha de lui et se pencha sur sa readlist (2). « l'art de la danse , l'estethisme d'une geisha , le monde des couleurs ... euuuhh Aiji , je sais que je ne te connais pas très bien , mais je ne t'avais pas imaginé comme..

te pose pas de question , je suis un couturier non?

Oui mais euuhhh...le danse du ventre? » Aiji baissa les yeux sur le livre qui dépassait en dessous de sa pile. « ah? J'avais même pas fait gaffe à ça..._ mais finalement ça m'aiderait bien... » _il partit laissant komori sur ses questions.

Aiji trouva un grand canapé en velours écarlate et s'y étala. Les lumières rouges , jaunes et oranges furent allumées , il commença à imaginer de quelle façon il allait pouvoir mêller toutes ces idées...boah , il verrait bien. Mais , ce dont il était sûr , c'est que ça allait être dur... il allait falloir qu'il oublit totalement son corps... « Totchi , viens voir si il-te-plaît.

oui ?

Je peux te demander un service ?

Humm... dis toujours?

Peux tu baiser avec Sisen?

Euuuhh... ben dis comme ça c'est assez...

tu peux le faire ou pas?

Ben évidemment tu sais c'est pas le genre de choses qui me gêne...

alors fais le. »

Sisen passa justement à cet instant près d'Aiji. Ce dernier murmura quelques paroles au creux de l'oreille de son patron qui tourna vers Toshiya un air concupissant.

L'excentrique tourna autour de Toshiya deux ou trois fois en l'observant , et en marchant de manière aguicheuse . L'homme autour duquel Sisen était en orbite le reluquait avec gourmandise , se laissant entrainer par ces couleurs et ces cuisses... le corps fin et imberbe du couturier se dandinant l'attirait irrévocablement. En fin de compte , Sisen cessa son petit manège et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son attention: « Mana a dit à sisen que tu étais du genre épicurien ... n'est ce pas génial? Sisen va bien s'amuser avec toi...sache que sisen est aussi un hédoniste... » il lui lecha lascivement l'oreille et continua : « arriveras tu à attraper sisen?

que me donnes tu en échange?

Si tu attrapes Sisen , tu pourras prendre son corps à ta guise... » sur ces paroles , il courut en direction opposée à la sienne.

Toshiya lui courut après , impatient de découvrir si oui ou non le corps de l'homme était aussi étroit qu'il était fin. Ils sautaient par dessus les coussins qui jonchaient le sol , l'un courant après l'autre. Sisen attrapait les autres garçons qui passaient par là et s'en servait comme bouclier , les lançant sur son poursuivant. Toshiya tombait dans chacun de ses pièges , et il se rendit compte qu'il voulait le conduire jusqu'à l'estrade. Il remarqua que sisen ne cherchait pas vraiment à s'echapper. Il voulait juste faire durer le plaisir... finalement il se laissa attraper , et toshiya le deshabilla avec maladresse. Ses mains tremblaient , la voix de sisen l'ayant hypnotisé.Il voulait être doux , mais l'invitation avait été tellement tentante qu'il ne pouvait s'empecher de désirer la violence. La « proie » débarassa toshiya de sa tenue , puis , d'une voix forte , comme si il voulait que tout le monde entende , il dit à son ni seme ni uke : « tu sais ce qui excite vraiment sisen? Les hommes égoïstes. Tu as compris? Prends le corps de sisen et joue avec juste pour te satisfaire. » Toshiya ne se fit pas prier et il attrappa l'excentrique par les cheveux. Il le lança sur le sol , le mettant à quatres pattes. Il s'agrippa à ses hanches et le penetra sans plus de cérémonie. La première vague de plaisir fut si forte qu'il dut arrêter tout mouvement pour ne pas éjaculer sur le coup. Le corps de Sisen était encore plus étroit qu 'il ne l'avait imaginé. En un instant , il oublia tout. Il ne restait plus sur cette terre que ces cuisses , son plaisir , son sexe et l'anneau de chair qui l'entourait. Le reste peu lui importait. Il engaga des coups de corps plus que jouissifs , heurtant avec violence la croupe de l'autre à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui , au plus profond. Il se laissa aller dans un long concerto de gémissements plus bestiaux et satisfaits les uns que les autres. La disponibilité de ce corps le faisait haluciner. À lui , il était juste à lui , ce corps , ce cul , ce plaisir... « oh putain oui... » Son plaisir était au maximum , et pourtant , il n'atteignait pas l'orgasme. Quelque chose manquait. Ses coups hatifs acceleraient , le rythme devenant de plus en plus implacable. L'envie de violence se faisant de plus en plus sentir , il eut la soudaine envie de tuer celui qui était en dessous de lui , pour ajouter à ce plaisir délirant l'obscurcissement de l'esprit orgasmique du meurtre. Il agrippa fermement sisen par les cheveux et ressortit de son corps. Il eût soudain comme une illusion. Il vit son sexe tendu se transformer en poignard , et le corps de son autre offert devint comme celui d'une victime. Il enfonça alors cette lame de plaisir dans cette chair qu'il desirait tant transperçer... transperçer... le couteau plongea avec une violence sans pareille dans le corps étroit , déclenchant un puissant orgasme dans tout l'être de Toshiya qui ne pouvait définir d'ou venait le plaisir. Finalement , il se retira de sa victime , caressant encore une fois l'intimité de Sisen , comme pour le remercier de cette offrande , laissant le sperme qui en ressortait couler sur ses doigts , comme du sang...

"Merci , Sisen , c'était bien sympa.

haha , tu vois , finalement sisen prend bien plus son pied avec les meurtirers. Tous des égoistes , ils ne se perdent pas en états d'âme. Sisen à aimé ce petit intermède.

Ca se voit tant que ça que j'en suis un de meutrier?

Ca se sent , plutôt , à la façon dont tu as penetré Sisen... de plus , Sisen est sûr que tu étais tellement emporté dans ton délire que tu ne l'as même pas entendu crier , et ça , c'est assez commun chez les tueurs...enfin bon. Sur ce , Sisen a envie de coude. En tout cas , t'as un bon coup de rein , et pas mal d'endurance. Sisen n'est pas étonné que tu plaises à aiji. » « _il s'est tapé toute la prison pour pourvoir dire ça?? »_

Toshiya le regarda s'éloigner et Mana vint remplacer sa présence. « il est perspicace ce type.

-pourquoi donc?

je suppose que vous ne lui avez pas dit que j'étais un tueur...

En effet.

Mana-sama?

Oui?

Il a vraiment beaucoup crié?

Eh bien il n'est pas du genre à se retenir... je dirais même qu'il éprouve un certain plaisir à s'exhiber. »

Toshiya ne fut même pas surpris . Sisen avait bel et bien raison : emporté dans son délire , il n'avait même pas entendu ses gémissements... Il observa le couturier toujours aussi en forme discuter avec Aiji sur des livres que ce dernier épluchait depuis leur conversation, puis se diriger vers la machine à coudre. Il semblait jeune , en fait... plus jeune même qu'Aiji... et pourtant...

Mana s'était encore glissé dans l'étreinte puissante de son frère : « au fait , que va t'on faire de la salle annexe de Yomi? »

Aiji tournait les pages et s'impregnait du savoir qu'elles pouvaient lui apporter. Puis il trouva enfin de quoi le satisfaire , ou plutot de quoi satisfaire le « client ». Il devait le combler d'un plaisir visuel ni trop long ni trop court , il fallait qu'il se perde dans la beauté de ce qu'il allait lui offrire... sans le toucher... il ne se laisserait pas toucher... jusqu'au dernier moment... où il n'en pourrait plus...mais pour atteindre ce stade , il allait devoir faire preuve de...

Et puis , il faut que le désir soit uniquement entrainé par le sens oculaire... que faire? « _qu'il devienne sourd , qu'il ne puisse sentir ,gouter , qu'il ne puisse toucher... _»

Le plus grand problème qui se posait , était qu'il ne pouvait rendre personne agueusique , ou anosmique. Le goût ne gênait pas , il suffisait que rien ne rentre en contact avec ses papilles gustatives , mais l'odorat...comment l'empecher de sentir l'odeur des corps regroupés , de narguilé , l'odeur d'encens et de tissus , de ces délices empreintes de pleinitude... Puis une idée lui vint...Il décidea de trouver une victime sur laquelle tenter son experience. Par malchance , Bou passait près de lui(3). Il s'en emparra et l'amena dans la cuisine. Le petit blond mit du temps à réaliser ce qui se passait , puis quand Aiji le déposa sur le sol , il lui dit en remettant en place ses vêtements : « tu sais Aiji , si tu veux faire l'amour avec moi ce n'est pas la peine de me kidnapper hein... et en plus la cuisine c'est pas le must...

shhhht !! » il lui avait posé le doigt sur la bouche. Bou louchea en tentant de fixer la derniere phalange qui lui effleurait le bout du nez. Aiji fouilla un moment dans les placards, trainant au milieu des pattes de Yomi qui tentait tant bien que mal de verifier la cuisson de ses cookies . Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes , il se retourna vers Bou l'air victorieux , en tenant une petite fiolle en verre. Il s'avança vers sa blonde proie en mettant une goutte de ce qu'il tenait dans une main sur le bout d'un de ses doigts. Un air de victime appeurée et pourtant curieuse se dessina sur la tronche à Bou , et malgré la menace d'une torture qui avançait à grands pas vers lui , il ne bougea pas. Aiji s'empara d'une main de la bouille platine , et il lui badigeonna le nez de l'étrange substance . « ahhhh arrête!! ça fait pleurer les yeux!! c'est quoi ce truc??

ce n'est rien d'autre que de l'eucalyptus mon chèr Bou , ça débouche les narines hein? C'est frais , n'est-ce pas? Dis moi , tu ne trouves pas que ces cookies sentent drôlement bon?? »

Le petit homme renifla l'air d'abord en souriant , puis reccomença visiblement agaçé. Il tourna vers Aiji deux grand yeux noirs emplis d'éclairs: « pourquoi tu m'as fait ça hein??

quoi donc ?? demanda t'il avec un faux air innocent

à cause de ton machin je ne peux plus sentir l'odeur des bons cookies de Yomi!! t'es trop cruel!! »

Des petites larmes capricieuses vinrent se former au coin des yeux du blond et il sortit de la cuisine pour aller se plaindre à miyavi. (4) Aiji lui courut après , il avait besoin de savoir combien de temps tiendrait sa petite opération... Il voulait savoir si il avait le temps de...

Après une longue séance de boudage intensif , Bou put à nouveaux sentir les patisseries que le cuisinier sortait du four. Il oublia sa colère envers Aiji au profit de ces douces sucreries... « _très bien , c'est un timming parfait! »_...

Tout était établit , il ne restait plus à présent qu'à construire.

Le moment fatidique arriva. Il posa son client sur l'estrade . IL attrapa plusieurs foulards , et commença à lui nouer les deux poignets derrière le dos. « pour que tu ne puisses toucher ». Il lui mit un autre bout de tissu sur la bouche « pour que tu ne puisses gouter ». Il posa sur le nez de son spectateur le produit à l'eucalyptus « pour que tu ne puisses sentir » et enfin , il lui mit du coton dans les oreilles (5) . Toshiya put alors lire sur ses lèvres _« pour que tu ne puisses entendre »_. Le défi commençait. Aiji disparut , et les lumières furent éteintes. Les autres garçons , poussés par la curiosité s'étaient dispersés un peu partout dans le harem et observaient la scène. Mana et gackt buvaient une tisane tout en jaugeant le pauvre Toshiya impatient. La lumière rouge revint. Toshiya ne percevait plus que les bruits interieur de son être. Puis il vit Aiji apparaître. Un très long kimono en velours noir l'habillait. Qu'est ce qu'il devait avoir chaud... Son regard s'ancra dans le sien. Aiji l'avait fixé , et il le tenait à présent de ses yeux de braises. Toshiya ne s'échapperait pas. Il savait que c'était à Aiji de décider si oui ou non le contact devait s'achever. Ce qu'il fit. Il entama un très lent balais silencieux , et laissa glisser le kimono noir sur le sol. Un autre kimono , moins long cette fois , vint prendre la relève du tissu précédemment abandonné et il accelera sa danse. Dans le silence , il semblait voleter . Cette sensation de legèreté commença à atteindre le ventre du client. Tout en tournant calmement sur lui même , comme une feuille d'automne , Aiji lui lançait des regards empreints de sensations multiples : voluptée , délir , excitation , défi , calme...tout ça dans ses grandes pupilles. Toshiya sentait clairement que l'ambiance de la pièce se rechauffait. Les mouvements souples de l'autre le fascinaient. C'était comme si le silence émanait d'Aiji . Le kimono rouge tomba à son tour , et il dévoila encore une autre tenue. Sur un tissu colombin se déssinaient des arabesques doré et compliquées.Des papillons bleu aux corps parsemées d'argent volaient sur le dos et les manches de la tenue , manches qui se déployaient à la manière d'ailes. Aiji accelerra encore ses mouvements. Il tournait sur lui même , prenait son envol pour retomber sur un pied puis reprendre ses ondulations . Toshiya eut une impression de vertige , un vertige si plaisant à ressentir qu'il avait l'impression que son coeur embrassait le vide. Il le regardait bouger , danser , lui jeter les flammes de son regard . Dans ce silence , il ne perçevait que son propre coeur , seul signe qu'il était en vie , et qu'il ne brûlait pas dans les si délicieuses flammes bleu de l'enfer. A sa plus grande surprise , cette sensation de tournoyer avec lui fit naître une ébauche de désir en bas de son corps. Le danseur endiablé se laissa tomber sur le sol. Sa respiration soulevait son dos ailé . Il se laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle puis il se releva. Il se mit dos à Toshiya puis laissa encore tomber sa tenue. La dernière était époustouflante...à sa vue , Toshiya sentit une vague de désir lui heurter les reins. Aiji portait un pantalon bouffant rose orangé dont la ceinture descendait en V sur le bassin de son porteur , dévoilant une grande partie de son bassin. Des Rubis et des pierres fushcia décoraient ce « décoleté » et en même temps , elles le plaquaient contre le corps de l'homme. Le haut était très court et était taillé dans du voile de soie , très légèr , très fin, de la même couleur que le pantalon. Les manches étaient bouffantes et transparentes , et le décolleté trop grand de ce haut dévoilait l'épaule gauche d'Aiji. À cet intsant , il est sur que tout le monde dans le harem ne regardait que lui , et que le désir les gagnait tous. Aiji s'approcha de l'estrade et il salua son client , avant d'entamer une douce ondulation du bassin. Puis cette ondulation s'accentua , et il fit danser ses bras , tels des serpents. Il leva les mains au dessu de sa tête et accelera les mouvements de son corps. Toshiya comprit enfin que l'homme en face de lui dansait le sharqi(6). Dans les règles de l'art , attention. Ses gestes sensuels et lascifs , tout en étant actifs commencerent à renforcer le désir du client. Il voulut le toucher. Puis il se rendit compte que lors du petit intermède qu'il avait eu avec Sisen , il avait totalement oublié le corps d'Aiji. Il avait oublié ce à quoi il ressemblait , oublié de quelles formes étaient ses fesses une fois nues , le haut de son torse... Le corps qui se démenait en face de lui n'était plus le sien . Inconnu. C'était ce qu' Aiji avait voulu , quand il lui avait demandé de baiser Sisen. Il voulait lui donner l'impression d'être en terre inconnue , quand il reviendrait avec lui. C'était réussi. Toshiya crut voir un dieu qui dansait devant lui : famillier et étranger. Aiji se fit alors plus audacieux , en voyant l'érection qui commençait à se deviner sous le sarouel bleu du brun. Il grimpa sur l'estrade et se planta devant lui puis il recommença ses mouvements aguicheur , dansant juste devant lui , pour lui. Ce dernier tenta de sentir son odeur , mais ce fut impossible. Il tenta de se dégager de ses liens qui , trop savemment nouées ne cedèrent pas. Cette immobilisation frustrante acheva de le faire bander. À présent , l'érection de l'homme était bien visible . Aiji le remarqua et cessa tout mouvements. Il se dénuda entièrement. Toshiya n'entendit pas le bruit de l'étoffe de tissu tomber sur le sol. Aiji fut rejoint par Sisen qui se posa en un coin de l'estrade , semblant attendre quelque chose. Le client immobilisé laissa Aiji lui enlever son sarouel. Il se rendit compte combien son érection était douleureuse , et replongea ses yeux dans ceux du danseur. Il le voulait , là , tout de suite , il voulait qu'il se plie à son exigence de client. Mais Aiji continua de le faire languir. Il s'allongea près de lui , nu , sur le ventre , exposant ainsi l'objet du desir de Toshiya. Il devenait fou... ce cul , ces cuisses , ces épaules...ce regard venant des enfers , ce silence... beau...si beau , trop beau...le bas de son corps fut plus douleureux et plus pressant. Il fallait qu'il...

une larme frustrée glissa de ses yeux. Quand Sisen la vit , Il s'approcha d'Aiji et lui murmura quelques mots qui furent acueillits par un hochement de tête positifs de la part d'Aiji.

Les autres étaient retournés à leurs petites affaires , sauf Miyavi , Gackt , Mana et Hizumi qui se régalaient du spectacle visuel.

Sisen commença à se lecher les doigts sous l'oeuil de Toshiya qui s'agitait de plus en plus pour défaire ses liens qui refusaient de ceder. Puis , un par un , les doigts de l'excentrique glissèrent dans l'intimité du Danseur. Le client ne pouvait que deviner à l'ouverture de sa bouche que cet attouchement plaisait à Aiji. L'imaginer gémir accentuait encore plus le désir presque délirant qui le prenait. Puis , remplaçant ses doigts par son sexe , Sisen pénètra le danseur , doucement , pour ne pas le blesser. Toshiya fut presque prit de convulsion à cette vue , et manqua de jouir de peu. Le vertige ne l'avait pas quitté , il était dans un état second , comme ivre , comme drogué...comme sur le point de tuer... Sisen se retira D'Aiji juste avant la fin , et éjacula sur sa fesse gauche. Cette vision explosa tous les neurones de Toshiya. Aiji le regarda un moment puis il se tourna dos au client , le tentant dans une silencieuse invitation. Toshiya se releva tant bien que mal sur ses genoux et s'approcha des fesses souillées d'Aiji. Il s'en foutait. Il ne voulait que le prendre. Rien que ça. Sisen se plaça au niveau de la tête de l'uke et lui tint les épaules , afin de le tenir en place et ainsi faciliter la tache à Toshiya. Ce dernier ne tint plus , et s'enfonça en l'intimité offerte. Il devina Qu'Aiji gémissait de plaisir , Sisen ayant détendu le passage un peu avant. Ses mouvements étaits lents et maladroits , car il ne pouvait s'aider de ses mains. Le plaisir montait en lui avec une lenteur horriblement frustrante , et terriblement délicieuse. Il n'avait jamais baisé de cette façon avant ça. Il faisait l'amour avec l'incarnation de l'estethisme. Par tout les moyens il fallait qu'il aille plus loin en lui , explorant ce plaisir inconnu. Plus encore , plus vite , plus fort...pourtant , la façon dont il était attaché le ralentissait , et ne lui permettait pas une mobilité parfaite. Il pleurait. Il pleurait de délice , il pleurait de frustration... il sentait l'orgasme arriver , mais il eut l'impression qu'il le laisserait insatiable. Sisen, qui observait la moindre des émotions qui passaient sur son visage murmura quelque chose à Aiji qui se sépara de ce corps plein d'envie. Il l'assit à terre , et il s'empala sur sa virilité , s'appuiyant sur ses jambes. Les larmes de Toshiya coulaient de plus belles , et Aiji accelera le mouvement.

Puis enfin...enfin...Vint la liberation...

Toshiya se libera en Aiji dans un hurlement étouffé par son bâillon . Sa vision s'obscurcit , son corps entier fut secoué de spasmes et un flot de larmes vint glisser sur son visage crispé. Aiji jouit peu après entre les deux corps , s'agrippant aux cheveux de son partenaire.

Quand Toshiya fut remis de son émotion , il se retira et se laissa manipuler par Sisen et Aiji qui lui enlevaient ses liens. Les poignets du brun étaient rougis , un peu écorchés. Il ne retrouva pas tout de suite son odorat , et profita de la retourvaille de ses mains. Il caressait inlassablement le corps trempé et essouflé du danseur , tout en lui offrant des baisers reposants. « merci , Aiji , ce fut merveilleux... presque digne d'un meurtre...

le « presque » est de trop

pourras tu faire mieux , alors?

Bien sûr , ce n'était que la mise en bouche »

leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser , et ils laissèrent le sommeil les gagner. Sisen avait déjà rejoint les autres spectateurs qui Fumaient à présent un narguilé. Infatiguable...

Aiji fut pris d'insomnie...malgré la fatigue , il ne pouvait s'endormir. Il se leva et alla vers la cuisine. Yomi nettoyait on-ne-sait-quoi sur le plan de travail. « Oh Aiji , vous voulez quelque chose?

pourquoi tu me vouvoies? Et je veux de l'eau.

Beeennn...chepa. En fait , je crois que c'est mieux que je vous vouvoie. »

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau et attendit qu'Aiji le boive , en faisant nerveusement tourner ses pouces pour se donner contenance. Aiji le remarqua et lui demanda si il était gêné , et de quoi. « oui...en fait...vous êtes nu...

et alors , Shinya l'était aussi... »

Yomi ne répondit rien. Mais Aiji avait comprit. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il était le seul. Ou zero aussi , mais il était dur de savoir ce qu'il pensait celui là... Dans tous les cas , il n'était pas dur de comprendre que Yomi était aussi plus ou moins schisophrène. Non , le terme en lui même n'était pas exact. On aurait pu dire qu'il avait une double face ... un autre Yomi. Non pas comme les deux autres qui changeaient carrément d'identité , mais plutot une grande différence de comportement: le petit hétéro,timide,renfermé et effrayé qui devient un seme pervers et indifferent au genre... Mais avoir vu un meurtre aussi jeune , ca paraissait normal qu'il soit un peu perturbé...mais pour le harem , il y avait tellement pire... Il finit son verre , et retourna dans la salle principale. Yomi le retint de justesse par le bras et lui demanda en rougissant : « ano...je peux vous aider...pour le défi ,je veux dire...enfin... pour le goût... » Il acheva à peine sa phrase et retourna en cuisine avec ses éponges et ses produits. _Pour le Goût ne? Ce petit a de bonnes idées...oui , il va m'aider pour le goût... « _Yomi , qui s'occupe des courses?

-Gackt...pourquoi?

-c'est toi qui passe commande?

-euuuhh oui...

-très bien , tu vas m'aider. Pour commencer , je veux que tu donnes cette liste à Gackt. »

Quelques temps plus tard , Yomi s'executa et il tendit la liste à Gackt. Il la lut en un sourire , puis il dit à Son ainé qui discutait avec Yamapi : « pour l'annexe , on peut y installer une bibliothèque pour commençer , et j'ai une petite idée de la suite... »

1 : a priori...vive la notion de temps!!

2: ben oui , readlist , chepa si ca existe mais bon

3: le pauvre il passe toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...

4: noooooon , j'abuse...mais ca me fait craquer!!

5: ok , ca casse un peu la sensualité...

6: c'est la danse du ventre , mais je trouvais mieux d'utiliser le tèrme technique


	9. Kono hikari wa

**YAAAAAHHHH j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre!! je me suis régalée!! mais bon , ça a été dur , je me sui battue pour arriver a mettre en place mes idées... le 10 viendra dès que possible , perdez pas espoir ( non jme la pète pas...)**

**baaah voilà , je crois que j'ai tout dit là...**

**eh bien sur ces mots , enjoy kudasaiiiiiiii...**

oCHAPITRE 9 : Kono hikari wa...

_Ce sable si chaud...j'y plonge mes pieds , je m'y brûle. C'est si bon... L'astre puissant , haut dans son ciel me regarde , sans hostilité...je me jette dans l'écume des vagues salée et je ris. J'y reste un moment , appuiyé sur mes bras , et je laisse les vagues m'éclabousser le visage à chacun de leur passage. Puis je retourne sur le sable chaud. Il y a cet homme , ni ange ni démon , il dort. Je me penche au dessus de lui et mouille de mes mèches trempées la peau brûlante de son dos. Il sursaute , puis il rit. Et on s'embrasse , sous les regards choqués du peu de gens qui nous entoure , et sous le regard bienveillant du soleil..._

"Hizumi... » _quelle est cette voix qui me sort de mon sommeil? _« oh hizumi , tu te reveilles?? héooo

karyu...le soleil... Il me brûle , comme un tison incandescent...

hizumi , tu es brûlant... Gackt ne devrait pas tarder à revenir...

il est où...il est ou?

Je t'ai dit qu'il allait arriver...

non...

quoi non?

Ou est il...lui...

Qui ça , hizu?

L' homme ... ni ange ni démon...

quoi? Maya? » hizumi eut un doux hochement de tête. « ah , il est avec kaoru. D'ailleurs c'est étrange , depuis qu'il a baisé avec lui , il lui parle beaucoup mieux... enfin c'est pas comme si c'était le seul... » Hizumi ferma les yeux. Son front transpirant et brûlant était plissé de rides anxieuses. « oh , Hizumi , ça va pas?

Tu sais...que le soleil est jaloux?

Qu'est ce que tu dis?

Il est jaloux. C'est pour ça qu'il me tue... Il est jaloux de « sa » beauté...de ta beauté aussi , de la mienne et de celle de ce harem. Il est jaloux...

mais enfin tu es atteint depuis ton enfance... tu es né avec. Il ne pouvait pas deviner que tu serais aussi beau...

il doit connaitre l'avenir...

mais hizumi...oh , tu pleures? »

en effet , des fines larmes glissaient sur ses joues rougies de fièvres. « _c'est la première fois que je __rêve du soleil... »_

" Hizu ca va?

-Maya... oui ça va... je suis juste un peu...fatigué... j'ai du chopper une saloperie...

je vois mal comment ...personne n'est malade ici...»

Le bruit familier de la clé dans la serrure se fit entendre . Gackt , toujours suivit de son frère entra , affichant une mine d'enterrement qu'on ne lui conaissait pas. Quand il se rendit compte de l'état d'Hizumi , il changea d'expression et s'approcha de lui. Il posa sa main sur son front. « tu as de la fièvre... tu as mal autre part?

-non...

bon on éloigne la théorie du courant d'air , du coup de froid...

j'ai dû chopper une insolation...

mais qu'est ce que tu dis encore?

Cette nuit...

ah ouais...je comprend... un rêve un peu trop réaliste. »

"_pourquoi ce rêve? Pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça? »_

Gackt se leva , alla chercher un verre et y mit plusieurs médicaments. « ca te calmera la douleur , mais ca ne te fera pas baisser la fièvre . » hizumi but l'étrange mélange sans se poser plus de questions et reposa sa tête sur les genoux de karyu qui était derrière lui. « rendors toi , hizumi , c'est juste un peu de fatigue...

non , karyu , je ne veux pas me rendormir...je ne veux pas **le** voir à nouveau...il ve ma brûler...

mais hizu bordel , ce n'est qu'un rêve! Le soleil ne te blessera pas si tu en rêves!

Il a déjà brûlé ma peau...maintenant , il s'en prend à mon coeur... »

Finalement , sur ces mots , hizumi laissa la fièvre l'emporter , et il s'endormit.

Gackt se leva et retourna auprès de son ainé. « reprenons cette discussion tu veux?

gackt , tu le savais déjà que ça arriverais un jour. Nous le savions en créant ce harem...si beau , si parfait...

Mana ,je t'en prie , ne dis pas ça... je t'en supplie... je ne peut pas vivre parmis les autres humains si tu n'es pas là...dans l'autre monde je ne suis rien , sans toi...Mana , mon amour , je t'en prie...

Gackt , je vais bientôt mourir . Nous le savons , depuis longtemps...

et je suis censé faire quoi moi hein?

Pourquoi ne me suivrais-tu pas?

Non... tu sais bien que c'est impossible...tu es égoïste.

Je sais.

Je t'aime.

Vraiment?

Tu en doutes?

Je t'aime aussi...

La discussion s'arrêta là. Profiter...de cet instant , où son frère se tenait blotti contre lui. Ne rien dire , et refermer son etreinte autour de lui. L'aimer. Juste ça.

À présent , il restait encore un problème à regler...

à contre coeur , Gackt defit cette embrassade amoureuse , et Mana se tourna vers le reste du harem.

" Bien , nous allons rattrapper notre erreur passée. Le troisième agent viendra dans quelque temps. Vu la scène de la dernière fois , je vais vous demander de ne porter que des tenues simples , conventionelles. Un pantalon et une chemise suffiront. Nous expliquerons que nous ne portons pas les créations hors temps de travail , au risque de les abîmer. Ah et si la fièvre d'hizumi ne va pas mieux , nous le laisserons à l'annexe. C'est bon pour tous? » une voix capricieuse sortit du silence: « NON C'EST PAS BON DU TOUT!

qu'il a t'il , Bou chan?

Mana-sama , je ne veux pas porter de pantalon!

Mais Bou , je ne te laisse pas le choix.

NAN j'veux pas! J'aime pas les pantalons. J'aime pas ça du tout.

Enfin , bou , calme toi , Mana-sama à donné un ordre , on obéit.

Miyavi lâche moi! Je ne PEUX pas mettre de pantalon c'est pas compliqué non? » sa voix devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiètant dans sa réaction. « dis moi , Bou , pourquoi ne veux tu pas porter de pantalons?

Parce que y'a que miku qui en met. » Cette phrase eut un effet immédiat sur le maître. Son cadet se leva et prit son frère a part : « je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on défie ton autorité , mais là on a pas le choix. De toute façon , si on fait gober qu'il est muet , il passera facilement pour une gamine. On va lui trouver un uniforme de lycéenne et il se fera passer pour la petite soeur de miyavi.Mana , je t'en prie , garde ta fierté pour aujourd'hui...

très bien. »

C'était sans doute la première fois que Mana cédait face à son frère. Mais il savait pourquoi..._ « mon frère , je te jure de bien m'occuper du harem... tu le sais...ne? »_

" bon Bou , commença gackt , on va te mettre une tenue d'écolière (-1), tu seras la petite soeur de miyavi , mais tu devras te taire , et rester avec lui. Tu as bien compris? Surtout tu te Tais. Tu es muet , tu ne dis rien. » Comme pour montrer qu'il était prêt à jouer son rôle de petite soeur aphone , il hocha la tête sans rien ajouter , en signe d'approbation.

-Bien , pour les autres , nous vous apporterons des costars sur mesure. Nous avons vos mensurations , ne vous en faites pas. »

Tous regardaient Mana avec un air interrogateur : il n'avait rien dit et avait laissé son frère guider la mission. Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Mais les activités reprirent. Maya s'installa avec un livre et veillait hizumi. Sisen Toshiya et Mana fumaient un narguilé , pendant que Karyu , Kaoru et Yamapi buvaient du saké. Yomi nettoyait le harem dans sa totalité , en jetant de temps en temps un oeil furtif à Shinya et Die qui s'enlaçaient sur le sofa en velours. Kyo gribouillait on ne sait quoi sur une feulle de papier en fredonnant , à coté de Bou et Miyavi qui se dessinnaient dessus.

Aiji , toujours plongé dans des bouquins sur les geishas et sur les encens commençait à construire la trame du prochain sens , du prochain combat sensuel pour l'orgasme d'un homme qui ne l'atteint que dans la beauté du crime... Il allait gagner , le rendre accroc à lui... ce dieux d'hédonisme lui appartiendrait.

Gackt s'approcha de zero qui était tranquillement posé sur l'estrade. « vu ta tête , je suppose que tu as entendu la discussion de tout à l'heure? » Il obtint un hochement de tête en réponse. « oui , bien sur...et je suppose que tu as compris...oui...évidemment. »

Zero avait posé sa main sur l' épaule de gackt et descendait doucement jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça. Le corps de gackt était si plaisant. Il glissa sa main sous sa chemise , et remonta le long de sa colone. « Gackt...

-haha dans ce genre de situation tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus... »

Bien sur ... le seul fait de l'entendre parler voulait dire qu'il avait envie de lui. Il s'empressa de répondre à ce désir en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. « et puis tiens , j'ai envie , moi aussi... »

Il allongea le corps de zero sur le sol de l'estrade et commença à parcourir son corps de ses mains , tout en observant l'expression du visage de l'autre. Il était beau , plus encore quand son désir l'emplissait. Et en un rien de temps , il l'avait dénudé. « Tu es aussi à moi...zero , ton corps est aussi le mien... » sur ces mots , il fit voyager sa langue tout le long du corps de son partenaire qui gémissait sous le supplice de la lenteur de ses mouvements. « Gackuto...onegaii...

j'aime ta voix... elle est si grave et posée...si rare... » tout en parlant , Gackt avait prit entre ses doigts la virilité de Zero , et entamait une masturbation lente et lascive , jouissive... « nnn..aaaah...ne me fais pas languir , je t'en supplie! » Le plus vieux prit en compte les supplications de sa victime , et prit en bouche le membre convoité , en glissant un par un ses doigts dans l'intimité de l'homme , qui gémissait dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient.Gackt , au son de la voix habituellement éteinte de son uke , sentit tous ses muscles se tendre...il tremblait...plus que jamais , il le voulait...de suite , maintenant... « Merde...zero...excuse moi , j'ai trop envie... je n'aurais pas la patience...Zero...putain...

viens alors...je peux supporter... »

Gackt ne prit pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.Il retourna son autre et le pénetra sans aucun ménagement. « ahhhhhhh...Gackuto...c'est trop bon...huuummm...

putain si tu gémis comme ca je vais pas tenir longtemps...haaaaaaa » Les coups de reins du seme devenaient de plus en plus pressants et desordonnées.Il fallait qu'il s'enfonce plus encore dans ce corps délicieux... il fallait que cette voix soit poussée au maximum... plus loin...plus fort...plus vite... Leurs souffles saccadés, leur transpiration...et cette voix qui se faisait de plus en plus rauque et qui montait en décibels... Il empoigna le membre durci de zero et accompagna ses mouvements de reins du mouvement de sa main. Puis il devina que le plaisir de son partenaire atteignait son paroxysme , avant de sentir sa semence glisser entre ses doigts. Cette sensation terriblement excitante le fit jouir à son tour , et il se libera en se perdant au creux des reins de zero.

Tous deux épuisés , ils s'embrassèrent encore , avant de se reposer l'un contre l'autre. Ils furent reveillés par les mains du divin Mana-sama . « il faut vous laver maintenant , **il** ne va plus tarder... »

ils se levèrent en silence. Tous les autres étaient déjà dans la salle de bain , y comprit hizumi qui semblait aller mieux.

Quand ils furent lavés , ils enfilèrent tous les tenues préparées pour eux , excepté Sisen qui , entant que couturier , s'était permis de garder son excentricité habituelle.

Kaoru le regardait bouger et sautiller dans tous les sens avec Yamapi. Finalement , même si ils appartenaient tous à Mana-sama , il y avait plusieurs couple définis...mais lui était bien seul. Il se sentait bien seul. Kyo était seul aussi , mais il semblait bien s'en foutre.Yamapi et sisen aussi d'ailleurs , mais on pouvait bien dire qu'ils étaient ensemble. Enfin , c'était surtout qu'ils étaient les deux meilleurs coups de harem , après mana-sama , il était donc normal qu'ils soient ensemble... Kaoru , lui , en voulait un à lui. Une préférence quoi...pouvoir se poser dans des bras qui l'aimeraient plus que les autres...

Yomi nettoya les dernieres traces des ébats de Gackt et Zero , puis il s'habilla à son tour.

Mana se leva calmement d'un sofa et murmura quelques mots à gackt. Ce dernier se redressa , puis il déclara haut et fort: « il est arrivé ».

A cet instant , kaoru ressentit une drôle de tension parcourir ses veines , et , quand il vit entrer dans la salle l'agent qu'ils se devaient d'amadouer , il se figea. **Il** n'était pas comme les autres. Il fallait que ce soit **lui**. Il le savait. Il en était sur. Car à l'instant ou ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui , il avait senti que la machine du désir avait été mise en marche.

_« merde...j'ai la trique maintenant »_

de quelle façon? De quelle façon pouvait t'il tenter de l'avoir sans trahir les autres? Les yeux...le regard surtout...oui...lui parler avec les yeux...les croiser...les retenir contre lui... Kaoru n'avait qu'une envie , passer ses lèvres sur cette bouche divine , sur ces nombreux pierçings qui semblaient si froids... _« le bouffer jvous jure... »_

Le grand Mana-sama s'avança vers l'agent et le salua avec élégance: « entrez , prenez un verre de saké ». L'agent s'avança au centre de la pièce , et regarda autour de lui.

Il n'y avait que des hommes , excepté une gamine blonde...mais à bien regarder , Il y avait une touche masculine qui guidait ses mouvements , ses allures.

Ensuite , son regard se posa sur l'imposant Mana-sama. On voyait clairement de lui qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans ces vêtements. On voyait qu'il avait un secret , et qu'il n'était pas seul à le porter.

Puis , les iris de l'agent se posèrent sur un regard. Une paire d'yeux meurtriers et prédateurs qui le fixaient. Comme une quelque chose qui paraissait indomptable...pourtant... « _il est pas mal du tout ce mec là... »_. Une sorte de défi silencieux s'imposa alors , c'était à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps face à l'autre.

Kaoru sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup...il le voulait tant... Seulement , l'homme était surement hétéro , et plus encore , ce flic ne faisait pas partie du harem...quel dilemme... _« fait chier! »..._

L'agent s'installa en face de kaoru sur la grande table basse ou étaient posés les verres de saké déjà remplis , ainsi que les plats diverses préparés par les soins de Yomi, Puis Gackt s'assit à sa droite et Mana à la gauche de Kaoru (00). La soirée commença. Le maitre des lieux engagea la conversation. Les usages d'abord , bien sur , il lui demanda d'en dire plus sur lui même. L'homme , sans quitter des yeux la personne en face de lui , répondit par un nom. Un prénom? Un nom de famille? Aucun être ne fut en mesure d'y répondre à ce moment là. Seulement ce nom , qu'il avait posé en fixant Kaoru : Hitsugi... Hitsugi , dont les pupilles noires demandaient un retour de présentation , et ne lachaient pas les iris de leurs vis-à-vis. Le concerné n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui parler directement , et , sans le quitter des yeux , il fit tomber son verre de sake sur les genoux du maître , par inadvertance , sans doute... et pourtant...un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres quand le grand Mana-sama se leva en vitesse pour éviter de salir sa tenue: « aah , Kaoru , fais attention!! »

"_ah...alors toi c'est kaoru hein? Bien... laisse moi m'occuper de toi , si cher et si bandant Kaoru ». _Mana alla en cuisine et secha les quelques gouttes d'alchool qui étaient tombées sur sa tenue , retourna dans la salle principale .Puis , avec sa préstance habituelle , il frappa à trois fermes reprises dans ses mains et haussa le ton de sa voix: « Ce soir **le volet **va être ouvert , alors regroupez vous au centre de la pièce. » Hitsugi demanda des explications à la petite écolière blonde qui , agrippée au bras de miyavi , laissa le rouge monter à ses joues. « oh , pardon , ma petite soeur est muette... en fait , ce volet est ouvert une fois par mois.

-pour quelle raison? » Miyavi hésita discrètement , puis il dit à voix haute pour que tout le monde puisse entendre , et ainsi ne le contredise pas: « pour la peau , bien sur. Le teint est très important pour des mannequins , n'avez vous jamais entendu parler des bienfaits de le pleine lune sur les pores de la peau? »

Cette explication sembla satisfaire l'agent , et il s'approcha à son tour du centre du harem. A ce moment là , La collegienne blonde glissa sur un coussin et se retrouva la jupe par dessus les fesses... Elle se releva très vite , esperant de toute ses forces que son secret n'avait pas été découvert. Elle fixa Hitsugi , pour capter une éventuelle surprise , mais il sembla ne se soucier de rien , et s'allongea juste à coté de kaoru. Ce dernier l'observa discrètement du coin de l'oeil. Au moment où le volet fut ouvert , la pleine lune éclatante se refleta sur les multiples piercing en argent qui décoraient ses lèvres. Il était si attirant...si désirable... « _ca craint , je bande pour un flic... »_.

« AAAh kaoru...n'est ce pas agréable cet air frais? Ça me rappelle mon adolescence... » Finalement , tous s'endormirent , excepté Kaoru , bien trop gêné par l'erection qui s'imposait sous son pantalon pour arriver à fermer les yeux. _« merde , faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose là , parce que si je dors pas , la théorie de la pleine lune qui éclaire le teint sera baisée... »_ Il se leva , et se dirigea vers la cuisine , le mieux à faire , c'était encore de s'éloigner de l'objet de son désir. Il attendit une demie heure , sans doute , mais rien ne s'arrangeait , au contraire... _« bon , y'a pas quarante solutions ...». _Kaoru déboutonna son pantalon et glissa sa main à l'interieur.Il se laissa glisser sur le sol , les jambes écartées. Ses pensées volèrent à la rencontre de ses piercings , de ses yeux , de son odeur... Tout en se masturbant doucement , il se laissa aller à prononcer le nom de l'homme convoité. Une voix lui parvint derrière la tenture: « ah...Kaoru..tu as perdu... » Hitsugi glissa dans la cuisine. Kaoru , transpirant d'avoir lutté contre lui même , ne cessa pas pour autant de se caresser. Hitsugi s'approcha et le regarda faire un petit moment , puis il lui bloqua le bras : « tu as besoin d'aide peut être? » Kaoru ne pouvait déjà plus vraiment parler , mais il le suppliait du regard de liberer son bras , ou de le liberer de la douleureuse tension qui possedait le bas de son corps. « bon , kaoru , écoute ce qu'on va faire , on va en parler à personne surtout , d'accord? On va faire un jeu... tu vas obeir à tous mes ordres , sinon je dévoile au FBI la veritable nature des occupants de cette agence , ou à tes collègues la veritable nature de ta sexualité, d'accord?

-p...pard..don?

-tu crois sans doute que je n'ai pas reconnu Bou , celui qui a tué le chanteur de ce célebre groupe? Ou encore Shinya , notre chère veuve noire? Ou kyo , notre violeur et serial killer? Toshiya , le suceur de plaisir? Ou encore Die le Pyromane? Ou même , toi...Kaoru , l'homme sans morale? Et comment régiraient t'ils, tes collèges, si ils savaient que tu es gay?» Il tenait fermement les deux mains de son interlocuteur au dessus de sa tête pour éviter qu'il ne se laisse aller encore à son plaisir égoiste. « alors , tu vas bien faire tout ce que je dis?

-haa...hai...

-bon garçon »

"_il est à coté de la plaque concernant le harem et ce qu'ils penseraient de ma sexualité, mais tant mieux... »_

"Bon écoute , on va commencer en douceur pour voir si tu es bien docile. Embrasse moi. » Kaoru s'agrippa alors fermement à la chevelure rouge d'hitsugi et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue venait s'insinuer entre ses piercings , jouant avec la bouche de son dominant , mordant sa lèvre superieur , tirant un peu sur les pics d'argents de sa lèvre inferieur avec les dents... _« enfin , je peux le dévorer... »_

Hitsugi se détacha de cette étreinte excitante et afficha un air satisfait : « hum...pas mal du tout...tu seras très bien pour ce qui va suivre.

tu veux que je te suce?

Non , ce serait délicieux , mais tu n'as pas l'allure d'un uke. Je ne te laisserais pas être dominé par moi.

tu...tu veux quoi alors...hein?

Je veux que tu me laisses te sucer , et que tu me guides . Mais ne sois pas trop violent , je ne suis pas maso. »

Kaoru glissa à nouveaux ses doigts dans la chevelure rouan de son autre et fit descendre sa tête jusqu'au niveau de son sexe. Quand les froids piercings entrèrent en contact avec la peau brûlante de son membre viril , il laissa échapper un gemissement rauque , et guida son uke dans le rythme de sa tête. Il arrêta au bout d'un moment quand Hitsugi enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du bas de son dos. Il se redressa , essuiya d'un revers de main la salive qui avait coulé du coin de sa bouche , puis il se devêtit totalement. « regarde moi maintenant , mais ne te touche pas , surtout. ». Il empoigna son sexe fermement et se masturba convulsivement. L'autre le regardait faire avec une fascination carnassière brillant dans ses pupilles dilatées de désir. Il voulait le prendre. Il voulait que ce soit son propre corps qui fasse gémir celui de l'agent. Ce dernier sembla entendre l'appel silencieux de son vis-à-vis car il cessa son petit manège et , en collant sa virilité contre celle de Kaoru , il ordonna: « maintenant , baise moi , te pose pas de questions , tu as juste à prendre ton pied. » Il n'eut pas à le redire deux fois : Kaoru , fou d'un désir intenable , l' avait déjà retourné et avait empoigné les hanches fermes et masculines de l'agent . Il s'insinua en lui en un gémissement contenu. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui , il plaqua son torse contre son dos et resta un moment sans bouger , de peur que la fin vienne trop vite. Quand il sentit l'orgasme s'éloigner un peu , il commença un rythme régulier , qu'il accelerait peu à peu. Son souffle se faisait plus court et plus bestial alors qu'il enfonçais les doigts de sa main gauche dans la chair ferme des fesses d'Hitsugi qui n'arrivait plus à contenir ses gémissements. Puis , dans un rythme implacable et égoiste , Kaoru atteint l'apogée du plaisir en un gémissement rauque et étouffé. Il retourna Hitsugi sans ménagement , le souleva par les fesses et le posa sur le billot. Il prit en bouche le membre impatient de l'homme et fit glisser ses lèvres autour avec frénésie , jusqu'à ce que l'agent s'agrippe à ses cheveux , qu'il renverse la tête en arrière et se libère en silence.

Quand ils furent tout deux remis de leurs émotions , Kaoru le prit dans ses bras . « putain , ce que t'es étroit...t'as un bon cul , c'était délicieux.

hum...

t'as pas l'air d'accord.

Si , je trouve que tu obeis vraiment bien comme il faut. T'as un bon coup de hanches. J'aurais un bon souvenir de ma première fois.

Tu étais vierge?!

Ma première fois avec un homme.tu sais , J'suis hétéro.

Merde , je le savais.

Ouais , mais bon , je me suis bien amusé. Alors je vais attendre un peu avant de leur balançer que t'es gay. Pour ce qui est des tueurs , je ne dirais rien , tant que tu m'obeiras. Rhabille toi et retourne là-bas. »

Kaoru obeit , et , quand il retourna au harem , le volet était déjà refermé. « _merde...celui qui a fermé a du nous entendre... J'aurais des problèmes si Mana-sama apprend que j'obeis à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou son frère... putain mais quelle galère ce flic...quel...quel cul putain...merde , Kaoru , à quoi tu penses? Réflechis...Mana-sama pourra bien comprendre que je protegeais le harem...bien sur...il est pas bête au point de perdre le harem pour sa fierté de maitre , ou pour montrer sa puissance...oui , bien sur... » _Il alla se coucher à la même place que celle qu'il avait quitté , et Hitsugi en fit autant. Tous deux s'endormirent en suivant , sans consideration **apparente** de l'un pour l'autre...

Quand kaoru se reveilla , les quatres Photosensibles n'étaient plus dans la salle. Il supposa qu'ils étaient en plein examen médical , étant donné que la veille ça n'avait pas été possible à cause de la présence d'hitsugi. Il regarda ce dernier dormir à coté de lui. Il semblait si doux dans son sommeil , si calme. Puis il se rememora ce qui s'était passé la veille. Puis une question lui traversa l'esprit. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Mana-sama qui buvait un thé sur l'estrade. : « oh , bonjour Kaoru.

-bonjour Mana-sama.

-tu as une question à me poser peut être?

-oui...Hitsugi va rester pendant combien de temps encore?

-une semaine , on l'a invité .

-on va tenir une semaine d'abstience?

-vous avez déja tenu deux semaines...et puis...j'ai un plan pour lui. Un plan qui a déjà commençé. Avec une solution de secours bien sur.

-ah? Je suis curieux!

-non , si je te le dis , ça ne sera pas efficace.Il te suffirait d'un coup de tête pour que tout soit détruit.

-so ka... au fait , qui a fermé le volet cette nuit?

-Hizumi. Il a encore rêvé du soleil..il a eu peur et a voulu le fermer. »

Kaoru retourna aux cotés d'hitsugi , et le regarda avec affection , chose qui était très rare chez lui. _« tu veux passer pour un type méchant , mais en fait t'es une patte... »_ Il esquissa un sourire en coin en repensant à la scène de la veille , quand les quatres malades revinrent dans la salle principale. Hizumi semblait épuisé. Maya s'approcha de Gackt et lui demanda de décrire l'était de santé de son amant le plus proche. « hé bien , disons qu'il est dans une periode ou sa maladie le fatigue énormément , et qu'il rêve régulièrement du soleil , alors il est pas mal destabilisé. Mais son système nerveux n'est pas atteint , sa gorge non plus...enfin il va bien quoi. C'est juste de la fatigue , mais il faudra qu'il évite de fumer , ou de boire. Tu peux le surveiller?

-oui , bien sur... »

Il se dirigea vers son beau brun , et s'assit contre lui. Hizumi le regardait. La lumière des lampes se reflètait dans les cheveux de son blond.Il le trouvait beau... Puis il repensa au rêve de la nuit passée , rêve qui inlassablement se répetait... ce soleil... Il trouvait qu'il ressemblait à Maya ... _« Maya... »_ « mais oui ! C'est ça!! » Maya sursauta quand Hizumi , si calme d'habitude , lui sauta au cou.Il deserra lentement son etreinte et lui prit les mains : « Maya! La raison pour laquelle je trouve ce soleil si beau , c'est parce qu'il te ressemble!! Parce que tu es un soleil! Comme ta présence...si chaude... Ce soleil , dans mes rêves , il ne serait pas si beau , si'il ne se refletait pas dans tes cheveux! Maya! C'est parce que le soleil , C'est toi!! en fait , il ne m'en veux pas , c'est pas ça , c'est parce qu'il voulait que je puisse le toucher , alors il est venu , il s'est incarné en toi...Maya... » des larmes coulaient de ses yeux... Maya lui attrapa la tête et colla son front contre le sien : « Baka , c'est parce qu'il est amoureux de la lune , qu'il voulait absolument te voir... » . Ils s'embrassèrent.

"Alors vous aussi vous êtes gay? » Hitsugi n'avait rien manqué de la scène , et se tenait allongé , la tête posée sur ses mains relevées , appuiyé sur ses coudes. Kaoru se leva brusquement : « Putain tu dormais pas toi?

-non , je voulais en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait ici. Et j'aimerais autant que tu me parles autrement , mon bel esclave... » Mana descendit calmement de l'estrade et rejoint le lit de toute cette agitation. « esclave? Demanda t'il calmement , sans paraître surpris.

-oui , esclave. Votre ami m'a bien satisfait , hier ...Il est bien dressé , c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... » Kaoru regarda le maitre avec un air désolé... « n'est ce pas? C'est moi qui l'ai « dressé ».

-pardon?

-ici , ce n'est pas une agence , c'est un harem.Et cette gamine est un homme , qui est au passage tout sauf muet... Mais bien sur , tu le savais déjà. D'ailleurs , il me semble que tu connais la majeure partie des hommes ici présents , non?

-ah? On ne me vouvoie plus?

à partir du moment ou tu baises avec l'un de ses hommes , tu fais partie du harem.je suis donc ton maître. En temps normal , tu devrais rester là , mais comme on a besoin de toi , on fera une exception. » Kaoru observait la scène avec inquiètude : à quoi pouvait bien penser le maitre , pour lui parler comme ça , alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de tout détruire?

"Maitre? Ça va pas non? Et oui , en effet , tu as beoin de moi , alors tu vas me respecter un peu plus , parce que je peux faire ce que je veux de ce harem.

-pas si je révèle au FBI ta véritable nature...

-quoi? Comment...

tu sais , je sui très haut placé , j'ai un grand nombre de privilèges, y comprit l'accès à certain dossiers privés. Ahhh...le FBI est si corruptible... un peu d'argent et hop , on oublie la droiture et la justice...ainsi que la confidentialité du casier judiciaire et du dossier de vie (1) de ses ...ouvriers , si j'ose dire...

comment ça? Mon casier judiciaire est vierge...

oui , et c'est ce qui pose problème.

Comment ça?

Il se trouve que nous avons un personne très intelligente au sein du harem , qui m'a bien aidé à résoudre ... le mystère , disons. » Hitsugi sut qu'il était totalement démasqué , mais , curieux de savoir ce qui avait cloché dans sa couverture , il s'installa sur le sol , et écouta le maitre parler.

" Pour commençer , il faut savoir que j'ai consulté ton dossier de vie avant ton casier judiciaire , et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu savoir que quelque chose clochait. Dans ton dossier de vie , il est écrit que tu est amnésique , que tu as oublié tout avant tes 19 ans , et que tu as fait de la prison.or , ton casier judiciaire est vide...n'est ce pas étrange pour quelqu'un qui a été mis derrière les barreaux paendant au moins un moi?

Il est aussi écrit que tu t'es lançé dans la résolution d'un meurtre non élucidé datant de l'époque ou...oh , un peu comme par hazard tu devais avoir 19 ans. Je ne peux pas faire plus de précisions , parce que tu es un membre du harem , et qu'on ne doit pas connaître ton âge , mais tu dois toi même savoir de combien de temps le meurtre était vieux. Comme tu es le meilleur élément du FBI , ils t'ont laissé jouer aux detectives. Mais , en consultant le dossier de la police concernant ce meurtre , j'ai remarqué qu'ils ont relançé l'enquête quelques jours avant que tu t'y mettes. J'ai pensé que tu voulais simplement faire concurrence aux policiers , mais en creusant plus profond , j'ai pu obtenir les fiches détaillant le résultat de l'enquête que tu avais menée: tu t'es rendu compte que toutes les preuves te désignaient comme le tueur...mais tu as été diagnostiqué amnesique , donc , tu ne pouvais pas te souvenir de ce meurtre... finalement , tu as été accusé , puisque toutes les preuves menaient à toi et tu as passé un mois en prison, après quoi tu as été liberé , car quelqu'un était venu se rendre , en prétendant être le tueur. Ce que j'en pense? Enfin ce que mon « détéctive privé » en pense? Les chefs du FBI , ne voulant pas perdre leur meilleur élément , et ne voulant pas que l'affaire s'ébruite parmis les employés , ont usé de leur pouvoir pour t'innocenter , et « vider » ton casier judiciaire. Ils ont ensuite exercé une pression psychologique sur un sujet en proie à la schisophrénie afin de lui faire penser qu'il avait commis ce meurtre. Car ,en fait , Le FBI considerait que le fait que tu sois amnésique et que tu aies tout oublié de ce meurtre te rendait innocent , par défaut: on allait pas te punir pour un meutre que tu n'avais « pas commis ». Mais comme tu étais déjà en prison , il fallait trouver un moyen de te liberer.

-mais ça , tout le monde le sait. Enfin je veux dire , si tu parles au chef du FBI , il s'en fiche d'entendre quelqu'un lui dicter ce qu'il a fait...je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait m'inquièter.

-oui , pour ça oui. Mais moi , je sais , d'après ton comportement , quelque chose qu'ils ne savent pas: tu n'est pas amnesique pour un sou. Tu as escroqué , à tes 19 ans , cette femme , que tu as ensuite tué...et tu es tellement doué , que tu ne t'es pas fait chopper . Tu as simplement joué les amnesiques , et tu es entré au FBI pour montrer « le sens de la justice inné qui coulait en toi » , puis , quand tu as vu que les flics se rapprochaient dangereusement de toi , tu as décidé d'enquêter , pour t'innocenter car après tout , quel imbecile enquêterait sur un meurtre qu'il a commis , puisqu'il connait le tueur? Ce n'était qu'une grande machination...

-et...qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je ne suis pas amnésique?

hé bien , au moment où on a ouvert le volet , tu as dit que l'air frais te rappelais ton adolescence. » Kaoru se leva et se posta en face d'hitsugi , puis il lui dit: « maintenant que j'y pense , je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu affirmer que cette nuit était ta première fois avec un homme , si tu as oublié une partie de ta vie...

hahaha!! bien joué , je suis démasqué...merde...vous êtez vraiments bon...je n'ai pas le choix...mais de toute façon je n'ai plus vraiment envie de casser cette si belle ambiance. Je ne dirais rien , à propos du harem , a condition que je puisse en profiter...

tu n'es plus dans une situation ou tu peux te permettre de poser des conditions vois tu?et puis tu es un membre du harem , je t'ai dit.tu auras l'obligation de revenir , Mais tu devras te préparer à ce que kaoru ne soit pas le seul à te faire des avances. » Hitsugi fixa le maitre avec arrogance , baissa les yeux en signe de soumission , puis il glissa en guise de réponse: oui , maître... »

Kaoru s'agenouilla devant Mana-sama : « pardon , je vous ai désobeit...j'ai touché un homme de l'exterieur...

-ne t'en fais pas , j'ai tout fait pour que ça arrive: il y avait de l'aphrodisiaque dans son assiette , et je savais qu'il serait ton genre.

-donc vous le saviez pour cette nuit?

-à vrai dire , je m'en doutais , mais quand hizumi est tombé sur moi en allant fermer le volet , ça m'a reveillé et J'ai alors pu confirmer que mon plan était en marche. Après avoir gouté à ton coup de hanche , je savais qu'il ne voudrait plus repartir , et qu'on l'aurait de notre coté. Mais heureusement que j'avais prévu un plan de secours...Il nous a été bien utile.

-Mana-sama...vous avez eu la chance d'avoir été l'uke de Kaoru? » Hitsugi s'était incrusté dans la discussion en ayant entendu parler du coup de hanche de son bel esclave . Il avait parlé sans hésitation dans la voix , et avait montré le plus grand respect envers le maître. Il était donc décidé à faire parti du harem. « oui , il est le seul dans le harem ,avec mon jeune frère , à pouvoir me prendre. Hitsugi , j'aime bien ton franc parler. »

On frappa à la porte , et gackt alla ouvrir . « ah , messieurs , suivez moi ,je vous prie » une vingtaine d'hommes passèrent à la chaine pour déposer une tonne de cartons à l'annexe. Quand ils furent partis , tous se précipitèrent dans la cuisine , n'osant pas entrer dans l'ancien appartement du petit Yomi. Finalement , Karyu s'y risqua , suivit de Zero , puis de Tsukasa. Hizumi resta appuiyé sur le chambranle de la porte , et Bou se glissa derrière karyu , afin de satisfaire sa curiosité. Karyu le premier , sortit un boitier noir enroulé dans du papier à bulle.Il s'en debarassa et le jeta derière lui. Bou qui n'avait pas bougé de derrière Komori le reçut sur la figure , et lança au plus grand un air colèrique , qui disparut aussitôt quand il se rendit compte qu'on pouvait éclater les petites bulles. Il se déplaça et glissa derrière Zero , tout satisfait de son nouveau jouet.

Karyu n'y faisait pas attention , bien trop préoccupé par l'ouverture de cet étrange boitier qui lui était famillier. Il réussit enfin à l'ouvrir , et en sortit une superbe guitare éléctrique. « waaaah!! trop belle!! ca fait si longtemps que j'en ai pas touché!! » Il glissa plusieurs accords visiblement improvisés. « bah j'ai bien perdu , mais ça s'arrangera... » Zero , trop pressé de savoir ce que contenait son carton , l'ouvrit à son tour. Il eut le droit à une housse noire , elle aussi enroulée dans du papier bulle , qui finit à son tour sur la tête de Bou. cette fois , le blondinet jubila du nombre de bulles qu'il allait pouvoir éclater... et pourquoi ne pas essayer de marcher dessus?

Quand la housse tomba sur le sol , la basse à cinq corde dévoila son irresistible beauté à celui qui l'avait découverte: « waaaaaaaaa une baaaasse!! j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une!! jcrois kchui amoureux! karyu tu m'apprends?

-attends... ne me dis pas que la basse te donne envie de faire l'amour?

-non ... enfin j'ai bien un peu envie , mais c'est pas la basse...

-alors comment ça se fait que tu puisses parler?

-Gackt m'a injecté de l'adrénaline liquide pour que je puisse dire à Mana-sama ce que j'avais trouvé concernant Hitsugi.

-ah oui...j'avais oublié que l'adrénaline te rendait ta voix...il devrait le faire plus souvent!

c'est pas très bon pour moi , c'est mauvais pour le coeur , mais là je l'ai forçé.

ah...mais attends , c'est toi le « détective privé »?

oui... » la discussion fut interrompue par un bruit métallique assourdissant. Tsukasa lança vers eux un air désolé: « j'ai voulu secouer le carton pour voir si je pouvais deviner ce qu'il y avait dedans , mais il s'est deversé sur le sol et...ohhhhhhh!! des crash , des splash et des charleston!! ce qui veut dire... qu'il y a une battrie dissimulée dans tous ces cartons!! ahhhh...le bon vieux temps ou je jouais dans les bars nocturnes avec les jazzmans inconnus... »

Hitsugi s'approcha de Kaoru. « hitsugi , comment se fait-t il que tu te sois rendu aussi facilement?

-tu sais , tout ce que je voulais , c'était avoir un moyen de pression pour pouvoir rester ici , et ne pas te quitter...mais visiblement , ce n'est même pas la peine...

-tu comptes rester ici?

Je viendrais le plus souvent possible , parce que je ne peux pas y vivre...tu sais , je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amour , mais ce que j'éprouve pour toi est particulier. Je crois que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à me passer de ton corps à l'avenir... tu !me le prêteras?

Bien sur , ma préférence...

quoi??

non rien , oublie... » sur ce , il l'embrassa aussi tendrement que sauvagement , visiblement satisfait...de on ne saura sans doute jamais quoi...

Hizumi s'avança au centre de la pièce : « ah mais vous jouez tous de la musique?

-non pas moi...

-je t'apprendrais , Zero-kun.

-mais toi , karyu , tu joues de la guitare? Et tsu , de la batterie...on pourrait faire un groupe , non? Ce serait sympa.

-t'en as toi , des idées chelous...

-non , serieux , ce serait un bon moyen de développer notre sens musical... si Zero apprend la basse , et que moi je me met au chant ...

-C'est une bonne idée , coupa Mana , ce sera une nouvelle mission , demerdez vous tous pour m'offrir un très beau concert. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la musique , apprenez.

-Bon , et comment on va l'appeler , ce groupe? » Demanda tsukasa. Hizumi se tourna vers Maya , reflechit un instant, et , sans le quitter des yeux , il déclara:

Despairs Ray.

pourquoi ? » Il tourna vers Tsukasa un sourire plein d'arrogance et de douceur: « Despairs pour notre maladie , et Ray pour nos soleils... »

-1 (ouuuh ça sent les notes mises au dernier moment ca...) hééé non , je n'ai pas réussi a le mettre en pantalon...

00 euuuh oui , pour aller plus vite: mana enface de gackt , et kaoru en face d'hitsugi. Je sais , j'aurais pu dire ça , mais je trouvais plus marrant de vous embrouiller...

1 non , ne sortez pas les bouquins de droits , le dossier de vie n'existe pas. Mais bon je crois (chui pas sure) qu'il y a un truc qui y ressemble dans le FBI...enfin bref , dans tous les cas , y'a pas mal de choses qui sont impossibles dans cette fic , mais c'est ce qui la rend merveilleuse ( oui oui ca va les chevilles)...

bon voilà , merci pour celles ( ou ceux , mais c'est déjà plus rare) qui ont suivi ce chapitre...


	10. Le miel de ce monde

CHAPITRE 10 : Le miel de ce monde...

"Quoi? Mais sisen t'es pas bien ici? » Yamapi , pour une fois faisait preuve d'un grand serieux. « si , sisen est très bien parmis vous , mais tu sais , pi , l'atelière lui manque beaucoup. Mais il promet de revenir régulièrement. »

Yamapi baissa la tête , visiblement résigné. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir...c'était étrange...le plaisir qu'il lui offrait , ainsi qu'à Misère était si grand , qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il quitterait le harem. « Aiji , tu viens avec sisen?

désolé , pas pour le moment...j'ai quelque chose à accomplir... une oeuvre que je n'ai pas finie...

ce n'est pas grave , Sisen reviendra , si Mana l'y autorise. Finis ce que tu as a faire.»

Sur ces mots , ils l'embrassa longuement. « Vous manquerez tous beaucoup à sisen. Mais vous le reverrez bientôt. »

Il embrassa chaque membre du harem , et partit en courant d'air. Yamapi se leva , visiblement contrarié: « j'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse partir aussi vite! C'était quoi ça? Merde... »

des larmes discrètes glissaient de ses yeux. « hé , dit Kyo en s'approchant de lui , tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de Sisen par hazard?

-non , je ne crois pas ...mais je suis devenu dépendant de son corps...il était ma drogue... je veux qu'il revienne...je ne veux plus qu'il parte...ce corps m'appartient... » Kyo se détourna de lui et alla vers Shinya : « Shin...je suis inquièt pour lui...j'ai l'impression que Misère et lui ne font qu'un...regarde le...il a l'air si serieux...

hé bien , je suppose qu'il est dur de se passer d'une drogue... un peu comme cette periode d'abstinence...

t'as peut être raison... enfin j'espère que ca ne va pas dégenerer...

on a jamais eu de gros problèmes avec Misère...tant qu'on ne le met pas avec Miyavi , tout ira bien.

Hum...»

Toshiya s'approcha d'Aiji : « je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies choisi , plutot que Sisen.

ce n'est pas tant que je t'ai choisi , mais plutot que je laisse jamais rien non accompli.

So ka...naruhodo. »

"Non , attendez ! » ordonna calmement Mana aux Despairsray qui installaient la salle de musique « il faut laisser une grande place au milieu de la salle. Tsukasa , déplace ta batterie , mets la là. Vous n'avez pas ouvert tous les cartons?

-non , répondit hizumi , en fait , nous nous sommes contentés des instruments que l'on a trouvé...

-ben nous on va ouvrir les autres... »kyo venait d'entrer dans la salle suivi du reste du harem. Ils se jetèrent sur les autres cartons. Au total , il y avait deux autres guitares électriques , une guitare electro-acoustique , que Miyavi s'empressa de monopoliser , deux pieds de micros décorés , une batterie supplémentaire que shinya s'accapara , une basse de plus, un synthétiseur et une sono.Il y avait aussi quatres harmonica , des grelots , une harpe...et il semblait qu'un autre instrument devait entrer dans l'annexe.Die regarda la salle un moment: « ce harem ressemble de plus en plus à un château...non? » personne ne répondit , et un bruit de cordes tirées et frappées se fit entendre. Miyavi les regarda d'un air satisfait : cette guitare c'est la mienne ok?

tu savais jouer de la guitare?

Oui mon Diounnet(1)...enfin , de la basse , en fait , mais ça fait treize ans que je n'ai pas pratiqué. Mais bon , vu que je suis trop fort , je peux jouer de la guitare si je travaille un peu...

ça va les chevilles? »

Miyavi ne répondit pas et reccommença à frapper et à tirer les cordes de son instrument. Petit à petit , on put deviner un rythme derrière cette masse de son bordelique.

Bou se décolla de Miyavi et proposa : « hééééééé si on mangeait ne? Ne? Ne? Ne? Ne? Yomi il a fait des onigiri et des manjyu!! et au dessert y'a des fraises et des cerises!! » la proposition fut vivement approuvée par le reste du harem et tous se jetèrent sur le pauvre Yomi qui n'avait pas eu le temps de finir de ranger la vaisselle utilisée pour la préparation. « Attendez moi!! j'ai pas fini... » die le coupa net en l'attrapant par le bras : « Ahhh mais laisse tomber , ne? Si tu veux je t'aiderais après ok? Alors laisses ça dans l'évier et viens manger avec nous. » Il se laissa entrainer par la poigne de l'homme/feu. Comme à son habitude , il s'assit près de Tsukasa , mais Die vint le rejoindre. Il était assez étrange qu'il se rapproche de lui de cette façon...Deplus , il était possible que Shinya ne voit pas ça d'un très bon oeil. « Die...tu ne crois pas que Shinya va...

-mais non ne t'en fais pas. Je fais ce que je veux , et puis , tu es aussi un membre du harem , je peux profiter de toi comme je veux...

-mais je pensais que...enfin...toi et Shinya vous êtiez...

-amoureux? Oui , en effet. Et?

-et vous faites ça avec les autres?

-bah oui , où est le problème?

c'est dégoutant.

Ah ouais? »

Sans laisser le temps au pauvre Yomi de répliquer , Die prit possession de sa bouche dans un baiser intense. « mange , Yomi , on règlera ça plus tard. ». Puis il retourna vers Shinya qui s'était posé dans les bras de Yamapi . Yomi , lui , se colla un peu plus contre Tsukasa , légèrement effrayé par les gestes de Die. « que se passe t'il mon cheri?

mon cheri??

bah oui , ça te va bien.

Dis...tu vas pas m'embrasser si?

Non , à moins que tu ne me le demandes.

Non...c'est pas ça...enfin c'est pas comme si je vouslais pas...non..;c'est juste que...enfin... »

Tsukasa laissa un rire s'enfuir du fond de son être et releva vers lui le visage cramoisi de son vis à vis : « ne t'en fais pas , Die et moi sommes différents. Je ne te volerais pas de baiser , et je sais que tu ne veux appartenir qu'à Shinya. Mais tu sais , ici nous avons plusieurs amants. Il y en a certains que je ne touche jamais. Mais nous sommes plutot échangistes.

ah bon , y'en a avec lesquels tu ne baises pas?

Wow...ce mot ne va pas dans ta bouche! Et oui , certains hommes ne sont pas mes amants. Tu n'as jamais remarqué en treize ans d'observations?

Ah si...peut être...Kyo , Die ...et moi? Ah et Hitsugi aussi.

Oui c'est ça. Mais certains ici sont vraiment avec tout le monde. Mana-sama et Gackt , bien sur puisqu'ils sont notre maitre et son frère , Bou , Yamapi .. Sisen était comme ça aussi...Toshiya , Maya et Miyavi . Eux sont avec tout le monde. Après , Hitsugi sera peut être comme ça , qui sait?

La conversation s'orienta sur les instruments qui venaient d'arriver , sur ce qu'avait décidé de faire Yomi , sur la guitare de Miyavi...Tsukasa posa son assiette vide à coté de lui et ferma les yeux un moment. _« finalement , on vit mieux dans ce harem qu'au milieux des hommes , là bas...on a tout ce dont on rêve ici...tout est si beau... quelle chance avons nous , d'être liberés de la notion du temps...et de la notion de l'argent... »_

Die avait enfin fini de manger , et il kidnappa Yomi. « je vais t'aider à ranger ne? »

Yomi se sentit rougir , mais il accepta son aide. « Dis , Die...

quoi?

Etoo... iie , ce n'est rien.

ok. »

Yomi lavait nerveusement les assiettes , tout en regardant du coin de l'oeil son aide qui les essuyait et les rangeait. C'était sur , il voulait lui demander , mais il n'osait franchement pas , trop intimidé. « tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai embrassé hein?

hein?? iie!! enfin ...si je veux bien savoir...

Parce que c'est clair , tu me fais bander. Mais pour être franc , ce n'est pas tout. Oh rougis pas comme ça hein , je n'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureux de toi!!

non mais...c'est juste que... je croyais que tu me détestais.

Ouais , je te déteste bien un peu , au fond.

Hein?

Ça te rend triste?

Beeennn...un peu en fait... »

Die renversa la tête en arrière pour liberer un rire magnifique , et lançer au petit Yomi un grand sourire Ravageur. « ça n'empeche rien. » Alors que le petit brun voulut répondre , Die s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche. Contre toute attente , Yomi répondit à ce baiser laissant même les doigts de Die se glisser sous son t-shirt , puis se poser sur son sexe à travers son pantalon. « après **ça** tu ne peux plus dire que tu n'aimes que les femmes! » En effet , l'erection de Yomi s'imposait , grandissant , sous la main de Die. Ce dernier se laissa tomber à genoux et fit glisser le pantalon de soie sur le sol , puis il prit son membre en bouche en glissant ses doigts dans l intimité du brun. « aaaaa Die! Pas ici! Et puis Shinya va...

Si , ICI! On va le faire ici même! Et Shinya est polygame , comme tout le monde ici!

Mais il a dit , il a dit...qu'il ne voulait pas que je...

ça , c'était avant qu'il ne découvre ses sentiment pour toi.

Hein??

tu avais gagné contre lui... » tout en parlant , il laissa glisser à son tour son sarouel sur le sol « ...et donc , tu es devenu spécial à ses yeux... »

Sans laisser le temps au brun de comprendre , il le souleva dans ses bras et , tout en l'embrassant , il le penetra sans trop forcer. Yomi libera un gémissement...de volupté.

Shinya , adossé au chambranle de la porte , les regardait faire en souriant. Il les avait enfin tous les deux , rien qu'à lui.

Ses proies...

Ses amants...

Ses amours...

_**Laissant probablement une heure s'écouler , Yomi s'abandonna totalement à Die , laissant le plaisir l'envelopper , et sa gène disparaître...il lui semblait qu'à présent , il faisait vraiment partie du harem...de ce harem , qu'il aimait tant... **_

Quand ils eurent atteint le paroxysme de leur plaisir , ils rejoinrent ensemble le reste du harem et s'assirent autour d'un narguilé. Tsukasa regardait la scène avec les yeux d'un père: Yomi , glissant tendrement dans les bras dangereux de Die , sous le regard étrangement satisfait de Shinya. Ils semblaient , si paisible...

De violents battements sur la porte retentirent , et on entendit la voix de Sisen : « ouvrez à Sisen !! »

Gackt se précipita sur la porte. Quand elle fut ouverte , un Sisen dégoulinant sauta à son cou.Dehors , apparemment , il pleuvait. Sisen avait marché sous la pluie. Il pleurait...des vrais larmes , des grosses larmes qui venaient du coeur et qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir. Puis il appela , sans quitter les bras de Gackt « Aiji... Aiji!! l'atelière a...elle est...ils l'ont...Brûlé... » les pleurs redoublèrent , comme si le fait d'avoir prononçé ces dures paroles avait détruit le peu de barrières qui tentaient de retenir les larmes.Aiji restait figé sur place , puis il se laissa tomber à genoux : « Qui à fait ça? Qui a pu faire ça? » On pouvait clairement entendre la colère qui prenait possession de tout son être. « Des homophobes , visiblements... » les sanglots du couturier avaient cessés , mais les larmes coulaient d'elles même. : « Sisen a trouvé cette pancarte sur ce qui restait de la porte. » Il tendit l'objet à Aiji. C'était un rectangle de carton , où il était écrit : « **voila le sort que méritent les ****gays **». Aiji le lança rageusement au travers du harem. Bou manqua de le prendre dans la figure , mais le grand Mana-sama le retint de justesse : « ça suffit maintenant. » sa voix était ferme. « je comprends que vous soyez tristes , mais évitez de blesser les autres . On a déjà assez de problèmes avec ceux qui ne peuvent pas se contrôler. »

Yamapi s'approcha de Sisen , et il le prit contre lui. : « Sisen , je suis désolé...pardon...

-mais pourquoi tu t'excuses? Tu n'y est pour rien!

j'ai... tellement souhaité que tu reviennes que j'ai du entrainer ce malheur...je ne voulais pas...

Baka! Tu crois qu'un simple souhait peux brûler un bâtiment?

j'en sais rien. »

Sisen regretta un peu d'avoir utilisé un ton si ferme en parlant à Yamapi. Il s'excusa. Il remarqua aussi que son interlocuteur semblait bien différent. Comme si Misère et lui...n'étaient à présent qu'une seule et unique personne. « Mana...Sisen veut retrouver les coupables...peux tu demander à Hitsugi de s'en charger? Sisen va rester là encore un peu...Il ne veux pas se faire attaquer par une bande d'homophobes en ébullition. Si tu es d'accord , bien entendu.

-oui , reste là , Sisen , tu sais que tu es bienvenu ici. Nous n'avons pas encore déplacé les affaires de couture...ton coin reste aménagé. » Mana dissimula tant bien que mal derrière un sourire , une inquiètude véritable. « _Il faut qu'on les retrouve... avant qu'ils nous trouvent... les enfoirés...la seule chose suceptible de faire pleurer Sisen était l'atelière... pourquoi a t'il fallut que ce soit ça qui brûle?ces enfoirés d'homophobes...a coup sur , ils le sont par principe ... Ils sont le genre de personnes a pratiquer la sodomie avec leurs femmes... bande d'idiots... » G_ackt observa son frère. Il voyait clairement qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Il savait que son ainé ferait son possible pour retrouver les hommes qui avaient fait ça...mais ce dont il n'était pas sur , c'était que le FBI accepte de prendre en charge un affaire pareille... pour eux , ce n'était pas une chose importante... Mana s'approcha de lui : « Gackuto...cet univers qui n'appartient qu'à moi...je le protègerais de tout mon coeur...

et je le protegerais à mon tour quand l'heure sera venue. »

Hitsugi , par un heureux hasard , frappa à la porte d'entrée. Il avait enfilé une tenue made in sisen . Tous se jetèrent sur lui. « hé bien hé bien hé bien...je ne pensais pas que je me ferais violer en entrant ici... » Kaoru s'approcha de lui , un sourire en coin perché sur son visage : « non mon beau , tu as juste le malheur d'être entré au FBI... » on lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation , et il dit en se grattant la tête : « eh bah... je ne pense pas que ce soit de notre ressort...mais peut être qu'ils me laisseront « faire joujou » comme ils aiment bien dire... je ne sais pas. Sinon , je peux toujours tenter de mener une espèce d'enquête perso , mais c'est pas gagné. En revanche , il vaut mieux que Sisen ne sorte plus pendant un moment : les homophobes ça ne plaisante pas généralement. Et il faut éviter au maximum les entrées et sorties du harem. Bon sincerement , je ne pense pas que Mana-sama se fasse attaquer , il est plutot crain , mais on ne sait jamais , et Gackt et moi ferions mieux de limiter nos allées et venue dans ce coin. Mana se leva brusquement , chose qu'il ne faisait jamais . « mais Gackt est assez fort pour se proteger quand il sort...

oui , certes , mais s'il est suivi jusqu'ici , c'est le harem entier qui subit le sort de l'atelière , et donc les garçons aussi. Donc , Mana-sama , je vous demande la permission de ne pas venir jusqu'à qu'on ait trouvé une solution. » Le maitre respira longuement , puis se plongea dans le silence. Il releva la tête lentement : « accordé ». _« tout va trop vite... __**l'heure **__viendra plus vite que prévu je crois... »_

Hitsugi embrassa alors Kaoru , puis il passa le grand rideau de velours qui l'amenait vers l'exterieur.

le plus important était aussi de ne pas affoler le harem qui s'étaiet regroupé autour de Sisen et des autres. Le maitre chercha un moyen de les éloigner , mais Yomi s'en chargea pour lui de manière involontaire : « naaaaan Bou touche pas à ça!! ces fraises sont pour Aiji-sama!! touche pas!!

mais j'en veux!! si il te plait!! juste une barquette ou deux!!

mais j'en ai que trois!!

allez!! si il te plait!! j'adore les fraises!! »

Alors que Yomi tentait tant bien que mal d'éloigner Bou de la cuisine , Die s'approcha de la boule blonde et l'attrapa par le poignet: « ho le merdeux , fous lui la paix ok? »

Les yeux du blond s'embuèrent de larmes : « Miyaaaaa Die il va me cramer!! j'ai peur!!

Die ça va lache le ok?

Oh Miya cherche pas la merde hein?

Ano... » les mains froides de Yomi étaient venues s'agripper au bras de Die « merci mais c'est bon... il peut prendre une barquette en fin de compte... »

Bou lança un sourire ravageur à Die qui l'embrassa rapidement avant de le laisser courir vers le frigo. Aiji prit Yomi à part : « t'as pris ce que j'avais demandé?

oui , mais j'ai ajouté quelque chose aussi...

quoi donc?

Ben... j'ai acheté du raisin...

pourquoi?

Ben... il y longtemps , le raisin était un fruit de riches...enfin...il n'y avait que les nobles qui pouvaient s'en payer. Alors j'ai trouvé ça plutot...disons que...enfin...ça donnait une certaine élégance...

merci!! t'es un génie!! »

Il s'élança à travers la salle et murmura quelque chose au maitre. Ce dernier eut un hochement de tête positif et Aiji partit comme une flèche a travers le harem. Il alla chercher Bou et Miyavi qui jouaient sensuellement avec les fraises « volées » et les prit à part. « dites , quand vous aurez fini vos fraises , j'aimerais que vous occupiez Toshiya par n'importe quel moyen possible. J'ai besoin de pouvoir trafiquer tout ce que j'ai à faire tranquillement. Les deux garçons acceptèrent sans plus se poser de questions et délessairent leurs fraises pour trainer toshiya jusqu'à la salle de musique. Arrivés là , une surprise les attendait. Miyavi s'approcha de cette nouveauté et l'effleura du bout des doigts : « quand est il arrivé? » les deux autres restaient bouche bée devant ce magnifique piano à queue en ébèn qui remplissait le centre de la pièce. Toshiya s'assit sur le siège qui était devant et commença à jouer une mélodie douce , lente et envoûtante. Une mélodie qui les fit s'envoler. Il y avait beaucoup maladresses , sans doutes dues au manque de pratique , mais il s'en dégageait une certaine élégançe et une tranquilité reposante. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du morceau. : « je n'ai jamais pu apprendre la suite. C'est le morceau le plus beau que je n'aie jamais entendu. Ma première victime l'avait joué avant que je ne la tue. Enfin...juste cette partie. Au moment ou le j'ai tuée , cette mélodie s'est encrée en moi. Elle ne m'a jamais quittée.

c'est Ludovico Einaudi. »

Kyo venait d'entrer dans la salle. Toshiya se leva nerveusement vers lui : « tu connais cette mélodie?!

non. Mais je reconnais le style.

Tu connais des trucs toi? » balança Miyavi « bah il se trouve que je ne suis pas un inculte. Cherche pas. »

Miyavi attrapa la guitare et joua lentement le rythme qu'il avait tant travaillé. Il devenait de plus en plus précis , régulier , et même , beau. Puis il s'arrêta en voyant que personne mis à part Bou ne faisait attention à son exploit. Kyo se mit alors a chantonner sans paroles sur le souvenir de la méloldie gracieuse précédemment joué par Toshiya. Sa voix était belle. Elle venait , rauque , du fond de son corps violent. Puis finalement , il fut rejoint dans son chant par Hizumi qui était resté derrière la porte , et avait écouté , en silence. A Son tour il libera sa voix. Elle venait , puissante et imposante , danser avec celle du petit tueur. Puis Hizumi inventa des paroles , des mots que lui dictait son esprit. Son souffle avait tant de profondeur , tant de présence...La voix de Kyo venait se poser sur celle du brun avant de repartir dans les aigus puis de rejoindre à nouveaux cette voix si douce et si grave... puis le blond reprit avec des paroles elles aussi improvisée empreintes de sensualité , alors que son homologue faisait danser son chant autour de tous ces mots. Juste une ligne mélodique sans texte. Ils avaient , en un commun accord silencieux , échangé les rôles. C'était comme si leurs voix faisaient l'amour. D'abord elle dansaient l'une autour de l'autre en un ballai de séduction patiente. Puis elles s'embrassaient , s'entremellant avec douceur , s'effleuraient avec chasteté et désir , avant de s'étreindre plus intensément. Filant dans une totale improvisation , un terrain inconnu qu'elles exploraient avec assurance , elles se dénudaient mutuellement pour dévoiler la beauté de l'autre. Elles échangeaient les rôles , tantôt uke , tantôt seme... Puis il se passa quelque chose d'absolument incroyable : l'espace d'une phrase , elles ne furent plus qu'une. Leurs mots furent les mêmes , leurs notes furent les mêmes , comme si leurs voix venaient d'atteindre un orgasme qu'elles seule étaient capables de recconaitre... Les deux hommes avaient chanté ensemble , dans une parfaite harmonie , dans une intensité érotique et élégante , une phrase , juste une phrase qu'ils oublièrent juste après... une Phrase si belle , si puissante que personne n'avait osé l'écouter. Tout ce qu'il avaient retenu , c'était cette mélodie qui avait atteint son paroxysme. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement , quand ils remarquèrent que la salle s'était soudainement remplie...Ils étaient subjugués par la beauté de ces voix...uniques...uniques...

ils me après un orgasme. Comme après un crime. Comme après avoir frôlé quelque chose de puissant et d'irréparable... comme un doux pêché... ils se fixaient , se remerciant silencieusement de cette phrase dont ils ne se souviendraient jamais...

Mana , qui avait bien sur tout écouté s'approcha d'eux deux. Il s'inclina. Assez légèrement pour ne pas compromettre sa place de maître , mais aussi assez bas pour montrer combien cette interpretation l'avais comblé. « Bravo , quelle beauté!! à vous deux , vous avez rempli la mission de tout le harem! C'était somptueux! Absolument superbe! »

Hizumi eut un sourire doux et remercia Mana de ces compliments. Tandis que Kyo détournait les yeux de son homologue , lui même impressionné par ce qui venait de se passer.

C'est ce moment qu'Aiji choisit pour entrer dans la salle : « Toshiya , suis moi. ». Intrigué par le ton froid sur lequel il lui avait parlé , Toshiya le suivit sans poser de question. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine , Aiji banda les Yeux de son vis à vis. « laisse toi juste faire. »Il le guida au travers du harem , puis il monta les marches de l'estrade . Il le fit s'allonger sur une sorte de sofa sans dossier en velours colombin et bordeau , avant de lui mettre une tenue qu'il avait crée pour lui. « attend moi ici ».

Il revint accompagné de Yomi qui l'avait aidé à tout mettre en place. Il avait enfilé une toge blanche cousue en tissus divers , sur laquelle il avait accroché des grappes de raisin blanc et rouge. Il s'approcha de Toshiya et murmura à son oreille : « ce soir , je serais Dionysos , Dieux du vin et de la fête... mais tu sais...un mortel ne peut pas voir un dieu... alors , laisse moi te faire sentir ma présence...». L'homme ne répondit pas , trop subjugué par cette voix sensuelle qui le dominait. Il se laissa faire comme si il n'avait été que le jouet de ce dieux , représentant du plaisir et du laisser aller.

L'autre tourna un moment autour de lui , puis il vint se mettre à califourchon au dessus de lui , sans s'appuiyer sur lui.. Il prit sa main , et la posa sur sa jambe : « Touche moi. C'est la dernière fois que tu pourras toucher un dieu aussi facilement. » . Toshiya laissa alors sa main glisser sur cette tenue qui offrait tant de diversités tactiles. D'abord , ses doigts glissaient sur de la soie douce et légère , avant de rencontrer la peau fraiche d'une grappe de raisin , puis de retomber sur une parcelle de satin. Puis il descendit plus bas encore pour sentir la douceur et la chaleur de ce dieu si plaisant. Sa propre peau frissonnait à tant de contacts différents , à tant de sensations auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas... Son corps commençait à se raidir , à la simple idée de ne pas savoir où ses doigts se posaient. Puis Aiji le retint : « ça suffit maintenant. ». Toshiya , frustré de ne pouvoir toucher plus encore ce Dieu surprenant , obéit en posant sa main le long de son corps déjà plus chaud. Aiji décida finalement de le dénuder , puis il prit une fraise qu'il plongea dans du miel. Il dessina une trainée couleur or avec le nectar qui recouvrait le fruit sur tout le torse du brun , puis il dessina les lèvres de ce dernier avec le bout de la fraise. « Vas-y , goute. ». Il se lècha alors les lèvres sous l'ordre de son divin Aiji , et sentit son sexe réagir . _Ne me dites pas que le goût du miel me fait bander!_ Aiji regarda son corps se contracter légèrement , satisfait de l'effet obtenu , avant de lui même se délecter de la fraise sucrée, et d'effacer toute trace de miel sur le torse de Toshiya dont le sexe se tendait déjà plus franchement . Dionysos se pencha à nouveau à l'oreille de son vis à vis et lui dit : « à présent , ne veux tu pas gouter mon corps? »

Toshiya se releva alors , et tenta à l'aveuglette de passer au dessus d'Aiji. Quand ce dernier fut finalement couché sur la banquette , Le tueur parcouru son corps , sans savoir où il allait. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent la même diversité de tissu , puis elles glissèrent sur une grappe fraîche. Elles cueuillirent un grain sucré , puis un autre , avant de reccomencer leur découverte de l'habit du dieu , et de Retomber sur une autre variété de Raisin. Toshiya avait l'impression d'être complètement me si ce miel avait été de l'hydromel , et ces fruits , le vin de Dionysos. « Allons , ne bouge plus maintenant. » . Aiji eut un sourire pervers à la vue de l'érection de son autre à présent imposante. Maintenant ça allait être très drôle. Il se dénuda et ordonna silencieusement à Yomi .Le petit brun , rougissant de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui obéit , comme convenu. « Totchi , tu disposes à présent entièrement de mon corps. Seulement , écoute bien , tu n'as plus le droit de le gouter , plus le doit de le toucher de tes mains. Sais tu comment arriver à en profiter sans ces artifices? ». Le brun avait le sentiment de se perdre lui même devant la folie que lui imposait le dieu , mais cette voix était à présent trop ancrée en lui pour qu'il puisse se liberer de son emprise. Une odeur d'encens se fit alors sentir , et Toshiya put aisément recconaitre la senteur aphrodisiaque du gingembre , le sucre taquin du parfum de canelle , et la sensualité du Santal. Quel mélange exceptionnel... _Mon dieu quelle torture...je voudrais tant... tant...plus encore..._

Toshiya laissa sa tête se poser au creux de l'épaule d' Aiji , puis il put remarquer l'odeur de son corps divin , tout aussi aphrodisiaque que celle du gigembre. _Plus encore...je dois la sentir encore..._

Il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de se delecter de cette peau si convoitée par son propre corps. Cette odeur...

Son nez s'impregnait de tout les parfums que ce dieu pouvait lui offrir , de chaque parcelle de peau , de chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre , descendant sur son sexe , puis remontant jusqu'à sa gorge. C'était si bon...si exaltant...C'était tout aussi jouissif que de planter la lame dans un corps brûlant d'envie... « tu peux utiliser tes mains maintenant. ». Il laissa ses doigts parcourir cette peau qu'il avait déjà exploré , tout en gardant l'impression qu'il le touchait pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu..._ impossible!! je vais..._

Ses dents se plantèrent dans la chair du cou d'Aiji alors que sa semance se répandait sur le torse de ce dernier. _J'y crois pas! J'ai jouit alors que je n'ai pas..._

Malgré ça , il eut une soudaine impression qu'il n'était pas rassasié...il était devenu avide... avide de **lui**...

Mais il arrêta sa reflection quand il sentit Aiji glisser derrière lui. « tu vas découvrir...ce que c'est que d'être l'uke d'un Dieu. » . Avant que son esprit puisse réagir , Le membre tendu d'Aiji s'insuait en lui avec une lenteur frustrante. Le sexe de l'uke était déjà à nouveau en érection , et l'intrusion du dieu ne lui causa aucune douleur tant il était ivre d'envie. Aussi , quand Aiji commença à bouger ses hanches , Toshiya ne put réprimer ses gémissement . « quoi tu en veux plus? Ça tombe bien , de toute façon , je ne peux pas tenir un rythme aussi lent... » Alors , Dionysos accelera ses coups de reins. Toshiya ne retenait aucun gémissement tant ils accentuaient son plaisir. Il sentait la taille impressionnante de la virilité de son autre en lui , glissant et le possèdant totalement . Plus encore...il en voulait...plus...

Ces odeurs de corps et d'encens mélangés , la sensation de ce torse couvert de transpiration et de sa semance qui glissait contre son dos , le souffle bestial du dieu et ses propres gémissements qui emplissaient l'atmosphère de la salle...tout...tout...tout était trop bon , trop unique , trop fou...

Il sentit alors la main d'Aiji venir glisser jusqu'à sa virilité et la masturber avec frénésie...

En un ultime gémissement , les deux hommes jouirent de concert , s'accompagnant aux portes d'un extase jusqu'à lors inconnu...

Aiji enleva le bandeau qui cachait les yeux de son autre , puis ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre , se laissant aller dans un long sommeil...

Il avait gagné son pari... **Il** était à lui.

...

Sans doute quelques heures plus tard , Hitsugi frappa à la porte. Mana lui ouvrit. : « je croyais que tu ne devais plus revenir pendant quelques jours toi .

Mana-sama...j'ai déjà résolu l'enquête. Ces gens , ces homophobes , ils en ont après vous , en vérité.

Je le savais.

Pardon?

Je savais que cela allait arriver. J'ai longtemps esperé... mais non. C'est arrivé.

En revanche , ils n'ont rien contre Gackt-sama et ne sont pas au courant pour le harem. Le seul moyen que vous avez d'être définitivement tranquille est de disparaître de la ville. Mais on ne peut pas déplacer le harem facilement... Et puis il va falloir que je me fasse muter pour pouvoir vous protèger...

A moins que je ne meure.

Oui voilà , à moins que...QUOI?!

Venez tous. Regroupez vous autour de moi . réveillez les deux autres. J'ai à vous parler. »

Trop inquièts , Tous s'executèrent sans histoire , et bientôt , tout le harem fut regroupé autour de l'imposant maître.

" Mana-sama , pourquoi parlez vous de mourir? C'est insensé!!

-Maître! Où irons nous si le harem disparaît?

Donnez nous une explication!! »

Toutes ces voix désapprobatrices se jetaient désespèrément sur Mana qui restait totalement immobile. Seul Zero observait le tout sans s'agiter , visiblement au courant de tout.

" Je savais qu'un jour j'aurais à faire à des homophobes. Les Yakuzas ne sont pas toujours silencieux , et d'autres ne suivent que les rumeurs. Malgré leur stupidité , ils sont redoutables . Vils , qui plus est , car ils n'attaquent que de nuit , et ne se détachent jamais de leur proie avant de l'avoir détruite. La seule solution qui me reste est de mourir , mais CHUT! Laissez moi finir; je vous interdit de prononcer un mot avant que j'aie fini de vous parler! »

Il parla. Une heure , deux heures peut être même...

...

"Maitre...commença Yomi

Je suis sous le choc...je n'arrive pas à croire que vous allez...c'est trop...trop... continua Yamapi.

C'est donc ainsi que...enchaina Karyu

Mais... c'est si soudain... vous y avez bien pensé? Vous en êtes sur ? Demanda Maya.

Totalement sur. C'est tout réflechi. »

...

(1) naaaaan quand même!! pas çaaaaa!! pas ce surnom débile!!... ben si.


	11. FINAL

...FINAL...

**merci de tout coeur d'avoir suivi ma fanfiction et de m'avoir encouragé!! mercimercimercimercimercimerci!!**

Les cloches sonnaient à l'église de la ville. Le temps était froid . Les gens Habillés de noir , portant des roses rouges et blanches dans leurs mains gantées.

Puis ils se réunirent autour du trou ou la tombe serait à jamais enterrée...

Le curé prononca des tristes paroles. Des longues paroles. Des tout de même , jolies paroles. Puis ce fut au tout d'une petite femme de s'avancer d'un pas. « même si c'était un mariage arrangé , même si il n'était pas souvent à la maison , Mana était un bon mari. Un très bon mari. »

Puis la petite femme fondit en larmes , laissant la parole au frère du défunt. Gackt s'avança alors d'un pas.

Il ne pleurait pas.

« Mon grand frère... était un être étrange , comme le montre bien sa dernière volonté : qu'on ne voit pas son visage mort... Je l'aimais par dessus tou. Mon chèr frère qui m'avait tout appris. Tu seras toujours près de moi. Ma pensée ne te quittera Jamais. Adieu...dans un monde meilleur... ».

Puis les cloches sonnèrent à nouveau. Les gens lançèrent les roses sur la tombe , puis , peu à peu , ils s'en allèrent , laissant tomber de ci de là , quelqes mouchoirs en papiers imbibés de larmes.

Puis Gackt s'en alla à son tour.

Les deux fossoyeur vinrent alors recouvrir la tombe de grande peletées de terre. « eh dis , tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre quand même? Ce type qui nous a payé pour enterrer une tombe vide , et qui a payé le triple pour que nous gardons le silence...

boah , les riches ont de l'argent à jeter , mais tant mieux hein!

Ça tu l'as dit!! »

Ils repartirent la pelle sur l'épaule , sans doute pour aller se payer un whisky , comme tous les soirs.

...

OWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
